


Red Lights Flash

by Evamylee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actor Kise Ryouta, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know anymore, It's a little ooc?, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalker, Swearing, Violence, is it an AU?, is this still knb?, long fic, mentions of child abuse, this fic has a soundtrack, we go down like Kurokocchi getting hit by Kise's elbow, who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/pseuds/Evamylee
Summary: Aomine just came back into his life unexpected, tearing at his carefully built-up walls like a hurricane. It has taken so long to get over him. No wrong, he never got over him. He still thinks about him every single day, wondering what he’s doing and how he is.He can’t even blame himself for so willingly taking this chance to get him back. But this is too much. How could he possibly keep his feelings under control, when they are going to spend so much time together? He now is his fucking bodyguard for god’s sake!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 90
Kudos: 69





	1. Cause this ain't fucking Jerry Springer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hkbs_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkbs_world/gifts).



> So, here we are again with ANOTHER Aokise fic. Thank you again to my dear Haru-chan who keeps pushing me to write for these two idiots.  
> Please note that english is not my first language and that I don't have a Beta. If you find mistakes I'm always very grateful when you wanna point them out to me.  
> Like this seems to have become my greatest habit, this fic again has a song for each chapter. It's not a must to listen to them, but I'd greatly appreciate it, since they are kinda like the mood for each szene. I'll link them all in the chapter titles.  
> I dunno what more to say so, hope you enjoy!  
> (Comments are my lifeblood btw)

[Television – Natalia Kills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeXBGR3WaJk)

-

He kills the engine and with a heavy sigh, his head slumps back against the headrest. The lights in the car slowly dim down, leaving him to sit there in the dark park garage, that is also barely lit at this late hour. His shift is officially over, yet out of reflex, his hand immediately springs back to the keys in the ignition when his radio sounds:

**_Ready for assignment_ **

There’s a short moment of static before the crackling voice speaks again.

**_There was a smoke bomb attack in a civilian home. No fire confirmed._ **

Another short crack in the line.

**_Suspected home invasion… one person injured…_ **

Aomine sighs again and picks up the radio.

_Car 94151 here, ready for assignment._

He says, trying to not sound too tired.

**_Affirmative…_ **

He gets the address and the information, that they are not sure yet if the intruder is still around. They ask for support just in case. He knows it’s stupid that he took this on. He should have just gone home. This day had been hard enough, and he is exhausted.

He puts in the address into his GPS and frowns a little. This area is not only upper class, it’s _the_ upper class. There are only mansions and villas, all of them equipped with the newest, most expensive security systems. It’s not happening very often that he gets to go there for an operation. These people usually already have their own security team.

He switches on the blue light and drives through the night to his assigned destination. Arriving at a long, gradient driveway, behind a large metal gate, he drives up until he reaches a small area where his partner’s car and two more cop cars are parked. He gets out and looks up at the villa in front of him. The people living here must be filthy rich.

He sighs tiredly and jogs up the short flight of stairs leading to the entrance door. It’s more out of courtesy that he gives a few knocks to the white hardwood door, before he enters. Inside it smells of burned magnesium and smoke, but he can only see some of it still lingering in the air. He follows to where the smoke apparently is coming from, down the spacy hallways, until he finds the living room, where his colleague and the residents are.

“Hey Nakahara.”

His partner, who was just talking to someone turns around to him, but Aomine’s attention is snatched away in this instant.

“Aominecchi?”

He stops in his tracks and stares past his partner, at the person he was talking to.

“K-Kise?”

Nakahara looks at the blond man in front of him, before he turns back to Aomine. “Oh so you two know each other?”

Aomine slowly nods, not able to look away from his once teammate and best friend. His familiar, bright voice calling him by his significant pet name, still echoing in his ears.

Kise is standing there, with his light blond hair, his golden eyes and maybe it’s just all the time that has passed since they last saw each other, but in this moment, Aomine is reminded how warm his presence is. Then the first moment of surprise passes, and Aomine realizes that he does look slightly different. His soft features aren’t as childish anymore, but more refined, almost hardened. He lost his pretty high school boy aura, his face more adult and also his body seemed stronger even, than it already had been before. He’s wearing a white, loose fitting sweater and light sweatpants. He is paler than he remembers him to be, but Aomine can’t tell if it’s from the incident, or if he always looks like that. Because Kise seems to be calm, relaxed even. Not like the people usually are, distraught and hysteric. It’s a little strange.

Aomine comes out of his stupor, after Kise’s face suddenly forms a warm smile, bringing back the memory of the boy he knows, full force.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while.”

Something inside Aomine’s gut stirs, and he hast to pull himself together to finally say something too.

“Uh yeah… hey.” His eyes dart back to Nakahara briefly, before he just has to look at Kise again. “So what happened here?” He slowly comes closer and stands next to his partner.

“Looks like we have an aggressive case of a stalker.”

“Are stalkers ever not aggressive?” Kise throws in with a little frown.

“Yeah well, I mean that they tried breaking in and also threw a smoke grenade. We don’t know if they stole anything yet.”

Aomine looks around the spacious living room. It is brightly lit, and everything seems like right out of some expensive designer catalogue. Tasteful and elegant, everything is perfectly attuned. Half of the wall leading to the garden is made of glass, with two huge sliding doors. The far end of the room is open to a large kitchen with a cooking island, bar, and everything. Nothing seems out of place, except for one broken glass panel and the still lingering, faint smoke in the room.

“Any leads to the culprit?” Aomine turns back around to Nakahara, who just shakes his head.

“Nothing. Kise-san here, told me that he’s been getting a lot of unsettling mail and also text messages, for a few weeks now.”

Kise nods, with his arms leisurely crossed over his chest, watching the two officers with mild interest.

“What? Why didn’t you call the police?” Aomine surprises himself, with how directly he asks Kise.

He just shrugs his shoulders, before a sly smirk forms on his pretty lips.

“You’re here now, aren’t you?”

Both officers are frowning at him, making Kise sigh as he props one hand onto his hip.

“I am pretty used to this kind of harassment. Getting creepy fan-mail is nothing unusual.”

“And the text messages? I mean they have your phone number.” Aomine asks a little hesitant.

“I just need to get a new one.” Kise shrugs his shoulders again and gives Aomine a small, fake smile that even he sees through.

“Who got injured?” Aomine turns back to Nakahara.

“The girlfriend got hit with the bomb and cut her arm on the glass. She’s in the next room with two medics.”

“And she’s also not my girlfriend.” Kise adds smiling. For some reason Aomine is glad to hear that. A moment later though he seriously questions his own thoughts. He really should get some sleep sometime soon.

“Ok, so we should go and look for a trail. Are you coming?” Aomine feels a slight pull in his gut, thinking he has to leave here so soon again, but he and his partner are here because of work and not to catch up with old friends.

To his surprise Nakahara shakes his head. “We already send out Okajima and Hirano for that. I only accepted your call, because we still have another matter at hand here,” Nakahara looks back at Kise who is still following their exchange with interest. “Kise-san and I were talking about his safety and I suggested personal security services from us to him.” he now looks intently at Aomine, “Are you up for that?”

“What?” Aomine asks a little thrown off, blinking his eyes.

“You just got promoted to the right rank for that. Your instincts for protection are remarkable and after finding out that you two already know each other… is there someone better for the job?” Nakahara now grins at him and Aomine doesn’t know what to answer.

“I would be alrigth with that.” Kise agrees smiling and throws Aomine a quick, amused glance.

“I- well… I think I could.” His stuttered reply comes out more like a question than anything else and Nakahara’s grin widens. He pats Aomine’s shoulder with a laugh and says: “I knew you would do that for me.”

Right, Nakahara’s wife is pregnant, and he probably wouldn’t want to spent most of his time at some strangers house and play bodyguard. Aomine is single, and he and Kise probably won’t mind seeing each other more, than if this situation was with a total stranger.

“Ok… so I’m staying here? Or what?”

“For tonight it would probably be for the best. I already explained to Kise-san that we won’t be in his way 24/7. At night, when everything feels safe to the both of you, you can go home of course. But tonight I’d like to have someone here.” He turns back to Kise. “It would be best if you don’t go anywhere alone for the next time. Like for work and pretty much leaving the house in general, I really advise you two to go together. Also when people come here, just to be safe.”

Aomine looks back at Kise, but in that moment someone enters the room from a door next to the kitchen.

A slender woman with long, dark hair comes in, followed by two young medics in their uniforms. Her arm is all bandaged up and she looks a little whacked.

“Ayumi, how do you feel?” Kise turns to her but otherwise doesn’t move from where he is.

The woman, apparently named Ayumi, throws him an angry glare. “I’m pissed, what do you think?” she hisses, but Kise’s smile only widens.

“Go home. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Aomine hears that he means to come across kind, but Aomine just knows him too well, to not catch a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ayumi huffs and grabs a black purse from the couch. “I sure hope that asshole doesn’t get far.” She snaps at Nakahara and him.

“I fear that we can’t say anything about that right now.” Nakahara keeps it vague, and she snorts angrily, stomping towards the door.

“I told you to call the cops sooner. This is what we get from your stupid stubbornness now. Don’t you dare to call me before noon.” She rants and turns around once more to glare darkly at Kise. He gives her an apologetic look with a half-smile before she turns around and leaves.

Kise’s light amusement hasn’t changed, looking after her. “That is my charming assistant for you.”

Aomine frowns at the doorway, but soon he reverts his attention back to the other two.

“Well…” Nakahara claps his hands together, before giving another pat to Aomine’s shoulder. “I’ll go home. Was a long day. You can report in later tomorrow.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow at him but gives him a small smirk before Nakahara nods at Kise politely and shows himself out. It gets very silent in the room.

Ok, now this is awkward…

“Oh my god don’t look like that.” Kise bursts out laughing and Aomine can’t resist, allowing a smile to spread on his face.

“ _This_ is your place?” he finally asks unbelieving and in awe.

“You should see your face, Aominecchi.” Kise giggles and suddenly everything feels right again. This is him. Not that cool, collected version he portrayed before.

“Fucking show-off!”

Kise laughs out again, and visibly loosens up some tension in his shoulders, Aomine hasn’t noticed he carried.

“Come, I’ll get you something to drink.”

Aomine follows him into the kitchen and Kise motions for him to sit down at the bar, so he does.

“What do you want?”

“Got a beer?”

“Sure.”

“Seriously, _this_ is your place?” Aomine still isn’t over it, taking a quick look over his shoulder again, before taking his beer, that Kise hands him. He himself, leaning on the counter, a crystal glass with some liquor and ice, in his hand.

“Hmh.” Kise just hums, still smiling at him.

“This is like an episode of MTV cribs.”

Kise laughs out again and Aomine is glad to feel that this isn’t awkward after all.

“So… you’re my bodyguard now, huh?”

“Hmh, who would have thought.” Aomine answers a little subdued. The reason of their unexpected reunion isn’t as joyful, as he just felt a second ago.

“Wanna tell me about this stalker situation?” He decides to just ask directly. He really wants to know and also it’s his job too.

Kise sighs heavily, closing his eyes for a moment.

“This happens all the time.” He says, looking exhausted. “They tell you they love you or that they hate you. Some want to marry you; others threaten to kill you. They are all the same at the end of the day.”

“And why didn’t you do anything sooner?”

Kise looks almost pitying at him. “Because this won’t change anything. If you catch one, there are always ten, twenty more waiting in line. I’m not saying this is everyday life, but almost.” Kise finishes with a sad smile.

Aomine doesn’t know what to answer. The man in front of him is so different from the boy he knew. He’s harder, not so boisterous, somehow he looks… jaded.

“Tell me about you. How the fuck did _you_ end up with the police?” Kise obviously teases him, but there’s still honest astonishment swinging in his tone of voice.

Aomine shrugs, taking a sip from his beer, before he answers.

“I dunno. I didn’t know what I wanted to do after graduation. I knew I didn’t want to go to college either and Satsuki promoted the idea to me. It was fairly easy getting in. All the physical stuff wasn’t really a problem and the rest I just learned along the way.”

“Yeah I can imagine that this wasn’t much of a problem for you.” Kise grins.

“Don’t be silly. You would’ve aced all those tests with ease.” Aomine shakes his head before taking another sip of his beer.

Kise props his chin on his palm, looking a little thoughtful.

“Do you still play sometimes?”

Aomine doesn’t miss the nostalgia in his voice. “Yes. Kagami and I sometimes meet up. I also tried joining the friendly matches from our department but…”

“Too boring?”

“Yeah.” Aomine sighs. “How about you?”

Kise’s grin transforms into a mischievous smirk. “Welcome to my crib.” He says and raises up straight. He walks around the bar and Aomine follows him with his eyes.

“No you don’t!” it finally dawns on him and he jumps down from his bar stool. Kise laughs out again and waves for him to follow.

“Kise!” he wants him to just answer, but Kise is already next to the sliding doors leading into the garden. He switches on the light outside and Aomine can finally see what’s out there.

Right behind the doors is a protruding patio. A small flight of stairs leads from it into the gras and into the garden. At the far back Aomine sees two tall floodlights, lighting up a private hard pitch.

“You are insane.” He says breathless and Kise chuckles. He’d been observing Aomine’s face closely after he switched on the lights.

“Wanna go?”

“Duh.”

“Ok.”

Aomine tears his eyes away from the beauty outside and looks at Kise. “Really?”

“Yeah sure, just let me go and change real quick.”

At this Aomine realizes that Kise still is wearing more or less something like pajamas. Then he remembers why he is here in the first place and that he is still wearing his uniform.

“Hold on a second…”

Kise looks at him questioningly but doesn’t say anything.

“We probably shouldn’t go outside. We still don’t know if your stalker is somewhere around. I also probably shouldn’t stay here to play basketball.”

“Aominecchi since when are you so sensible?” Kise snorts a small laugh. “Also, what do you wanna do instead?”

He ponders his choices for a moment. “Do you got something more comfortable for me too?” He asks and Kise beams.

“Sure!”

In the back of his head, Amine knows this is not what Nakahara ordered him to do. It took Kise exactly 15 minutes to make him forget about his responsibilities and his current life in general. He is still a challenge. He must have never stopped training. Sure, they both didn’t play every day anymore, but they never really stopped either and are also in great shape still. Both their jobs more or less required it even.

Aomine hasn’t had so much fun in a long time. Playing against Kagami also isn’t easy, but Kise is different. He’s way quicker and more complex. With Kagami all he has to do is try to prevent him from dunking. Because that’s all he ever does. Kise not only exhausts him physically but also mentally. His perfect copy, almost impossible to stop since he apparently is now able to hold it up longer than ever before. Aomine is elated to say the least.

After they played for almost two hours, they end up sitting on the floor, trying to catch their breath, but laughing as if they were seventeen again. They talk about their jobs and what they did after school ended. Aomine finally learns why they lost contact. Kise had traveled a lot after they graduated. For his job he even lived in Paris for 9 months. It took some work to get where he is now. Modeling was only his steppingstone for his acting career and now he does both. Aomine withholds that he’d seen every single one of his movies. He feels a little embarrassed because he hadn’t even realized himself how much he’d missed him.

It is late into the night when they finally decide that they should go to bed. Kise doesn’t have to work for a few weeks because he’s in between two movie projects. There are only a few shootings for some articles and a designer brand in the meantime. Aomine is also glad that he doesn’t have to be at work before noon.

Kise shows him the guest room, which also has its own bathroom adjoined. Aomine is spent. His day was long, and his mind is still a little overwhelmed with the events of this evening. Playing basketball for two hours straight probably wasn’t such a good idea either. He thought he wouldn’t be able to just fall asleep here, that this is still too strange. In the end he can’t even remember laying down.


	2. You really know how to make me cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest chapters, I apologize. The rest of this fic's chapters tend to be longer this time. Also, I know I used to update daily, but I fear I won't follow throught with this here. I will upload more chapters at a time tho, to make up for that.

[Ocean Eyes – Billie Eilish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u5gDCNwTiw)

-

Kise falls with his back against the door, after he closes it and is save, alone in his room, upstairs. Why did he let that happen?

Aomine just came back into his life unexpected, tearing at his carefully built-up walls like a hurricane. It has taken so long to get over him. No wrong, he never got over him. He still thinks about him every single day, wondering what he’s doing and how he is.

He can’t even blame himself for so willingly taking this chance to get him back. But this is too much. How could he possibly keep his feelings under control, when they are going to spend so much time together? He now is his fucking bodyguard for god’s sake!

The moment he saw him appearing in his living room out of the blue, he panicked. He had to hold himself back so much. The first few seconds felt as if his mind wanted to play an evil trick on him. Briefly he even doubted his own sanity because what are the fucking chances?

Kise doesn’t forget about what led him to come here in the first place, but somehow he can’t really care about it right now. Aomine Daiki is here in his house. That is all he can think about. All that matters to him. This is so bad.

And his uniform… he also has a hard time getting over Aomine in this dark blue uniform, matching his deep blue eyes so perfectly. He looks even more stunning now. Growing up really gave him that last nudge towards being the most attractive man Kise has ever seen. He’d always been that, and it is quite scary to think Aomine could up the ante on himself once more.

He will never forget the moment he laid his eyes on him for the first time. After Aomine’s basketball hit the back of his head. He was angry in that moment, but after he turned around and saw that face, smiling apologetically at him, with that lazy eyes and tanned, sweaty skin. His anger evaporated into thin air in that moment. He just had to follow him, to see what this person could do with that basketball in his hands. Maybe that was his most crucial mistake ever. Aomine’s charm pulled him in and never let go of him anymore. Since that day he wanted nothing more than to follow him everywhere he goes.

And now their roles are switched. Funny how life works out sometimes. He’s just not sure if this is a good thing. He must not get to close to him again. But he also doesn’t want to lose him again.

Kise doesn’t sleep that night. He lays awake, thinking about what he’s supposed to do now. How should he behave around him? This evening already felt way too intimate. He didn’t think and tried to immediately get as much out of Aomine’s presence as he could. His smile, his excitement, his affection. It scares Kise how easy this was. It felt too good to be true. This isn’t his life anymore, after all.

He’s lying on his back, one arm trapped over his eyes, letting the fabric of his sleeve soak up his silent tears. Remembering their time together, their one on ones, their bantering and teasing. All he really does, is trying to not cry too hard, so Aomine won’t be able to tell he did, the next morning. His heart feels so heavy. He hasn’t realized how fucking much he still loves him. After being apart for so long, as if he’d forgotten why he always feels so dull. People even told him from time to time, that he changed, or that he seemed to have grown up. But Kise knows that is not what happened to him. He just got bitter. That was all. Tonight he felt so much excitement like he hasn’t since high school. Maybe he should be thankful to Haatou. His stalker is the reason Aomine is back in his life.

“Bet you didn’t intend that to happen, huh?”

Kise whispers into the dark, still blind with his arm resting on his face, and his phone in his other hand. The display keeps lighting up, the device softly vibrating nonstop.

_I am still here_

_I love you_

_I’m not gonna leave you_

_My beautiful_

_They can’t keep me away from you_

_I love you too much_

_You know you’re not alone right_

_This is not safe_

_I love you_

_Gorgeous darling_

_I didn’t see him leave_

_He is still there with you_

_I am the one who loves you the most_

_We will be together_

_You will be mine_

_He must leave us_

_Who is he_

_This won’t keep me away from you_

_I love you_

The messages keep coming, but Kise ignores them. It’s all the same maniacal nonsense all the time. He is so tired of it. If switching his phone number would help anything, he would do it again, but it doesn’t. Haatou only needs two or three days to get his new one. She’s even more aggressive after that. He’d tried it too many times before. From all the haters and stalkers he had these last three years, she’s the most cunning one. He knows it’s a girl. Not that he’s got evidence, but the way she talks to him… he just knows it.


	3. Drunken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the start is slow, but it's slow burn so I really have nothing to defend myself with, haha.

[Equally lost – Tove Lo feat. Doja Cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XywS2KJukU)

-

Aomine wakes up, drowsily recalling last night and why he is not at home, why this is not his bed and the room smells wrong. Opening his eyes, he sees the stylish guest room for the first time in daylight. It’s flashy but still elegant, the furniture is obviously expensive but not too garish. The colors are light, white, beige with a few inconspicuous, gold accents. The handles of the wardrobe are light gold, the thin mirror frame, the ceiling lamp. It feels homey and it’s so Kise that Aomine has to smile a little, the longer he inspects his surroundings.

…right.

It would be strange to take his time, so he forces himself to get up and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Taking a quick shower is all he can do to freshen up a little. He has to wear his uniform from yesterday again. Thankfully, it doesn’t smell bad at all, yesterday was just a long day, not so eventful except for the evening. He straps on his holster over his shoulder and takes on last look over the room. He wants to be fast. It’s still a little uncomfortable being here.

When he gets into the living room, no one is there, and the house is silent. He doesn’t really know what to do with himself. Should he just wait here, doing nothing until Kise shows up? He wouldn’t dare to go look for him, he doesn’t even know where his bedroom is, in this massive construct Kise had the audacity to call a house. So he strolls into the kitchen, looking at all the utilities and appliances he has, wasting some time. He has to refrain from looking through the cupboards and drawers, but it’s still oddly interesting, how much stuff one person can have in just their kitchen. The bar is cool too. There are a lot of flashy looking bottles, with imported liquor, even Aomine would want to try. He’s not much of a drinker, except for a few beer sometimes, but they look so exotic.

It’s almost 11 am, he really wonders how long Kise is sleeping usually. He can’t really remember if he ever learnt him to be a morning person or not. Now he leans more towards the second option.

“Hey Ao--minecchi…”

With a sense of relive, he turns around, finding Kise standing in the living room. With his hand covering his mouth, he’s trying to cover up a drawn out, deep yawn. He looks tired and is wearing his lose sweater again. His blond hair is wildly tousled, and his wide clothes give him such a rakish look, it’s enviable how he can look this good, even though he obviously just got out of bed.

“Hey.”

Kise yawns again, trying to keep one eye open, as he points at the coffee maker. “Cups are in the top shelve if you want some coffee.” He explains tired and climbs onto one of the barstools.

Aomine finds them and turns around again. “Want one too? You look like you could need some.” He offers with a sly smirk.

“Sure.”

Kise watches as Aomine gets out a second cup and starts preparing two coffees for them. He really could get used to the sight of him in his uniform, right in the morning, in his house…

“You do know that I’m only getting paid to prevent you from getting attacked, or worse? I’m not going to be your housemaid.” Aomine places the cup in front of him, breaking Kise out of his stare since his thoughts have wandered off.

“You offered.” Kise grins, letting his gaze drop to the steaming coffee, taking the cup into both hands.

“Yeah…” Aomine snorts a small laugh, “and you look way too comfortable with it.”

Kise just shrugs his shoulders, hiding his mischievous grin in the cup, as he takes a cautious, first sip.

“So how are we going to do this?” Aomine finally needs a little more information on this whole situation. They haven’t decided yet how often Kise even needs him to be around, and he really wants to know.

“How often is this stalker bothering you? I can easily get a permission to be on call for you if you want that. I mean, I also could get a permit for constant surveillance if really necessary.”

Kise isn’t sure if he heard a little apprehension in his tone just now and immediately it brings him back into his self-protection mode.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Aomine snorts with a grin. “First of all it’s my job. And also, do you really think I wouldn’t rather be here than sitting in my office all day?”

“Is that it? You’re using me as entertainment?” Kise grins again, teasingly, hoping Aomine doesn’t notice him trying to cover up his disappointment. “You wouldn’t be the first one.” He sighs dramatically, closing his eyes in mock hurt.

“Of course not idiot. I’m glad we are talking again.” The sudden somberness in Aomine’s face, is throwing Kise off. “I missed… this.” Aomine makes a small motion between them with his hand but doesn’t look at him directly.

Why does that sound as if Aomine just now realizes this himself? And why does he have to be so blunt and actually say it out loud? Kise’s next words slip out unintentionally, completely taken in by Aomine’s honesty.

“I-I missed you too.”

 _Ok great, why am I not telling him how I feel straight away?_ Kise thinks to himself frustrated. He bites back a sigh and just smiles as if nothing happened. If Aomine thinks that he just acted strange, he doesn’t let it show. He just looks at him with his small frown, almost as if he would understand. Kise tries to hide his shock over his own words by asking:

“Don’t you have to get to work soon?”

_Was this too obvious just now? He should have waited with that question goddamnit._

“Yeah…” casually Aomine shakes his wrist to adjust his watch and takes a look at it, “I have one more hour. So tell me, how often do you hear from them?”

Kise blinks, having almost forgotten what they were actually talking about. “Oh… uhm every day, sometimes every few hours.”

“WHAT?”

Kise flinches at his sudden outburst, not having expected his words to have such an impact.

“Every few hours? How the fuck do you deal with that?” Aomine looks utterly shocked.

“…I ignore it?”

Much to Kise’s delight, Aomine suddenly looks like an exasperated mother.

“That’s… that’s just.. I dunno what to say.”

“Are you always this professional?” Kise mocks, propping his chin onto his palm, smirking up amused.

Very professionally, Aomine ignores his little jab and goes on. “Ok, and what do they do? Just call, or what?”

Kise leans back and takes a collecting inhale of breath. “She mostly texts me.”

“She?”

“Yeah, probably. She calls herself Haatou. She thinks we are made for each other.” He can’t help his apologetic smile at his last words.

“Ok hold on, I gotta take this down for the report.” Aomine pulls out his phone from his uniform pants, to record their conversation, placing it on the counter between them. “Could you repeat that?”

So Kise does. He tells him everything he actually knows about her, which isn’t much to begin with. Only her alias, that he suspects it to be a woman. That this is going on for almost five weeks now. The attack yesterday was a first, but certainly not the only time she’s been so close to him. Kise tells him that he knows she’s been stealing his mail before, probably to get more information on him. He also sometimes gets send presents, from which he just suspects them to be from her. He always throws them away without really looking at them.

Aomine interrupts him to tell him to keep them from now on. They could be evidence.

Kise agrees and only has one more thing to add anyways. In all his fan mail, sometimes there are letters from her too. She always writes her alias on the envelope, so he never opens them anymore.

“It’s probably good you didn’t, but we have to keep them, from now on.”

Kise just nods.

“Hey,” Aomine searches his face, trying to discern what he’s thinking, “are you sure you are alright?”

It’s harder to keep acting as if this wouldn’t bother him, in front of Aomine. He just has something about him that Kise doesn’t want to. But he has to. “Sure…”

“Can you give me your phone?”

Kise’s eyes dart up to him, snapping out of his stare at his words. “What, why?”

“I’m sure you have messages from this Haatou, right? Also we should probably track your phone if you’re ok with that?”

“Track my… what?” Kise doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want him to see the messages he still has from last night. But not really having a choice, he reluctantly hands it over and nervously watches Aomine’s face, scrolling through the endless stream of deranged love confessions and threats.

To his surprise, Aomine’s features don’t really change much.

“So she was watching your house still…”

“She does that often. She lets me know that she knows what I am doing.”

Aomine slowly nods, still looking concentrated at his phone. “Are you sure it’s a girl?”

“Yes… why?”

Aomine briefly frowns up at him, but quickly reverts his gaze back to the phone. “Pretty possessive…dominant even if you ask me…” he mumbles, making Kise frown now. Why does he think that that indicates it to not be a woman?

“Ok.” Aomine hands him back his phone. “Would you come with me? We should save these messages and we also need to work out an arrangement on how we are going to do this. Usually we just leave a team of two people here. They wouldn’t be inside your house all the time. They’d just be outside in a car, so they can react fast if something happens, but… this Haatou person actually seems dangerous.” Aomine’s eyes drop to the phone in Kise’s hand.

“So? What does that mean exactly?”

“This means we really should think about getting you a real bodyguard. One that stays by your side at all times. She will get more aggressive.”

“I thought that is what you are here for.” Kise feels a little stupid at the apologetic smile Aomine gives him.

“Well… I am still police and not a private personal protector. I’d need a special order from our head chief for that.”

“Then let’s go get one.”

Aomine laughs at his immediate willingness to do just that.

“I’m serious. I don’t want some stranger following me around wherever I go.”

Aomine can see that Kise is repulsed by just the thought. Not quite sure how to feel about it himself, he asks with a little hesitance:

“You really wouldn’t mind me being here all the time?”

There it is again, that gentle smile that makes Kise’s heart skip a beat. He wonders if Aomine still doesn’t show this side to everyone, or if he changed in that aspect too.

“No I wouldn’t.” Kise answers blank, trying not to let too much emotion show. It’s useless to try and act completely indifferent, when Aomine looks at him like that.

“Ok.” Aomine’s smile forms into his signature smirk. “Then let’s go.”

Kise still has to get dressed, so Aomine waits for him in his car. He goes through his e-mails and is glad there’s nothing really important for today. Looking at the time he notices that he’s waiting for over half an hour by now, they seriously need to get going. Just before he decides to go back inside, to see what’s taking him so long, Kise appears at the front door.

A little taken aback, Aomine watches him, strolling down the stairs with one hand casually in his pocket and coming towards his car. He’s wearing skinny jeans and a black wife beater tank top, a light, grey jacket, and stylish sunglasses. His blond hair is styled to perfection and somehow he gives off an unapproachable aura. When he opens the door and slides into the seat, the car is filled with an expensive and pleasant smell.

Kise rolls his head to the side, frowning at him over his sunglasses. “What are we waiting for?”

Aomine realizes that he’s staring and quickly turns his head, starting the car. He hopes he’s just imagining the silent smirk on Kise’s face, that he vaguely percepts from the corner of his eye.

“Do you mind if I make a quick call?” Kise asks, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Aomine just shakes his head, trying to concentrate on the road in front of him and not Kise.

He listens to Kise talking to his assistant Ayumi and how she’s apparently yelling at him, but Kise takes it with serenity and even smiles when she gets especially loud, so that even Aomine can hear what she’s saying. Kise lets her rant and after she’s done, he just gives her some tasks for the day, as if this is just a normal conversation between them. He tells her that he doesn’t need her to come over tonight and that they will see each other tomorrow evening anyway. She seems a little calmer at the end of their conversation and Aomine can’t hear what she says anymore.

When Kise hangs up, his head thumps back against the seat with a small sigh.

“She’s quite feisty huh?”

“She’s a nightmare,” Kise laughs, “but she’s also the best assistant I ever had.” He adds with a grim smile.

“What is tomorrow evening?”

“I invited a few friends and colleagues. We’re going to shoot a movie in July, and they are all involved.”

“How many people?”

“Around 25.”

“That’s what you call a few?”

Kise’s face just twists into a lopsided smirk without looking at him.

Aomine gets the feeling that he has not the slightest idea of how Kise’s current life actually looks like. But this will change. If he’s really going to be his personal bodyguard, they will spend most likely all their time together. There are only a few people in his unit who could do that. Most of his colleagues have family and simply can’t dedicate all their time to such a time-consuming job.

They get to his office. Kise’s phone gets equipped with a small chip that will send all his messages and calls from Haatou directly to their headquarter. Aomine gets his admission to be Kise’s personal guard and that he’s exempted from all his usual duties for the time being.

Aomine has a strange feeling in his gut when brings Kise back home, before he needs to drive home himself. He has to pack a few essential for when he really has to stay over. It’s not required, but if Haatou attacks again or when Kise asks him to, he will stay.

When he leaves his home the next day, with an unexpected sense of excitement, he has to remind himself that this is still work.


	4. Baby, it's the ultimate feeling

[Sugar – Robin Schulz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPW5A_JyXCY)

-

It’s surreal for Aomine to be here. Kise’s house and backyard are brimming with people. Some of them he even knows from TV or movies. There are famous people, and the rest looks like he should probably know them too. Kise is the heart of the party. He’s wandering around, always with some fancy drink in his hand. Chattering and mingling and Aomine is there in the background, having to follow him around unobtrusively.

They didn’t have a lot of time to talk before the first guests arrived. Aomine only told him that he won’t engage and that he really only is here to observe the whole situation. Two of his colleagues are here too, outside in a car, and on-line if needed. But other than that, Aomine is the only one who’s here, watching over him… hopefully being the only one.

Kise seemed only mildly interested in all this. As if he found this whole Haatou situation to be just a minor matter. Aomine isn’t sure if he’s just pretending or if he really isn’t intimidated by her at all. He himself does take her very serious though. He’s had to deal with stalkers before and after reading her messages, he knows that she’s of the dangerous kind. Her texts gave him information that Kise probably couldn’t draw from them. She’s not only obsessed. She mentally unstable to the point that she most likely can’t even tell reality apart from her own made-up world. He won’t leave Kise out of his eyes for even just a second, not as long as he’s surrounded by so many people.

He’s not annoyed by it though, quite the opposite, to be honest. Aomine wants to see more of this strange new version of his old friend and this seems to be the perfect opportunity for that. He always liked watching him. He never really realized why or even that he does, but now he’s aware. The why is pretty obvious though now that he actually thinks about it for the first time.

Kise is simply pleasant to look at. There is no other way to describe him other than beautiful. Aomine is so familiar with how he moves, his mimic and gestures. And yet, he really only now continuously starts noticing all the small things he does. His charisma is so powerful, almost a little intimidating. He sees how Kise plays with people. How calculated his lips curl into a smile when he’s talking with someone. How he entertains them and at the same time he’s always holding them at bay. He’s playing an act all the time. Aomine suddenly has to question if he also does that with him and if he just hasn’t noticed it yet. It unnerves him to think that he might does.

Or has he _always_ done that?

Aomine never spared too many thoughts like this on Kise. In their teenager years he’d been too preoccupied with himself. He hasn’t found out yet that he does find men attractive at all. Kise had just been his friend. Loud and a little awkward sometimes, always running after him. He was surrounded by his fangirls so often, that it was more annoying than something to be jealous off. Or was it just annoyance… even back then? Aomine seriously doesn’t know anymore.

All he knows is that now, he can’t seem to look away. There’s the boy he knows so well and at the same time, a man so elegant and suave it’s almost a little disconcerting. Kise has always been a flirt with everyone. Now, as an adult, he’s just downright mesmerizing and so damn sexy, he doesn’t even have to try. His presence alone does everything for him.

Something possessive stirs in Aomine’s gut.

All these people don’t really know him. The longer he stands there, observing, studying him, he wants to be the one who has Kise’s attention. All these strangers have no idea who Kise really is, and they don’t deserve to know. They only see his put-on role, the pretty actor, blinded by his fast fame and most likely also the money. They have no idea what a dedicated, hardworking, and brilliant person he really is. They don’t know about his talent and how he never gives up when he sets his mind onto something. What an obnoxious crybaby he can be and how utterly funny and awkward. No one here really knows the person Kise Ryouta, but him.

And yet there’s something so unfamiliar about him now.

Kise’s smile is charming as ever, but something about it has lost its honesty. Aomine isn’t sure if he isn’t only imagining it, but Kise seems subliminally more reserved than before, and strangely enough this makes him just more attractive. Way more than in all his stupid roles from his movies. The typical clean and innocent nice guy image. The pretty boy who wouldn’t hurt a fly. Now there’s something dark to him. Aomine knows there’s another side to Kise, he rarely shows. His personality goes way deeper, is way more complex than just being the hot sidekick or the stereotypical romantic interest. This is his act and Aomine finally isn’t blind to it anymore as he watches him, playing his role so obviously and yet unnoticed by everyone else. It’s eye opening.

Kise can feel Aomine’s eyes on him all the time. He’s aware of how he watches his every move and he just can’t help himself but to react on it. He knows Aomine isn’t only looking after him, but also at him. He can see it on his face. As much as he may think that he can keep a blank expression, Kise just knows him too well. He has seen how Aomine stares when he finds something interesting, before. How he just can’t keep his eyes off when he finds something beautiful or captivating.

Kise would have to lie if he said this doesn’t make his heart pump faster. Despite knowing better, he simply can’t resist the temptation to flirt with him. Hidden and very very careful, but he knows how he has to move and when he can dare to throw him a glance, so his attention stays on him.

Aomine’s attention is something that is hard to get and much harder to keep. He won’t let this chance pass by. He’s waited too long for that. He remembers how he used to long for it even.

Talking with a co-actress, he makes sure he’s standing sideways so Aomine can see his face. Ignoring him though, engaging fully in the conversation he’s having, but involuntarily biting his bottom lip, when he sees Aomine from the corner of his eye, pretending he’s just intently listening to what the girl is saying.

Aomine is just standing there, leaning against the wall, maintaining a low profile in his corner. He has ditched his uniform, for the sake of not drawing too much attention onto himself. He’s wearing inconspicuous blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary and yet it makes him look so fucking irresistible. The way the t-shirt strains over his broad chest when he takes in a deeper breath. How his arms are just as ripped as Kise remembers them, but looking even a little stronger now, his large hands a little veinier. Kise has to fight the urge, to just openly stare back at him, so much. He wants to flash him a sultry smirk and lure him here with just his eyes. Just to see if he can and somehow he suspects it to be very easy at the moment. But he doesn’t.

As much fun as it would be to openly play this game, he can’t. Not with Aomine. It’s too dangerous. He knows this is not going to lead anywhere, they have too much history and they are both different people now.

At this thought, Kise feels a sting in his gut, feels how pathetic it is from him to still be so dependent on Aomine’s attention. Asking himself again how he’s supposed to keep a professional distance, he slowly gets the feeling he won’t be able to. Not with Aomine being so focused on him now. Not with Aomine looking like that. Tall, ripped and even rougher around the edges since he’s not a teenager anymore. The power he exudes is almost suffocating every time he gets too close to him. He still feels the same pull towards him since the first day they met. If anything it has only intensified now.

It takes way too long until the last guests leave and Aomine is finally alone with Kise again. It makes him a little nervous, realizing that he’s been waiting for this the whole evening. It’s late into the night and he should probably leave soon too if he can’t find anything as an excuse not to.

Entertaining himself with looking over the remnants of the party, he waits for Kise to come back from seeing off the last pair of his guests. He can hear their voices saying their goodbyes and then the front door falls shut. Kise’s steps come down the hall, before he appears in the living room. He looks a bit tired but also strangely relieved.

Their eyes meet for a short moment, but Kise doesn’t say anything and just gives him a faint smile before he comes to the kitchen. Aomine still silently watches as Kise pours himself another drink.

“Want me to help with that?” he asks, looking at all the empty glasses and bottles standing around in the dimly lit kitchen.

His smile turned vague, Kise swirls his drink leisurely in one hand. “You know I have personal for that.”

“Ah, right…”

Kise knows he’s staring into space and it takes a little effort to make himself snap out of it _. Why does Aomine look disappointed? That idiot has to learn to keep his features in check_ , he thinks empathetic.

“It’s late. Don’t you want to go home?” he asks into their silence, the words tasting bitter on his tongue.

Aomine looks up and his expression becomes contemplative. The soft scowl on his face, somehow still not tarnishing his uncharacteristically, gentle blue eyes.

“Do you want me to?”

Kise snorts softly. He could have added that his job requires him to be here. But no, he just has to leave those words standing on their own. As if there weren’t such a big difference between this being just a job or Kise simply wanting him to be here. Aomine must have noticed it by now, he already slipped too often. He just can’t hide his need for him, as much as he wants to.

“I dunno, what are your orders?” he throws back, hoping Aomine doesn’t miss the challenging edge to his words.

Aomine’s broad chest rises as he draws in a deep breath, while never breaking eye contact with him. He’s always been ripped, but now, that he lost every last childish feature, he’s turned into a perfect hunk. Having seen him in his uniform and knowing that he’s probably wearing a gun on him right now, just gives him such a dangerous aura. Kise has to control a slight tremble.

“That I’ll be here as often and as long as you want me to. After ten hours I can call for a sub to take over for me.”

Kise can’t keep his snort quiet this time.

“So you’re asking if I want _you_ to stay here, or some stranger?” Can’t he read between the lines? Kise is making it so easy for him to just take his offer. He just has to say he wants to, that is all.

“You can also be alone if you prefer to. We are here to protect you, not to harass you.”

Kise doesn’t like how he says _we_ again and how he completely found back to the actual matter at hand here.

“Do what you want then.” He strolls over with his drink in his right hand, his eyes fixed on Aomine’s face, not wanting to miss a single reaction from him. “I don’t need someone to be here over night,” as Kise draws closer, Aomine swallows, but he’s good at keeping his face in check this time, “but if you go home or stay here…” Kise stops in front of him, far away enough not to make it weird, but close enough for it to be just casual, “that is completely your choice.” he finishes with a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He won’t let Aomine get away. He wants him to make a clear decision without finding any excuses. He’s done with always running after him. Maybe it’s time to finally switch things around.

Aomine stays silent, adamantly keeping eye contact. Kise remembers how he used to blush or averted his gaze, not able to keep up with the intensity of his deep blue stare. Now, he can hold it. There is nothing to be afraid of after all. He’s not expecting anything from him anymore.

“I asked you first what you want.” With his breathtakingly, deep voice, Aomine demands the same thing as Kise wants to hear from him.

Kise huffs a soft laugh, barely more than a breath. As always, he doesn’t leave him any room to escape. He empties his drink, placing the glass on the counter, before he takes one last step forward and is definitely invading his personal space now.

“And I just told you it’s your choice.” His voice just above a whisper. He won’t back down, not anymore.

A tension loaded silence settles between them. Then Aomine moves, leaning towards him and its unmistakably an act of dominance.

“Do you want me to leave?” Aomine rephrases his words, as if that would make it any easier to answer. Kise can feel his breath softly hitting his face, at their close proximity.

“No.” he breaths back, never willingly deciding to do so. It was Aomine’s spell that he just can’t escape. He feels captivated by those blue eyes. As if Aomine could just see through his every layer of carefully built-up self-protection. Like there’s just nowhere to hide from him, making him so vulnerable again.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Kise sees, from the corner of his eye, how Aomine slowly raises his arm and because of that motion he suddenly snaps back to reality.

“Ok, I’ll prepare the guest room.” Stoically he turns away and only just feels the soft tug on his sleeve, before he is out of his reach, bringing a safe distance between them again. Not looking back, trying to hide his face since he can’t even tell himself what is showing on it right now.

He _knows_ that Aomine _knows_ that he felt the tug when he wanted to touch him. Kise forces his heartbeat to calm down, shallowly breathing though his nervousness and stopping his train of thought right there. He can’t let this happen. He can’t let him get so close again. No, closer even. It had been too hard to give up on him. He wanted to forget him; he reminds himself.

It’s just too dangerous for his heart.


	5. Not like I faint every time we touch

[Crush – Jennifer Paige](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J8rmZOgQL0)

-

Aomine doesn’t know what came over him. Only now that he lays here in bed, in Kise’s house, in the dark, it finally sinks into him, that he just tried to make a move towards his former teammate and friend Kise Ryouta.

First there was the absolutely normal euphoria of seeing him again. Sure, he’d been elated and so happy. It was like awakening from some dull state of being. Even back in high school, Kise had been the one who could make him feel alive, no matter what. And now, it seems Kise is doing it again. Affecting him a little differently than anyone else. Their connection had always been something special, he realizes, thinking back. An uncomfortable sensation creeps up inside him. Has he ever appreciated him enough for that? Was he even aware of this at the time?

With everything leading up to this and what is going on now, he has taken it for granted that he immediately felt such a strong urge to protect him. And all these confusing feelings, he thought were just a small side effect from it all.

Now though, staring up at the dark ceiling, he notices this uncomfortable tight knot in his chest. What was it that he wanted to do anyway? What would he have done, if Kise hadn’t avoided him just half an hour ago? In that moment, he wanted to have him closer, that is all he knows what he felt. It had always been difficult for him to not just act on his instincts. He’s too impulsive and often has to deal with the consequences later. But the way Kise looked at him simply made his mind shut off.

Aomine can’t tell if Kise knows himself, how shocked he looked. It’s unsettling. His reaction was way too strong for what he’d expected from him. He is positive that Kise felt the tension too. If he didn’t want him to act on it, a simple rejection, maybe disguised as a lighthearted joke, would’ve sufficed. He has seen him doing just that so many times before. He had always been a pro at rejecting people carefully. Aomine would know that Kise doesn’t want this. He would understand and have to accept it. But this…

Kise looked panicked even and it felt dishonest and just wrong.

Aomine lies awake, not able to get Kise’s face out of his mind. That expression of fear utterly confuses him. As if Kise was scared _of him_ , and that just doesn’t make any sense. There has to be more to it.

-

It’s only 06:30 in the morning when Aomine decides it’s no use to stay in bed any longer. He hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep, but he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep again. He gets up and puts on some simple and casual clothes. As far as he knows there’s nothing planned for today. Outside it’s gloomy and gray, it must’ve rained.

He debates taking up his holster. After a long moment of recalling the messages he’d read on Kise’s phone, he decides to put it on. He throws a casual vest over it, so it’s not obvious he’s carrying it. He doesn’t want to remind Kise why he is here. It’s stupid, but he wants to make this is as easy as possible for him.

When he comes into the living room, he falters. He finds Kise sleeping on the couch, curled up under a thin throw blanket. On the table in front of him, is a half empty bottle of some expensive looking vodka, an empty glass, and his phone.

Carefully Aomine steps closer, trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake him up. He gets close enough to see his sleeping face, half covered by the white blanket. His blond hair is a little disheveled and he looks paler than usually, but he sleeps calmly, breathing deep and slow. Involuntarily Aomine himself, feels calmer seeing him like this. He tries to remember if he ever saw him asleep before. They’d been on training camps together, but has he actually looked at him then? Of course he hasn’t. That would have been just weird.

Suddenly he’s distracted, by Kise’s phone lighting up. He doesn’t mean to snoop, but one second of looking at the bright screen is enough to let him freeze in disbelieve.

127 new messages. There are too many of them, for the little preview field from the last message to still be displayed. It simply shows the sheer amount, changing to 128, with a slight buzz as another one comes in. Aomine walks around the table and stands at Kise’s feet, trying to decide if he should wake him up.

Deep in thought, he stares at the phone, not realizing that Kise has woken up.

“Sometimes this goes on throughout the whole night.” Kise’s sleepy voice breaks through the complete silence of the early morning.

Aomine almost jumps. “Holy shit!” He spins around, clutching his hand over his thumping heart.

Kise tiredly cracks a small smile, hidden beneath his blanket, at seeing Aomine so startled. He slowly sits up, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and yawns.

“Why the hell are you sleeping here anyway?” Aomine asks feeling caught. Once he recovered from his little shock, he sits down next to him. He has to fight the urge to keep looking back at Kise over and over. It’s just unfair how gorgeous he looks, right after waking up, his hair a little messed up and with this drowsy look, being wrapped into his blanked like a burrito.

“She’s mad.” Kise ignores his last question, softly tilting his head towards his phone, that just buzzed again.

“What?” Aomine follows Kise’s eyes back to his phone on the table, his thoughts having wandered off, in the meantime.

“She must have figured out by now, why you stayed here over night again.”

They both silently stare at the phone as another messages comes in. Aomine suspects Kise hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep either tonight.

“Can I ask you something?” Aomine speaks up, his next question pressing him since yesterday morning. “Why are you so sure that it’s a woman? I mean, I get that it’s more likely but… why do you talk about them as if you’d know them?”

Kise stays silent for a moment longer. He did not expect Aomine to ask him this. He is too aware of this himself and he hates it. He hates that he can understand Haatou to a certain point. But why must Aomine catch on to that in such a short amount of time?

“It’s her name. It’s so emotional. In my experience men usually don’t want to show vulnerability.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow at him. “The name?”

Kise doesn’t miss, that he started to avoid addressing Haatou as female. “I have a theory on how she came up with that name. If you pronounce it Japanese it sounds like a made-up word, but if you try to imagine it being English… it can mean one of two things or maybe even both.”

Aomine thinks about this for a second before he says: “Heart?”

“Or hurt.” Kise nods acknowledging.

Aomine stares, a little taken aback at how fitting this theory really is.

“This still doesn’t explain why you think that it’s a woman.”

“It’s just a gut feeling.” Kise shrugs his shoulders. “I think she’s been hurt. That’s why she flees herself into a made-up reality. Like a dream.” He looks away, feeling as if he just said too much.

Aomine really hopes that he’s just imagining this right now. It would be so wrong if Kise actually feels something resembling sympathy for his stalker. For the person constantly threatening him and throwing his life into this chaos. This just almost sounded as if he could relate to her somehow.

These unsettling thoughts lead him back to something else, he needs to get out now, before it becomes too weird.

“Hey listen…”

Kise looks up at him and somehow this doesn’t make it easier for Aomine to say what he wants to say. He pinches the bridge of his nose, before running his hand over his face, letting his head sink, trying to come up with the right words.

“Yesterday, I didn’t mean to… I mean I-“

“Just forget about it.”

“What?” Aomine’s head snaps back up, finding Kise staring out the window front into the dull, gray morning, a strange wall of aloofness surrounding him. Aomine can’t tell what it is about him, but he feels reluctant to open his mouth again.

“Let’s just not talk about it, ok?” A small, emotionless smile tugs on Kise’s lips and with that Aomine is certain that indeed something happened between them yesterday, and that it feels wrong to just ignore it now.

“I just want you to know that I didn’t-“

“It’s ok, really. Just forget about it.” Kise cuts him off again, turning his head back to him.

“…ok.” Aomine is still reluctant to drop the topic. For whatever reason Kise decided to just ignore it, his hard, distant stare lets Aomine know he won’t allow him to speak about it. At least he now knows that whatever was happening between them last night, isn’t as insignificant as Kise apparently wants it to be.

Kise watches Aomine’s face closely, a little amused even at his miffed expression. It would be so easy right now to tease him, acting as if his sudden interest just comes from seeing how Kise’s life turned out to be. But he knows that this is far from the truth. Aomine probably hasn’t even thought about that yet. One more reason why it is so hard to keep him at a safe distance. Kise sighs.

“Look, I don’t want this to get awkward. I have enough going on and I don’t want anybody to get dragged into this mess more than necessary. I know why she threw that smoke grenade two days ago. Ayumi and I were standing too close next to each other, just having a normal conversation, right in front of the door.”

Kise looks directly into Aomine’s eyes, hoping he can’t see his desperation, buried under this reasonable explanation, he just came up with. Not that he isn’t really worried about the people around him, but this simply isn’t why he avoided Aomine yesterday. He is in too deep for that already. He couldn’t process yet, that he felt something happening between them and it’s even more unnerving that Aomine seemed to have felt it too. If that’s the case, he will get over it soon. Not like himself, Kise is sure.

Aomine knows he has to accept that for now. But only for now because he also doesn’t miss how Kise didn’t explicitly say that he doesn’t want it. This is probably grasping at straws here, but Aomine refuses to just give in like that. Kise will have to tell him directly.

He knows that what he’s about to do is wrong. He’s aware he’s probably interpreting too much into this, but he needs to know. Yesterday he noticed that Kise is avoiding to touch him at all, not only in that one moment. This is new and it troubles him. They never had a problem with being close physically. Why would they, when they were playing basketball all the time and saw each other in the changing room almost every single day.

Aomine confidently reaches out and simply takes Kise’s hand, holding it firmly before he can pull it away. And he wants to. Aomine feels the surprise in him and the light tug, but he doesn’t let him go this time. Now he knows for sure, he’s not imagining this either.

“I won’t let her get near you.”

Aomine is serious and won’t let any confusing feelings get in the way, of letting him know that he will do everything he can, to protect him.

At his touch, Kise has the immediate urge to flee, but the stern look on Aomine’s face lets him halt. There is nothing weird between them this time and his warm hand feels just so comforting. Kise knows his façade has some huge cracks already. Too tired to care about it though, he gives in. Just this once, he tells himself. He knew from the start that he won’t be able to perfectly keep up his act in front of Aomine for long. He never was.

“I know you won’t.”

This moment feels as if the past three years didn’t happen. This strange distance between them is finally gone. Sure, there are still a lot of things they haven’t caught up on with each other, but somehow Kise feels closer to Aomine than he ever has. There’s no need for containment anymore. He kinda regrets not having stayed in contact now. He silently wonders how everything would’ve turned out if they had.


	6. Walked into the flames

[Ghost Town – Adam Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT7nYR2JNG8)

-

“Aominecchi?”

“Hmh?”

When Kise comes out of his bathroom, Aomine’s eyes stay fixed on his phone, reading through his latest mail, but he tilts his head slightly to show that he’s listening.

“Do you always have to wear your uniform when we go out?”

“Not really, why?”

“You should wear a suit tonight.”

“Why?” his face involuntarily turns into a scowl, and not because of the sheer amount of mail he still has to work through.

“This event is a bit high-class, if you know what I mean.”

He looks up, finding Kise standing in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, adjusting the collar of his suit. It’s a little stupid just how flashed Aomine is by his appearance. The aquamarine blue suit he’s wearing fits him outrageously well. Blue has always been his color, it just looks so good on him. His fair skin tone and his blond hair contrast so beautifully with it. With the darker features he added, the dark gray shoes and shirt, the whole picture is rounded to perfection. And somehow Kise still manages to give, this presumably prim look, something daring. Maybe it’s his silver earring, or his stylishly tousled hair, or the fact that he didn’t bother to close the first two buttons of his shirt. Aomine doesn’t know what it is about him, all he knows is that Kise looks too delicious for his own good.

Aomine is glad that his face has been a scowl as he looked up, and that it froze like that too. He can act as if he’s just bothered by apparently having to compete with what’s in front of him.

“I don’t have a suit with me.”

Kise raises an eyebrow at him through the mirror.

“Ok I don’t have a suit.” He growls annoyed at which Kise cracks a smile.

“Hm too bad.” Kise doesn’t look as if he actually finds it pitiful though. The silent smile on his lips stays, as he gives himself one last check, and then turns around.

“Guess I’ll have to take you like this then. Not that you look bad in your uniform anyway.”

This wasn’t exactly a compliment, but it still sends a prickling sensation over Aomine’s skin.

“It’s a uniform, it’s not supposed to look good.”

He tries to stay serious, but at his words Kise laughs out, bright, and warm, just like Aomine remembers it from all these years ago.

“Well, I guess there are different opinions on that. Come on, let’s go.”

Kise starts walking and Aomine follows him, getting up from his bed, where he’d waited. They are picked up by a black limousine, this being a first time for Aomine. Kise secretly simpers to himself, observing Aomine’s miffed expression, giving away exactly what he thinks about the flashy and tacky interior.

“Here have some champagne since you don’t have to drive tonight. Maybe this’ll make it more bearable for you.” Kise snickers, pouring him a glass.

Aomine takes it, but he’s never had champagne either, so he sniffs at it before he tries it. His pissy mood quickly evaporates though when he sees how exasperated Kise watches him.

“It’s just sparkly wine, not poison.”

Aomine grins and takes a sip, followed by a disgusted sound. “That’s sweet.” He states surprised, pulling a face, because he hasn’t expected that.

“Yes, I don’t like the sweet kind either.” Kise grins sardonically back at him. Only now, Aomine notices that he doesn’t have a glass himself.

“Very funny really. What do I do with it now? I can’t drink that.”

Kise giggles, just shrugging his shoulders, not being very helpful. Aomine takes another sip, but it’s just too disgusting and he can’t suppress the shudder, the sweet and stale flavor elicits from him. Kise rolls his eyes, reaching out his hand.

“You baby, give me it.”

Only too gladly Aomine hands him back the glass, watching with fascinated repulsion how Kise downs the whole drink in one go. It’s his time to laugh though, because Kise also can’t suppress a shudder himself. Still grimacing thought the awful taste, Kise grinds out:

“I avoid it as much as I can and it’s still as gross as I remember it.”

“Why did you want me to drink it then?” Aomine chuckles.

“Because I need you to snap out of your pissy mood, and it worked. Don’t try to deny it.”

Kise winks and gives him his glowing smile, that Aomine misses so much. He quickly tries to find another topic, and yes, that alone should be a reason to worry because since when does he not know what to talk about? Since when does he even feel the need to talk about something to fill the silence between him and someone else?

But Kise looks contend, just gazing out the window with a faint smile on his face. The sudden nervousness in Aomine fades away again and he remembers that he always could enjoy silence with Kise. His mind drifts off, realizing that the only other person he can have these kind of moments with is Satsuki. He almost forgot that Kise could give him the same contentedness. Because no one else has ever gotten this close to him, and only now he can appreciate how rare and valuable it is.

“Are you gonna stay with me the whole evening?”

In all his musings, he hasn’t noticed that Kise’s expression has changed. He doesn’t look so relaxed anymore.

“That is the plan, yes. Don’t you want me to?”

Kise doesn’t answer him immediately, staring out the window for a moment longer before he turns his head to look at him.

“Sure. Whatever you have to do.”

Again Aomine doesn’t know what to answer, but not because he’s nervous. It’s as if Kise has been switched out. His glow is gone, along with the soft smile on his face. He looks harder and it’s actually a little unsettling. It has merely been a minute in which Aomine didn’t pay attention to him. What could’ve gone through his mind that changed Kise’s mood so drastically in this short amount of time?

“I asked you what you want.” Aomine looks at him intently, trying to figure out what is going on. “Don’t you want me there? You have to tell me this, I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. This is not the general idea of me being here.”

Kise sighs and his features relax a little bit. “It’s fine. Of course I don’t mind you being here, and you can stay with me the whole evening.”

“Ok.” Even though Kise seems like he’s honest, Aomine stays wary. There is something obscure to Kise’s mood swings. This is not him switching to his professionalism like when he’s talking to his fangirls, this is something entirely different and new. There’s animosity in his voice. Something Aomine has never witnessed from him before.

+++

The evening is exhausting. The electronic music is loud, the bass hammering in his ears and the secluded VIP area is loaded with people. Aomine is never more than an arm length away and this is the only thing Kise can use to ground himself with. The constant feeling of being watched is more tolerable when he knows part of it is Aomine. They are standing at the bar, always having to move out of the way, because there are just so many people trying to get past them, constantly. Kise had to mingle and engage in so many conversations tonight. It’s getting late and he wants nothing more than to finally go home. But just as this thought crosses his mind, a blonde girl, surrounded by a flock of more girls, grabs his attention.

“Well look who’s here.”

Unconsciously Kise takes a step back from the bar, softly bumping into Aomine with his back.

“Did you say something?” Aomine says loud, trying to talk over the monotone, booming music. Automatically his hands come up to hold him by his upper arms, steadying Kise. It may not even cross his mind, but Kise himself immediately gets the urge to sink into his arms and hide. So he does the only logical thing and quickly turns around so Aomine has to let go of him again. He does not want to make it awkward however and so he gives him a little smile and leans up, talking into his ear.

“That girl over there…” he unobtrusively points her out to him, “that’s Sara. The head of my official Fanclub.”

“Which one?” Aomine furrows his brows, looking at the young women slowly making their way through the crowd.

“The blonde one.”

Aomine still looks unsure, but it’s not really his fault because there are definitely more than one blonde.

“The one with the huge breasts.” Kise grumbles exasperated, rolling his eyes.

“Ah.”

 _Ah,_ Kise mocks him in his own head, but not out loud. Initially his plan was to try and escape before they would see him. But something about Aomine’s stupid stare irks him and he decides to stay. It only takes about half a minute before Sara’s trained eyes find him. He watches her, how her eyes scan the room and how they briefly widen as they finally land on him.

“Ryou-chan!”

To his amusement, the screeching call is immediately followed by a repulsed sounding, low grumbled _what the fuck_ , coming from behind him. He doesn’t pay it any mind though, his face splitting into a cocky smirk as Sara, followed by her entourage, practically fights her way through the crow until they are standing in front of him and Aomine.

Casually, Kise has one hand in his pocket, and leisurely holds his drink in his other, as he leans back against the bar.

“Sara, I see you brought more friends than last time.”

“Yes, Ayumi managed to get more tickets for us this time.” Sara also grins cockily, looking proud.

“Hah, poor Ayumicchi. I bet you didn’t give her much of a choice.”

“Not really no.” Sara steps closer and Kise knows Aomine is about to make her back away again. It’s purely out of spite that he wants to foil his plans and before Aomine can do anything he takes one decisive step towards her, so they are almost touching. Aomine can’t interfere when he’s the one initiating this himself.

Kise knows how he looks, smiling down at her, his eyes darkened with cynical amusement. Of course Sara doesn’t care why he does this. She’s always poised and bold. Grinning back up at him, Kise knows she thinks she’s looking sultry. And she does, it’s just not doing to him what she intends.

“May I introduce a few new members to our club?”

Kise acts interested, gazing over her head, back to where the other girls are waiting. They all seem to be more nervous than Sara, timidly smiling when Kise finally pays them attention too.

“This are Mina, Yoko and… what was your name again?”

“Koyou.” A very shy looking girl answers when Sara almost snaps at her.

“Koyou.” She repeats, turning back to Kise with a toothy grin. Sara doesn’t even try to act as if she cares that they maybe want to talk to him too. It’s always entertaining to watch her bully his fans. Kise ignores Sara and walks around her to politely introduce himself to the three new girls and also shakes hands with the few others he’s seen before. They are not as shy anymore, since they know that he’s always nice to them. He lets them take a few photos together and gives three new autographs. Sara is doing good at portraying patience, so Kise decides to reward her for it this time.

Sara must be aware that he will not hesitate to subliminally bully her too if she’s too mean to the others in front of him. He already let her feel this a few times and Sara is not stupid. She learned fast that he is willing to talk to her if she only behaves.

“So, enjoying your evening so far?” Kise asks her, leaning back onto the bar again, his body half turned towards her. He attempts to forget about Aomine, but the brooding, tall frame in the periphery of his vision is hard to ignore.

“I am now.” Sara answers, leaning her body towards him. He’s sure she’s not consciously aware of it, but she’s getting really close. Or maybe she doesn’t want to shout over the music, so she keeps up her seductive antics.

“I fear I must disappoint you tonight. I was actually about to leave, before I saw you.” Kise’s smirk gets wider, but hers doesn’t waver either.

“So you stayed because of me?”

For an eighteen-year-old her flirting is good. Kise likes to play with her. She’s never hurt or put off. He suspects this is just a game for her too. She probably really likes him, but it’s just a crush and unconsciously she must know that this will never happen.

“I did.”

“Hmh, interesting. So you like seeing me after all. I thought you’re just acting nice towards us because you have to.” Her grin gets a malicious edge to it and Kise has to suppress a laugh.

“It’s always fun talking to you Sara. I can’t deny that.”

She laughs too and it only highlights how pretty she is. If she weren’t such a bitch sometimes, Kise probably would have seriously considered to let her get what she wants, only once. Maybe twice… he ponders, examining her openly. It’s not like she seems to mind, quite the opposite actually.

“I thought you wanted to leave?” Kise almost jumps, at the sudden, deep voice in his ear. Aomine is so close that he can feel his breath against his skin and it completely tears him out of his playful, flirty mood. Looking up he finds Aomine standing close and he looks very much intimidating. His blue eyes wandering over the crowd and his fangirls.

“Is there something wrong?” Kise asks back, putting on fake confusion. He’s not gonna let him order him around like that.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Aomine speaks quiet enough that Sara can’t understand what he whispers into Kise’s ear, but her attention certainly is on him now.

“And who are you?” she asks, sounding condescending, but Kise means to also hear slight curiosity and the way she checks out Aomine is just giving away too much. She’s intrigued.

Since Aomine doesn’t answer her fast enough, just staring her down, a little unsure, Kise does it for him.

“That’s Aominecchi, an old friend and now also my bodyguard.”

“Oooh, why’s that?” Sara doesn’t seem deterred in the least, ogling at Aomine now.

“I’ve had some problems lately, with a-“

“I don’t think we have to elaborate on that.” Aomine cuts in, finally looking at Kise directly as he steps forward. Kise feels a wave of anger, but begrudgingly realizes that he’s probably right. He really shouldn’t go around telling everyone about his stalker situation.

“Hmh ok, don’t tell me then.” Sara acts unaffected, looking back and forth between both of them. “So you two come as a package now, when you say he’s your bodyguard?” the shameless glint in her eyes is giving away exactly what she’s thinking and Kise just can’t contain his laugh again. He throws his arm around Aomine’s shoulders, but at the same time he leans down to her.

“That’s right. He’s kinda like my shadow these days.”

He can feel Aomine tensing under his arm, but he holds Sara’s amused gaze. Her lips twitch upwards, her next words making Kise laugh out once more:

“I’d love to join this arrangement.”

She brazenly says this out loud and Aomine must’ve heard it too, but Kise just finds her so amusing that he can’t care about him right now.

“We really should be going now Sara. It was nice seeing you. Maybe next time we’ll have more time for you.” He winks at her and lets go of Aomine again. He feels his stare but avoids meeting it. Sara actually pouts at him. Usually she takes his rejections with more graze.

“See you around girls.”

The other girls had been talking among themselves, but immediately look up when Kise waves at them. There’s a collective chant of goodbyes and waving hands, while Kise smiles at them, subtly shoving at Aomine to make him move. Aomine grabs his wrist and starts pulling him through the crowd, giving Kise just a brief moment to look back at Sara who still looks at them as if she’s debating to just follow. But she stays where she is and Kise is relieved, turning into the direction Aomine is pulling him.

They get through the crowd, and into the hallway, but Aomine doesn’t let go of him. He even tightens his hold on his wrist and his steps get faster. Kise doesn’t like the vibe he’s giving off and tries to pull his hand free. He tugs, but Aomine just drags him along, not even turning around once. A little forceful, Aomine shoves open the door and drags him outside. He suddenly spins around, forcing Kise back until his back is flat against the wall. He looks pissed and Kise has to remind himself again, not to be intimidated. As dark, and as threatening as he might look, towering over him like that in this dimly lit back alley, there’s no reason to be intimidated, not at all… hopefully.

“Tell me, don’t you get the situation? Do I have to remind you that someone threw a smoke grenade into your living room? That someone is out to get you? Why do you act like nothing is wrong?”

Kise glares up at him, feigning indifference to the way he tries to corner him. “I never forget about it. Not a single second of the day I am able to forget, but thanks for reminding me once more. That’s exactly what I need right now.” His words come sharp and cynical. He wants Aomine to know his place. Him acting as if nothing is wrong is the only thing he _can do_ , without slowly going insane.

“Then why were you flirting with that girl like that? I mean she’s in your fan club-”

“Head of my fan club.”

“Doesn’t that make her suspicious to you?”

“Not at all.”

“Care to elaborate?” Aomine crosses his arms over his chest, challenging, raising his eyebrow as if he thinks he knows he’s in the right.

“I know she is not Haatou, because I know Sara for four years now. I know it’s not her, she would have done that much earlier. And are you sure that this is really the problem here?”

“What?” now Aomine looks confused.

“Don’t you think your little emotional outburst here isn’t because you didn’t like her flirting with me?”

“My emotional what now?!” Aomine bursts out scandalized but now Kise is getting mad too.

“Don’t you think that, maybe, you’re just jealous, when I give my attention to someone that isn’t you?”

Aomine’s crossed arms fall to his sides, his jaw going slack and his eyes wide, but Kise goes on, mercilessly, his voice getting sharper, not able to control his anger.

“Maybe you’re just not used to me not always running after you and you can’t handle it. You always think everything is just about you. You are the best after all, why wouldn’t the world revolve around you all the time-“  
  
“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” Aomine really shouts this time.

“THEN WHY DO YOU GET SO POSSESSIVE OVER ME?!”

His breath ragged and his fists shaking at his sides, Kise finally realizes just how mad he is. His teeth clenched; he hisses out:

“You don’t own me. No one does.”

“I.. this is not w-what I-“

“I can talk to who ever I want. You don’t get to decide what I do or with who!”

“Oh so you do wanna hook up with that girl? Sorry, was I in the way, or something?” Aomine is getting defensive again, stepping closer, since intimidation is apparently the only way he knows how to handle that. Kise shoves him away with force and starts stomping towards the main street. “Even if I did, this is none of your business.” He spits, not waiting, not wanting to listen to him anymore. His heart is racing unreasonably fast, and his eyes sting.

Just before he reaches the corner though, Aomine’s hand grabs his wrist again, spinning him around forcefully, making him stumble against his chest. His arms come around him and he really tries to shake him off and get away, but Aomine is stronger, or more determined, or not on the brink of tears right now, like himself. Kise’s anger slowly fades against his will, quickly becomes something even more aggravating. Aomine’s scent around him is making his knees weak. Those strong, warm arms constricting around him the more he tries to fight them. He hates it and his anger directs towards himself. Why is he even getting so worked up about what Aomine just said and why can’t he just let him be? Kise settles for halfheartedly trying to squirming out of his hold, slowly but gradually resigning to his fate and soon just hides his face in Aomine’s chest. He bites his quivering bottom lip, holding his breath.

“I am sorry. I know you actually wanted to leave earlier. And you are right… it really is none of my business.”

“Let go of me.” Kise whispers, not trusting his own voice to come out steady. If there’s one thing he really doesn’t want right now, it is for Aomine to let go of him.

“When you stop being angry at me.”

“I’m not angry anymore.” He retorts petulant.

“Promise?” Aomine’s arms loosen up as he looks down on him, but Kise stays where he is, not moving away, just weakly nodding his head into Aomine’s chest.

“Ok...” Aomine’s arms slowly fall away from him, but he doesn’t back away, letting Kise hide for a moment longer.

With a shaky sigh, Kise raises his head, turning away as soon as his face is visible to Aomine. Quickly he walks ahead, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before he waits for Aomine to catch up to him. He’s sure Aomine followed after him this slow on purpose, waited for him to regain his composure before catching up. In silence they walk to the parking lot where the driver is waiting for them. Inside the limousine Aomine is also giving him space, sitting not too close to him, and also not opposite from him. Just one seat away and looking out the dark window. His own mood swings become so exhausting, because now he feels guilty again, actually wishing Aomine would come closer. But then again, he knows he shouldn’t.


	7. I’m the best mistake you’ll ever make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played this song in the background, mixed with one of those thunderstorm ambient videos on youtube. If you wanna do that too.

[Trouble – Natalia Kills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M6_P9aUpsE)

-

This evening was a bad idea. There’s simply no reason for Aomine to be here. There are no events planned, no shooting or meeting, nothing. Kise never said that he needs him to be here today, but after staying in his own apartment yesterday, he wound up here the next day anyway. Sure, the excuse to having to check on him, is always wonderfully convenient. The weather also provides another fantastic excuse for them to not go anywhere and him staying, at least until the storm has calmed down a bit. Somehow this doesn’t happen though and Aomine ends up staying the whole afternoon until it gets actually dark. He can’t even say where all the hours went so fast. They were just talking, watching some movies, ordering take out and were simply having fun, like they used to, a few years back. What’s different though from their teenage years, is Kise’s offer for Aomine to finally taste his way through his liquor shelve. He never would’ve asked, having almost forgotten about his initial thought to want to try some of it anyway, but Kise seems to have taken on a habit of making himself one or two drinks in the evening and so he offered.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Aomine asks, feeling a certain warmth spread comfortably in his stomach, and recognizing a slight, but distinct lilt to his own words.

Kise snickers, standing on the opposite side of the bar, fixing them another pair of some new creation of cocktail. “Not really. We only had two and a shot. I think you’re just not used to anything other than beer.”

Aomine hums low, considering he might be right. Kise doesn’t seem too much affected himself. He skillfully pours two bottles at once into two tall cocktail glasses and Aomine watches fascinated how smoothly he can do that, without getting the different colors of the juice and the liquor mixed up. With both hands at the same time, mind you. Then a thought crosses his mind and he asks:

“Is this part of your secret?” Kise’s eyes briefly flash to him, before quickly looking back at the glasses he’s filling up. “Are you a-ambidextus or how ever this is called?”

“Ambidextrous? No I am not.” Kise’s face splits into a sly grin. “I’m just good with my hands.”

“Obviously.” Aomine states a little dazed, watching him finishing both glasses at the exact same time, putting the bottles on the counter, and then adding a cherry to each glass. The drink is split in yellow and blue, and looks like something girls would love, to Aomine. Kise slides one of the glasses towards him.

“Tropical storm, it’s actually just pineapple juice, blue curacao and vodka.”

Aomine reaches out, pulling the drink towards himself and takes a small sip through the straw. “Where did you learn to mix drinks? I never even heard of this one?”

Kise props his chin on his palm, watching Aomine observing his new creation. “Do you like it? It’s a bit sweet, but I like it.”

“It’s good.” Aomine agrees. It is sweet, but not too much and he also feels that it’s pretty strong.

“When you go to so many fashion events, Galas, Bars and Clubs all the time, you simply can’t avoid this drinking culture. I never really learned how to do them; I was just watching barkeepers a lot.”

“Copying them?”

Kise laughs out brightly and the sound hits right into Aomine’s heart.

“Yes. Not really hard since I usually copy a bit more complex stuff… or rather used to.”

Aomine immediately gets the feeling of having said something wrong. Normally he doesn’t notice it when it happens, but there’s such heavy somberness in the way Kise’s voice drops at the end of his sentence. Aomine would have to be deaf not to notice it.

“Doesn’t this whole copying talent help a lot with being an actor?”

Kise takes a drink from his glass, before he pushes up to stand straight again, looking a bit more collected. “It makes the whole thing pretty easy for me to be honest.”

“So it’s not a challenge.”

Kise’s eyes dart over to him again, letting Aomine know, he just said what Kise avoided to say out loud.

“Not really, no.” he confirms, sinking his head slowly, but his eyes stay fixed on Aomine.

The silence settling isn’t really uncomfortable or awkward, but it has a certain weight to it.

“Wanna go out and play?” Aomine shoots this question at him, without thinking. A little taken aback Kise stares for a moment, before he half laughs, half huffs.

“It’s pouring rain outside.”

“So? It’s warm.”

“It’s completely dark?”

“Didn’t bother us the first night I was here.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Not enough and maybe this is your chance to finally get some points over me.” Aomine’s face splits into a taunting grin. He knows which buttons to push to get Kise to comply. “Not that it would count though. But you know… maybe for a little hubris, you could try.”

Kise laughs out again, for real this time and Aomine’s grin only gets wider.

“I drank exactly as much as you did, so it would count.”

“Nah, you’re an alcoholic. You win with that.”

Kise looks like he’s about to hit him, giving a scandalized sound before he retorts: “I am not! What the fuck Aominecchi?”

Aomine chuckles, feeling pretty safe with the counter between them. “Yes you are. I saw you drinking more alcohol these past two weeks than ever before.”

“Maybe because we were underage then? And maybe because you mostly see me at events now?” Kise says with mock indignation but it’s obvious he’s not as miffed as he portrays to be.

“Mhm…” Leaning onto his knuckles, propping his elbow on the bar, Aomine smirks at him. “And what special event is tonight then?”

Kise’s expression changes. For a second, Aomine thinks he sees something like uncertainty, but then Kise’s eyes darken, flashing him his own taunting grin.

“Maybe it’s the pre-celebration of my victory over you.”

“You’re so on.” Aomine drawls out, his smile baring teeth now. This is his Kise. The determined, carefree, and playful one. This is how he knows him and how he likes him best.

They don’t hesitate any longer. Not even caring to change into something more fitting for plying basketball, they head for the patio, step out into the rain and towards the hard pitch in the back. The floodlights are bright enough and the rain sobering enough that it doesn’t take long for them to quickly warm up, just throwing a few baskets before they start to get serious.

This time is different from all the other times they played one on one against each other. There are a lot of reasons coming to Aomine’s mind why that may be. They did drink quite a bit and they both play sloppier than usual. The rain and the night are still making it a little harder to see and harder to get a good hold of the ball. Then there’s the fact that Aomine has to ignore the moments he gets too conscious when their bodies make contact. He has to force his concentration back to staying present whenever he sees the determined, burning look in Kise’s eyes. He has to refrain from thinking about how rare this has become and why. He has to reassure himself that what they are doing is ok. Kise can go into his own backyard and not be afraid to be here. He is with him, there’s nothing to worry about.

In the end, Aomine would like to blame all of these reason for his loss. But he knows this is not the truth. Kise simply overpowered him, with raw skill and determination. He never really lost focus and Kise didn’t either. He even made him forget about all this towards the end and still he could not ward of his perfect three pointer. He could not keep him from dunking those last two times and Kise wins with more than just a point. He’s five points ahead when the alarm from Aomine’s phone sounds, safely hidden from the rain, in his sweater under a small table. It’s also not really clear to him who is more stunned by then. The apprehensive smile building on Kise’s face when they stare at each other, through the rain, chests heaving from exhaustion, it’s like it wakes something inside of Aomine himself.

He knows his own smile is more unbelieving and it takes long to let the situation sink in. It’s only when Kise starts laughing, alleviated, as if he’s freed from something, before he simply sinks down to the ground and sits on the wet floor, that Aomine finally realizes that he really did beat him just now and that by a long shot. And _fuck_ … the way he looks right now, his face turned towards the black sky, still laughing a little exhausted, his blond hair sticking to his flushed face from sweat and rainwater. Aomine needs a moment to realize that he’s openly staring at him again. His own face a mirror of what he’s feeling, unable to conceal anything. He’s just lucky that Kise isn’t looking and somehow Aomine manages to get his features back under control before Kise opens his eyes to weakly smile up at him.

“You fucking did it.”

Kise laughs out again before he says: “Oh my god Aominecchi you should see your face. I hope you’re not too upset now.” His words are obviously mean as a tease but Aomine still is too struck by what happened and by the picture Kise gives of right now.

“Upset? Are you crazy? That was fucking amazing!”

“Hey now you’re just praising yourself again.” Kise mocks with a playful pout and finally Aomine can find his own laugh. He walks over to help him up again, reaching out his arm. “No seriously, I didn’t think you actually could.” Kise takes his arm and lets Aomine pull him to his feet.

“How nice of you to believe in me like that.” Kise snickers. They start walking back to the house, alongside the pool when suddenly Aomine stops, intending to say something. But Kise, who is just half a step behind him, bumps into him and the tiled floor is too slippery, his reaction speed apparently too exhausted and before either of them can do anything, Aomine stumbles and with a slight shock bolting through his body and a suffocated shout, he tumbles into the pool.

Kise immediately clutches his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, watching how Aomine slowly raises up again, his tall figure just eerily illuminated by the pool lights below, water cascading down from him. The dark aura he gives off almost stops Kise from laughing out loud, just almost though.

He topples over, holding his stomach, standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool himself. Aomine glares up at him with a daunting look on his face.

“Are you fucking serious?” he growls out.

“I’m s-so sorry.” Kise wheezes out, lifting his head to glance down at Aomine through teary eyes.

“First you beat me and now this? Is this some kind of suppressed anger you need to get rid of, or what?”

Kise still can’t stop chuckling shaking his head. It’s not like they weren’t drenched to their skin already and Aomine luckily dropped his phone and sweater to the floor. But Kise still should have given more attention to how close he is standing to the edge, because Aomine is right beneath him. Bracing one arm against the ground, he suddenly jumps up, grabbing at Kise’s belt and mercilessly pulls him down too.

Kise screams out in surprise, but it’s too late. With a hitched yelp and a loud splash he falls sideways, completely powerless against Aomine’s grip.

A second later, his blond head breaks through the surface, drawing in a sharp breath, glaring scandalized at Aomine. Now it is Aomine’s turn to laugh at Kise, who’s eyes narrow, zeroing in on him.

“That was an accident!” Kise complains loud, splashing water at his face.

Aomine shields himself with his arm, still snickering. “Yeah? Well… this wasn’t.” he adds with an amused shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re an asshole!” Despite his indignant tone, Kise can’t suppress the smirk spreading on his own face. He slowly comes closer, getting ready for revenge.

“Don’t be such a crybaby, you deserve this after your little victory.”

Kise pounces, trying to dunk Aomine’s head underwater, but he only manages to make him sway a little, Aomine immediately steading his stance, tensing the muscles in his back and neck. Since he’s also taller, Kise has to come up with something else quickly, so he hooks his arms around his shoulders and neck and stems his feet against the pool wall for support. Aomine yelps out in surprise, overwhelmed from the unexpected force, just before both of them are plunged under water again.

Coming up, Kise is laughing again and Aomine’s smirk also didn’t vanish. He grabs Kise’s wrist, who immediately cries out.

“NO! Stop, enough! I’m sorry ok?” Still laughing nervously, he brings his other arm up to ward him off. His heart hammering inside his chest, he fears being thrown over again.

But Aomine falters, his planed vengeance quickly becoming something else entirely. Still breathing heavily, he stares at Kise who can’t stop giggling and straining against his hold. How his elated laugh makes him appear as if he were younger again. His hair, wet and dripping droplets of water onto his face. How his white shirt clings to his immaculate flat chest, almost see through.

The longer he stares, the more Kise’s grin fades and eventually their gazes lock. Aomine realizes he’s still holding his wrist in his hand and that Kise didn’t pull his hand free. Kise’s lips are slightly parted and his chest still heaves form their little brawl. His golden, catlike eyes appear to glow from the soft light, that is reflected from the dark, rippling surface of the water. The rain has gotten lighter, almost stopped, only a soft rolling of a distant thunder is filling the air in that moment.

A primal feeling of want rises up inside Aomine. Like in trance, he tightens his grip on Kise’s wrist, pulling him closer and spinning them around so he can corner him up against the pool wall. Their eyes never breaking contact, he can see how Kise’s pupils widen when his back hits the wall. Aomine leans down, his left forearm settling against the wall beside Kise’s head.

They are so close, breathing the same air, their bodies just barely touching, and Kise’s hand caught in Aomine’s, raised slightly above the surface.

Aomine suddenly doesn’t know how to proceed. He doesn’t want to get rejected again, but he also can’t let go of him. It’s not his intention to make Kise uncomfortable all the time, but something tells him this is not what’s happening right now. Kise is staring up at him, his expression unreadable.

The tension between them almost tangible, as if the air is sizzling with electricity, like the sky above them. Aomine doesn’t realize that he is leaning in slowly. His whole body being pulled in by the man who slowly became everything to him.

Aomine sinks his head, presses his forehead against Kise’s, their lips just inches apart, before he stops. He has to close his eyes, unable to draw back just yet and Kise still hasn’t moved. He just stands there, rigid, caught between the wall behind him and Aomine’s body.

Suddenly he pulls his hand free from his now slack grip around his wrist. Aomine’s eyes snap open when he’s grabbed by the back of his neck and their lips crush together. Instinctively his hands fly up, cupping Kise’s face and when his brain eventually catches up with what’s happening, he can’t suppress an approving groan. He steps forward, pressing his leg between Kise’s thighs, eliciting a soft, throaty hum from him. It gives away just enough, that he can imagine how his moan would sound. He suddenly needs to know; he needs to hear it. He needs to be the reason for Kise to make such a sound or he will go crazy.

Breaking the kiss, Aomine doesn’t let go of Kise to carefully search his face. Kise’s looks up at him with heavy lidded eyes and furrowed brows, as if he’s still fighting himself inside.

“Don’t make me regret this now.” Kise whispers, his breath softly hitting Aomine’s lips, his words almost sounding like a plea.

Aomine’s eyes fall shut, shoving him up against the wall more as he sinks his head to seal his lips over the side of Kise’s neck. His hands gliding down over his chest, under water, over his sides, to his hips, where he holds him in place to slowly grind up against him. Kise’s breath hitches before Aomine hears him sigh, right next to his ear. Licking over the deep red spot he left on his pale skin, slowly he raises his head again, letting his breath ghost over his ear and jaw. He feels Kise’s heartbeat hammering against his chest and his breathing getting heavier.

He rolls his hips again, pulling Kise towards himself and this time Kise moans out loud, the sound echoing from the pool walls and shooting straight to his groin. Good, this is what he wanted to hear from him.

“Why do you think you’d regret this?” he murmurs low, letting his lips brush over Kise’s jawline, never stopping the soft roll of his hips.

There’s a sudden change and Kise’s body tenses up at his words. He places his palms on Aomine’s chest and gently, but certainly pushes him back. Their eyes meet again and this time Aomine can unmistakably see that there’s frustration and insecurity in him. Kise stays silent.

Standing there in the dark water, they just stare at each other, Aomine’s patience ultimately running out. He knows that Kise wants this too. He’s not gonna wait any longer. Letting go of his waist, he grabs both his wrists and yanks him away from the wall, pulling him towards the stairs.

“Hey! What are you-“

But Aomine cuts him off by giving a hard push to his back. Shoving him in front of himself, not letting him turn around. “Just walk.” he orders stern, with another shove to his shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Kise complains and it sounds serious, but Aomine doesn’t care. Kise tries to look at him over his shoulder, but otherwise complies and gets out of the pool, Aomine following right behind him.

They are leaving a wet trail, as Aomine makes him walk towards the patio. When they are in front of the sliding doors Kise finally stops decidedly.

“We are not going inside like that.” He determines, turning around, and stands his ground.

“Fine by me.” Aomine mumbles absently, his focus on Kise’s lips while he speaks. Invading his space once again, Aomine grips him by his collar and before Kise can react, he rips open his drenched shirt. Something in Aomine’s darkened face, suffocates Kise’s shocked complaint in its core.

For a second he revels at Kise’s expression, before dipping down, pressing his lips over his again, to shut him up for sure. Impatiently he starts tugging at his soaked clothes, pulling his now torn shirt down over his shoulders. To his mild surprise, Kise doesn’t try to fight him. With jittery hands, he hastily starts to pull on Aomine’s clothes, trying to get him out of them too.

Kise’s hands find his belt buckle, fumbling around until he finally gets it open, clumsily yanking him closer in the process. They have to draw back from their kiss, so Aomine can slip out of his t-shirt. They get caught in the wet fabric, clutching to their bodies. Aomine practically has to tear Kise out of his tight-fitting pants.

When they are both stripped down to their underwear, Kise reaches behind himself and opens the door. They’re still wet, stumbling inside, their teeth clicking together, trying to not break their kiss during the whole process.

Aomine guides him towards the couch until Kise’s legs hit the cushioned edge, making him fall back. Aomine follows, crawling over him like a predator, as if Kise would change his mind any second again and try to get away. But Kise doesn’t look uncertain anymore. The look on his face is downright devastating, laced with a delicious hint of frustration. Aomine can’t tear his eyes away from him. Looming over him, making him back up along the couch until Kise hits the backrest and there’s nowhere to go anymore.

Aomine never imagined him to possibly ever be more breathtaking than he usually is. But here he is, beneath him, the faint moonlight hitting his glistening, wet skin, looking up at him like that. There’s lightning followed by a roaring thunder, illuminating Kise’s face briefly, making Aomine feel as if he himself is being hit with the striking electricity.

Thoughts are useless right now. He just succumbs himself to his instincts. Lowering down, he makes their almost naked bodies line up, pressing flush against each other. He feels the goosebumps on Kise’s skin and how they intensify when he brushes his lips softly over his jawline again. Kise tilts back his head, as Aomine sinks down, forcing his legs apart so he can fit between them.

Aomine thrusts his hips sharply, pressing his erection up against Kise’s equally hard cock, making him gasp out. The wet fabric of their underwear doing very little to conceal. Kise moans out again, and Aomine almost loses it at the sound of this. Just everything about this man underneath him is so fucking beautiful.

Suddenly a loud crash makes them both flinch violently and in the same instant, a bright flare of light bursts out to their right.

With a jolt of surprise Aomine jumps up, all his senses suddenly alarmed, and Kise follows him out of reflex, stumbling against him in his haste. His head is spinning from the shock shooting through him, hurriedly searching for the source of the loud disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Kise beating Aomine is and probably will be a recurring theme in my fics. But it’s a personal matter of concern for me to solve this between them. I still feel like the Manga/Anime didn’t do them justice with leaving this open. It wasn’t fair, for both of them.
> 
> Also, please don’t go into pools during thunderstorms children!


	8. I’m gonna tear into your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again I'll upload the next one later tonight and it'll be longer.

[Desire – Meg Myers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Agul5xTnqdY)

-

They left the door open, leaving them completely unprotected. Aomine forgot about it, too distracted by what they were doing, and he immediately regrets it. A Molotov cocktail was thrown inside the living room, crashing on the floor and the flames now rapidly spreading, almost reaching the couch already.

“ _What the fuck_.” Kise breathes out, incredulously watching, the flames rising, in utmost shock. Aomine reacts and grabs the throw blanket from the couch. Kise watches, rigid and not really able to comprehend what is happening, how Aomine tries to snuff out the fire.

The blanket isn’t large enough to cover the whole damage and gets caught by the flames.

“ _Could you please help me here?!”_ Aomine yells at him and finally Kise snaps out of his stupor.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, feeling the adrenalin making his heart pump even faster. He sprints into the hallway to get the fire extinguisher and back to the living room. Aomine quickly gets out of the way and lets him kill the remaining fire. Kise empties the whole bottle until the whole are is covered in thick white foam, soot, and smoke.

They both stare at the damage, their chests heaving, watching the black smoke slowly twirling up in the air and getting sucked out through the open sliding door. The burned area is huge, the floor completely ruined, the door singed and even the couch is burned and still softly sizzling from the foam and soot.

With a loud thud, Kise lets the extinguisher drop to the floor. An insensible flare of rage starts building inside of him. With wide strides he stomps towards the patio, avoiding the sizzling area on the floor.

“What are you-“

Aomine wants to hold him back, but Kise has already stepped outside and starts to yell:

“YOU FUCKING COWARD! COME HERE AND FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF!”

“Shut up you idiot!” another jolt of fear hits Aomine when he realizes what he’s doing. He hurries to get to him, grabbing him by his upper arm to pull him back inside. But Kise yanks his arm free and keeps frantically searching the dark area of his backyard.

“Come back inside! This is too dangerous!” Aomine catches his wrist this time and pulls, but Kise leans his whole weight away from him.

“FUCKING ASSHOLE! I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!”

“SHUT UP!” Aomine now yells too and has to use his whole strength to finally get Kise to move. His body still turned towards his backyard; he reluctantly lets himself being dragged back inside, huffing and eyes wide with rage. When they are in the living room again, Aomine slams shut the door and shoves a seething Kise back, until they are standing at the back wall of the room, farthest away from the door.

“Are you fucking crazy? You can’t do something like that!” he hisses, heart still racing, torn between anger and the pressing need to call for support as fast as possible.

Kise glares up at him briefly, but then looks away, staring to the side.

“Do you know how fucking dangerous that was just now? What if she has a gun?”

Kise still doesn’t answer, his whole body shaking with rage, his hands balled to fists at his sides.

“I need to call a search team. She must be out there still. Can I leave you here for a second without you doing something like that again?” Aomine’s voice is stern, but he can’t completely conceal his worry swinging with. Kise needs a second before he just nods mechanically. Aomine slowly lets go of his wrist, warily watching him for a moment longer before he turns around to get Kise’s phone from the kitchen. His own is still outside, but he doesn’t ask. This is not the time for courtesies.

Kise doesn’t hear what exactly Aomine is saying when he’s almost shouting orders into his phone in the kitchen. His eyes are fixed on his backyard again. She was watching them, he knows it. She saw what they were doing, and she wanted them to stop.

The hate he feels is so strong, he doesn’t even realize he’s still standing there in just his underwear, cold and trembling. He doesn’t know how long he’s standing there, glaring out into the night, before suddenly Aomine is beside him again.

“Come on, we should get dressed. They’ll be here soon.” Aomine says carefully, handing him back his phone.

Like in trance Kise tears his eyes from the glass door and without looking at Aomine he turns and walks towards the stairs. Aomine doesn’t follow him. He has to get dressed himself, so he is heading for the guest room.

Kise doesn’t look at what he pulls out of his wardrobe, some t-shirt and the first pair of sweatpants he finds. He slips out of his wet pair of underwear and slowly gets dressed in fresh clothes. He slips into the sweater laying on his bed, finally becoming aware that he is freezing. He doesn’t go back down but sits on his bed instead. Sinking his head, grabbing at his wet hair, he stares at the floor.

Never, in his life, has he felt so mad and desperate before. He doesn’t even recognize himself. The longer he sits there in the dark, slowly a very unsettling thought forms in his mind. He can’t expose Aomine to such danger any longer. If he would get hurt, he’ll never be able to live with it. Not if it’s because of him.

His phone vibrates next to him, breaking him out of his torturous thoughts.

_He is not allowed to touch you_

_He can’t do this_

_Not like this_

_Don’t worry_

_I won’t allow it_

_You belong to me_

_My beautiful_

_You will see_

_I love you_

_He must vanish_

_Only I can love you_

_I will make you see_

_I love you most_

_We will be together_

_Soon_

_I promise_

_I love you so much_

_Why can’t you see that_

_I will erase him_

_You belong to me_

Kise shuts off his phone, not able to take this any longer. He throws it behind himself, onto the bed and sinks his face into his hands, biting his tongue to not start crying. He’s a nervous wreck by now. He can’t go on anymore and he doesn’t know how he can muster the strength to send Aomine away like this. He knew it was a mistake to let him get so close. So fucking close like he never even thought possible.

But this fear, that Haatou will do something to him, almost surpasses his desperate need to be with him. Now, that he learned that Aomine is more than willing to, his hatred towards Haatou reaches new heights. He can only hope, he’ll never get too close to her. He doesn’t know what he will do if she ever has the guts to actually show herself.

He tries to revert his train of thought away from her, not wanting to give her the success of dictating his thoughts too. But the only other thing on his mind is Aomine and that too is just too painful to deal with right now. There’s just no way out.


	9. Lately you’ve been on my mind

[Adore you – Harry Styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs_lVOPZMAM)

-

The following days are harder than Aomine thought they would be. Not only is Haatou doing her best to ruin every second of Kise’s life, but also his own mind starts suffering under her. He noticed that the only reason why it seems peaceful sometimes is because Kise is shutting off his phone, when he doesn’t need it.

He really tries not to think about Kise and himself anymore. If there’s one thing Kise surely doesn’t need right now, it’s more pressure. He makes it pretty clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it again, acting as if nothing ever happened. This is making everything even harder for Aomine himself. Accompanying him to his shootings doesn’t quite help either.

Kise is just simply stunning, all the time. When he’s working, in the morning when he gets out of bed, when he’s curled up on his couch, wrapped in a blanket or when they are out, and he makes Aomine feel like he’s the only one who he really trusts.

This newfound confusion hasn’t even settled in fully yet, and already Aomine finds himself getting unreasonably overprotective over Kise. Sure, Haatou’s terror is part of the reason for that, but not solely. Aomine catches himself, disliking when other people come too close to Kise. He can’t stand it when others are touching him and he gets the suspicion that, when Kise is working, he gets touched a lot. He has people doing his make-up, his hair, people helping him getting dressed and even undressed sometimes. It depends on the costume or whatever he has to wear for his shootings.

Maybe it’s also that Aomine’s job requires him to be paranoid to certain degree. After all they absolutely have no idea who Haatou really is. For all they know, she could also be someone close to Kise. She could be a colleague or someone from staff.

Aomine has switched out his usual blue uniform with something more suitable. He’s now wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his jacket, every time they leave the house. If he could make Kise wear one too, he would. He, of course, has his gun on him all the time now. He doesn’t even feel safe in Kise’s home anymore. In his black cargo pants, he carries a few other essentials with him, like his badge, handcuffs, and spare clips for his gun. And every day he hopes that he doesn’t have to use any of it. Well, except for the handcuffs of course.

He really doesn’t know how Kise dealt with it before. It became very clear, rather quickly that Aomine won’t leave his side much anymore. He’s practically around him 24/7. And it’s not even Kise requesting him too. Aomine knows now that Haatou is watching Kise almost all the time, he just can’t figure out how she does it. There are times where she is quiet for a few hours and he guesses, these must be the times where she sleeps. But they are random and have no clear pattern. Kise was right that she mostly just sends him texts, but not only. Sometimes things happen and Aomine is sure she’s behind it.

Kise gets send presents with strange letters, to his workplaces, to his home, as if she knows his schedule. Mostly they are just flowers or little present baskets. Aomine makes it a point to not let him get near them anymore. They get directly send to the lab, searching them for fingerprints and possible threats. It is just too common under stalkers to send dangerous presents. He’s seen mail filled with acid and even bombs before. Grated glass in food, or drugs and poison are also something he worries about. But he notices Kise is avoiding to eat at his workplaces anyway. He wonders if he is thinking the same, or if this is just a lucky habit of his.

What troubles him most though, is that things from Kise’s home seem to vanish. It’s happening very subtle and Aomine isn’t sure if he would even notice if he wouldn’t know the circumstances from the start. Sometimes Kise can’t find certain clothes when his laundry comes back from being washed. Aomine has watched apprehensively, how Kise quickly shrugged it off and acted like he probably didn’t give this specific shirt to his laundry that day anyway and that it must be somewhere else. It’s getting clearer with each day, that Kise does everything he can to ignore what is happening.

The worst thing about all this, is that there is absolutely no evidence, for anything. And because of this, Aomine can’t do anything to help him.

This photo shoot is going smoothly though. Today nothing has happened so far and there are only a few people on set. Aomine knows most of them by now. He can’t recall all of their names, but he’s sure, he has at least, seen everyone once before.

Kise is different when he’s surrounded by others. Aomine doesn’t know if this has always been his work persona, or if this also changed after they lost contact. He’s never been to one of his shootings when they were younger, so he really can’t say. But he finds it hard to imagine a seventeen-year-old Kise this imposed. There’s no warmth in him. It only shines through sometimes, giving him a strange feeling. Like Kise is actively trying to snuff out his old self. He’s also doing this towards him now. Aomine can feel him trying to keep his distance and he can’t help but to feel hurt.

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine’s head jerks up and he sees Kise, who’s coming towards him, only wearing a bathrobe over his half naked body. This shoot was for a new swimwear line and Kise was practically in just swim shorts all the time. Aomine tried not to get distracted and hasn’t really been looking at him, while Kise was doing his work.

A few feet away from him, Kise stops and nods his head towards the changing rooms.

“We’re done.”

“Ok.” unfolding his crossed arms, he follows after Kise, who’s already walking ahead. He does wait for him at the exit door though, leading to his private changing room. The hallway they have to pass through, is quiet and dim. The heavy metal door falls shut behind them and finally it’s silent. No loud camera flashes and people messily talking and calling orders.

“Are you getting bored yet?” Kise asks, walking half a step in front of him, but Aomine can still see the put on half smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry about that, it’s my job after all.” He sighs, knowing Kise is still in his role, acting so annoyingly wrong.

Kise tilts his head to the side, glancing at him over his shoulder. “Is that a yes then?” He asks with a slightly cold edge to his tone. Aomine, against his will, snorts a small laugh.

“I’m not, don’t be stupid.”

“Hmh,” Kise’s teasing smirk gets softer, reaches his eyes now, “so you enjoy watching me work?”

“It is kinda interesting.” Aomine tries to admit casually, but sometimes Kise makes it so hard for him to stay unfazed. He can handle his put-on flirting and teasing; he’s used to that. What’s throwing him off is when Kise lets his guard down. It happens rarely and only when they are alone. He remembers this side of him so well, but these days it only ever comes with a bitter after taste and Aomine wants this to stop. He really thought, that now, Kise wouldn’t feel the need to hide from him anymore. Kise’s honest smile is so disarming to him, he wishes he could see it more often again.

They reach his private room and upon entering they find Ayumi waiting inside, much to Aomine’s displease. He concluded that he simply doesn’t like her, she’s just annoying.

“Ayumicchi, you’re late.” Kise greets her, with this fake smile, that doesn’t fool Aomine any longer.

“Yes I know, “ she sighs, getting up from the small sofa, “I’m just here to give you the schedule for next week. I have to be at the office in half an hour again.” She looks at her watch with a bored expression. She would be pretty, if she were able to crack a smile once in a while, Aomine thinks.

“Great.” Kise says and sits down in front of his vanity, spinning his chair around so he’s facing them again. “Where is it? I mean, you could have just e-mailed it to me, but this also works I guess.”

Ayumi looks back at him in exasperation. “You know, I slowly get the feeling you don’t want to see me at all anymore.”

“And what makes you think that?” Kise asks, still with his smile plastered on his face.

“Are you serious? Since that awful attack, two weeks ago, we only got to talk three times in person. Don’t you think we should check in more often?”

Kise’s smile fades and also his tone is more serious now. “And after obviously thinking this through so carefully, you didn’t come to a conclusion why that may be?” His golden eyes now staring up at Ayumi, demanding a serious answer from her.

“Oh…”

“Exactly.” Kise cuts in before she can say more. “If you don’t mind, I want to keep our contact at a minimum for the time being. How’s your arm by the way?” he props his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers, looking up at her from under his bangs.

“It’s healing.” She snaps, suddenly getting defensive again, leaving Aomine to wonder why she always has to get her anger out on him. He can’t keep in a snort and Ayumi’s eyes immediately dart over to him, standing next to the door, leaned against the wall.

“It’s been two weeks; how bad can it still be?” He’s so glad he has no obligation to be polite or even nice to her. Ayumi’s eyes turn to slits, but she looks back at Kise, avoiding to talk to Aomine directly.

“Can you tell your new hunk of a shadow to shut up? Like if he knows what he’s talking about.” She throws a condescending glance back at Aomine.

Kise’s lips curl into an amused smile. “I fear I can’t do that. You see, Aominecchi is not really my employee, like you are. He’s my friend.”

Aomine flashes her a gloating grin, slouching back against the wall.

“Fucking great. I’m outta here anyway, your schedule is on the table. Don’t fucking call me until tomorrow.” She stomps out the door, not without giving Aomine one last dirty look when she’s passing by him.

“She really is a sunshine.” Aomine frowns at the door, after it fell shut behind her.

“Urgh, just ignore her.” Kise sighs and gets up to pick up the thin folder she left on the table for him.

“Three more shootings, just for next week? Why is it so hard to understand, when I say only to take on really necessary jobs?”

Aomine assumes this to be merely a rhetorical question, so he stays silent. Kise walks back to his chair, and sinks down, flipping through the pages of the folder. He doesn’t really read it though and soon flings it onto the vanity in front of him. His mood is obviously subdued now.

Kise’s eyes, absently wander over the area. “Oh yay, fan mail.” He says about as enthusiastically as if someone just stepped on his foot. Aomine’s eyes follow his and find a small box with envelopes, standing on the far end of the shelf space underneath the mirror.

“It must’ve passed the security check. I guess you can open it.” Aomine declares with a small shrug. Kise looks at him through his mirror, his eyebrows raised scornfully, as if he wants to say, _really?_

Aomine snorts. “You don’t have to, of course.”

“Meh.” Kise reaches for the box, despite his obvious reluctance, and simply screens through them, flicking them up one after another, only reading the names.

“Amazing security check.” He suddenly exclaims sarcastically, as if he just found something spectacular. Aomine perks up and Kise holds up an envelope, stuck between his middle and index finger.

Aomine walks over, looking at it alerted. There’s no address or even a name on it. It’s just plain, white and sealed with a red wax stamp. Kise turns it between his fingers so it’s facing upwards and now Aomine can see that there’s a broken heart symbol imprinted into the wax stamp.

“Are you sure this is from her?” he asks serious and takes the envelope out of his hands.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Kise smiles grimly, leaning back in his chair.

Against his better judgment, Aomine decides to open it. He’s wearing gloves, so he doesn’t have to worry about his fingerprints and Kise’s don’t really matter anyway. He pulls out a switchblade from his cargo pants and steps a few feet away from Kise.

“You wanna open it?” he asks him suspiciously and gets up.

“Stand back ok?” Aomine tells him, turning his body away from him. He feels through the paper with his fingers, trying to assess if there’s something unusual inside. It’s thick and a little heavy for a normal letter, but the shape, of whatever’s inside, is flat and not worrying him to contain more than paper since it’s bendy.

Pointing the tip of his knife at the corner of the envelope, he shoves it beneath the flap and the sharp blade glides through the paper with ease. He pinches the envelope between his fingers, so it stays closed. There still could be some kind of small mechanism, that gets triggered when it opens.

He feels Kise’s eyes on him, watching his every move.

Aomine turns the envelope upwards and observes the open slit. It looks like there are just some photos inside. He loosens his grip on the paper and slowly turns back around to Kise again.

Kise has his arms crossed over his chest and only now Aomine sees how anxious he’s looking at him.

“It’s fine.” Aomine reassures him, and turns the envelope upside down, to let the photos slide into his other hand. He doesn’t look at them, still not really convinced that this letter really is from Haatou. He hands them over to Kise, who reluctantly stretches out his arm to accept them, his eyes never leaving Aomine’s face.

His gaze drops down to his hand and becomes dull. It takes a while for Aomine to realize that there is indeed something wrong. He looks down too and finally sees what’s on the photos. They are pictures of Kise and some of them also himself. They were taken from outside Kise’s backyard and show them inside his house. There’s something off though. The angle from which they are taken is just impossible.

Aomine steps closer, holding out his hand again, silently asking Kise to give them back to him. Kise complies wordlessly and just looks to the side, his eyes glassy, his expression empty.

“Those aren’t photos.” Aomine mumbles, making Kise perk up again.

“What?”

“These are screenshots… from cameras.”

Their eyes meet and Aomine can see that something in Kise’s brain clicks. His golden stare becomes intense and Aomine almost has the urge to back away, seeing a sudden flare of anger rising up in Kise.

“I knew it!” He hisses out, “I had them fucking search the whole area and for what?”

“Hey, calm down-“

“I’m not gonna calm down! Do you even know how many times I sent them back?” Kise briskly walks past him to get his phone from his bag, obviously seething. Aomine is a little thrown off, by this violent reaction.

“Who did you send out there?”

“I had a private team of investigators, search the whole area around my house, about two weeks after she started sending me these.” Kise mumbles, while quickly trying to go through his contacts. His phone keeps buzzing in his hand, making him more and more frustrated.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Kise’s eyes briefly flash up at him before he turns his attention back to his constantly buzzing phone.

“What does it matter?” he snaps, looking furious.

Aomine crosses the room, with a few wide strides.

“I can’t even use my fucking phone like this!” Kise shouts and lunges out his arm in the air, but Aomine catches his wrist before he can throw his phone.

“Calm the fuck down!”

Kise breathes heavily, his arm trembling and straining against Aomine’s grip.

“We will do it again. Now we know not to give up until we find them.”

Kise’s arm stops straining, becomes slack. Warily, Aomine brings it down again, but doesn’t let go off him yet. He feels the phone still vibrating in Kise’s hand and decides to take it away, carefully throwing it onto the small sofa, where it buzzes on, all by itself.

“This is why she always knows what I’m doing. She doesn’t even have to be there in person.” Kise whispers, sounding oddly amused.

Without thinking, Aomine tugs at his arm, dragging him against himself. He let’s go of his wrist and winds his arm around him to hold him there. Overshadowing the slight surprise, he feels at his own action, is the relive when Kise doesn’t try to get away from him this time. They haven’t gotten this close since the fire incident. Kise just stands there, hiding his face against Aomine’s shoulder, letting him hold him awkwardly. Aomine hates how anxious he gets when Kise gets like this. It’s untypical for him. He just wants Kise to be ok and what he’s doing now, trying to distract him, holding him, is the only way he can come up with in these moments. It has worked once before and again; he didn’t think about it. The bad thing though, is that Aomine can’t allow himself to enjoy it. He must not think about how good Kise smells, or how perfectly his slender frame fits into his arms, how solid his body is against his, how warm.

Aomine’s gaze wanders, over Kise’s shoulder, back to the photos, spread out on the floor, where he’d dropped them.

“We’ll catch her eventually. I promise.”

Kise doesn’t answer, he just leans against him more, almost as if he’s losing the strength to hold himself up. Aomine knows he wouldn’t allow this with just anybody. He has to keep himself from thinking about why Kise doesn’t fight him off, why he lets him keep doing that. But this is not the right time.

It’s not long before Kise catches himself again and raises his head, turning his face away from him. He’s not hurried to get away, but once again, he acts as if this just didn’t happen. Casually, he steps back and Aomine sees his face becoming a mask again.

Kise walks over to where Aomine stood before and bends down to pick up the photos.

“I guess you’ll need them?”

“Yeah.” He answers, still sidetracked by Kise’s fast change of behavior.

Aomine reaches out, accepting them and the envelope, their fingers brushing against each other as he takes them out of his hands, but Kise deliberately does not look up at him. He decides to leave him alone so he can finally change back into his clothes.

Waiting outside the door, Aomine gets lost in his thoughts. About how equipped and skilled Haatou really is, about how even he underestimated her apparently, and also about Kise. He’s way more worn out by this than he wants to let on. Aomine wants to keep a closer eye on him too from now on and not because he can’t do anything else anyway.

And there’s one more thing that bothers him. How did the envelop even get in here? They are screening all of Kise’s mail. Sure there isn’t a name, or an address written on it, but they have portable x-ray devices especially for situations like this. Why did his team miss these photos? He really has to check in with those responsible. They will have to start searching for the cameras today, or at least tomorrow. Hopefully, they are with signal, so they could finally get a trace to where they are sending.

Kise’s safety becomes more and more the source of his own sanity. He just can’t see him like this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, all the repair work, like the broken glass panel and now the burned living room are getting fixed. Kise just doesn’t really pay it much mind. He just calls Ayumi to manage all these things. I thought it would be boring to have them watch construction workers all the time, so I never mentioned it.


	10. I don’t need to be loved by you

[Midnight Sky – Miley Cyrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4Bjvg--_mw)

-

Aomine keeps silent during their drive home. He pretends to concentrate on the road, but in reality he just doesn’t know what to talk about. Kise also doesn’t talk and this alone is proof that he’s still upset. Kise is the only person he never felt annoyed by when he wouldn’t ever shut up. Usually Aomine prefers not having to talk all the time, but with Kise here, without him constantly chattering on… it just feels wrong.

Then sun is starting to set, the crepuscular light giving his pale skin an intense glow. His golden eyes are shining through his subdued gaze and Aomine really hopes he doesn’t notice him, observing him from his periphery, this time. He just can’t tear his eyes away anymore. Since he’s so aware of him now, Aomine keeps finding new little things to admire about him, every single day. This feeling is so new and yet Kise is still the same person. Aomine desperately wishes that his bitterness is just caused by this suffocating situation. He only wants to get him out of this and maybe, just maybe things will be easier afterwards.

Arriving at his house, Kise gets out of the car, still not having said anything, and leads the way up the stairs, Aomine silently following behind him. It’s gotten dark by now and when they step inside, the door falling shut behind Aomine, Kise halts.

Unsure of what caused him to stop, Aomine waits for him to do or finally say something.

“Aominecchi?”

“Hmh?”

“How long is your shift by now?”

Aomine thinks back and with a slight shock he realizes that he hasn’t left Kise’s side for the last four days.

“I… I don’t really know anymore… “ He wishes Kise would turn around to him, so he could try and find out what he’s thinking. “Do you want to be alone?”

Kise slightly shifts on his feet, turning his body half around to look at him. His mask is perfect, not giving him the slightest indication.

“I just thought that I really don’t wanna be home right now.”

Since he ignored his question, Aomine doesn’t know what to answer.

“Can’t you just stop being my bodyguard for tonight and we go out?”

“What? I mean… sure… I guess?”

Kise laughs, bright and clear, at his jumbled words and Aomine feels stupid, knowing how irritated he must’ve looked just now.

“I really should end my official shift for a while, you’re right.” He grumbles annoyed, though secretly his heart just skipped a beat. “But you know I’m not gonna stop watching you.”

Kise’s laugh simmers down into a warm smile. “I sure hope you won’t.”

It’s not trivial anymore, the way Kise makes him feel. He can’t tell if Kise’s words really imply the subliminal equivocation, he means to hear in them. But he keeps his features in check and crosses his arms over his chest, trying to look unaffected.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Honestly? I just wanna get drunk.” Kise still smiles, but it lost every sense of joy again. This answer hits Aomine harder than it should. Naively, he thought he would want to go eat somewhere or maybe to a bar for a relaxed evening, not this.

“Ok.”

“No moralizing lecture? I’m impressed Mr. Officer.” Kise teases with a slightly sardonic smirk.

“You know this is just a job right?” Aomine raises an eyebrow at him, grinning back. “And it’s not against the law to get drunk anyway, idiot.” His little insult comes out more like an affectionate pet name, but he can’t take it back anymore, even if he wanted to.

“Ok, I’ll go change and you should too. Maybe you’ll get rid of that gun for once.” Kise’s eyes briefly drop to his side, where he has his holster under his jacket.

“You know I can’t do that.”

Kise sighs, turning away from him and starts walking towards the stairs. “Alright alrigth.” He dismissively waves his hand into the air. Aomine watches him until he’s out of sight and then heads for his room to at least get rid of his bulletproof vest and change into something more comfortable overall.

They meet in the living room again, Kise still struggling with the clasp of a silver wristband.

“Jesus, ‘C’mere before we spend the rest of the evening here after all.” Aomine acts annoyed, looking everywhere but directly at Kise’s face, who apparently tries to win some sort of hotness contest tonight, he didn’t tell Aomine about.

He’s wearing grey, stonewashed, jeans riding low and loose right under his hipbones, a white, skintight shirt, subtly showing off his ripped body underneath. Over it, he has a black, casual suit jacket, giving this whole look something elegant, but with his silver earing, leather choker, black boots and wristband, and his hair stylishly tousled to perfection, he looks more like the lead singer from some band.

Aomine holds out his hand to help him with his wristband. Kise steps closer and Aomine is hit with the same captivating, elegant scent he wore the day they drove to Aomine’s office. He can’t help but secretly inhale deeply before he lets go off Kise’s wrist again.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Kise circles the silver chain with his other hand and twists it around to make it sit more comfortably.

“A-are you wearing eyeliner?” he finally looked up when Kise’s attention was on his wrist and for some reason this caught his own attention first.

The raised eyebrow and lopsided smirk forming on Kise’s face, instantly adds a whole nother level of sexiness to him.

“Don’t act like you see me wearing make up for the first time Aominecchi.” He grins but his eyes stay darkened and Aomine’s throat goes dry. He swallows, but it doesn’t help, so he awkwardly has to clear his throat before he can answer.

“I... no, but you’re not working.”

Kise just shrugs, turning on his feet to get going. “I just felt like it.”

Aomine ignores the slight pull in his gut and follows him.

“Let’s take one of my cars this time, shall we?”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” he murmurs more to himself, but Kise flashes him a cheeky grin over his shoulder and instead of frowning annoyed, Aomine’s face twists into his signature half smirk.

“How many cars are we talking about exactly?” He prods, his voice laced with cynicism.

“Five.” Kise chirps up and leads him to a door in the hallway, Aomine hasn’t gone through yet. It leads to a small flight of stairs that goes down to a lower level. Another plain, white door opens up to a brightly lit garage.

“Why _the fuck_ are you showing me this only now?” Aomine complains reproachful and a little breathless. There are three glossy sport cars, one huge pickup truck and one…

“You have a Mustang?” Upon seeing the black old-timer, his feet practically move on their own, bringing him towards it, ignoring everything else. “You have…”

“The car you always wanted, yes.” Kise cuts him off, strolling after him. He stops next to Aomine, who stares at the car as if he can’t really trust his own eyes.

Slowly Aomine turns his head, to look at Kise, his mouth slightly agape. Kise chuckles and incidentally holds out his hand, a key dangling from his finger.

“I had a feeling you want to take this car.” He grins and with that Aomine’s attention is fully back on him. There is warmth again in his expression, his mask gone, and he simply looks happy.

“It’s completely reconditioned, 170 kw, it’s almost as new.”

“Why?” is all Aomine manages to bring out.

Kise shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the car. “I saw it last year, and it reminded me that you always wanted one, so I bought it and gave it to my mechanic.”

“You bought a car, because you remembered that I would like it?” Aomine asks unbelieving, also looking back at the car, but with a frown.

“Do you wanna drive it or not?” Kise shakes the keys, still dangling from his hand, his smile getting wider.

Still baffled Aomine takes them, a cocky smirk spreading on his own face now. “You have a private hard pitch in your backyard and now this. What are you, my personal Willy Wonka or something?” He laughs but doesn’t hesitate to get in the car.

Kise follows him, to sit on the passenger’s seat. _Maybe I am_ , he thinks to himself dejectedly. He can control himself though, and his face is cheerful again when he opens the door.

-

It’s fun watching him drive like that. The relaxed smile on Aomine’s face is infectious enough, that Kise doesn’t have to think about forcing his own for once. It’s as if the inside of the car is their own little bubble, driving through the night, completely detached from the outside world, unreachable. He feels safe.

It’s just a fleeting moment though. Kise knows this feeling will pass soon. They will reach their destination, step outside into the real world, him becoming vulnerable again. It’s getting so tedious.

“Are you still worried?” Aomine’s deep voice resounds inside the hollow space of the car, tearing Kise out of his thoughts.

“Not anymore, no.” He lies, wanting to believe his own words so badly.

“I don’t like it when you lie to me.” Aomine’s smile is gone now, replaced with a small frown and something else. Kise won’t acknowledge it as hurt though. Aomine is not supposed to care so much about him, that his lies could cause such a ludicrous emotion in him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“You always say that.” Aomine sighs and it sounds annoyed. “But you know, it’s a little impossible not to be worried in a situation like this.”

“Since when do you care so much about others anyway?” Kise teases him, attempting to change the subject.

“And since when are you so bitter?” he shoots back and Kise actually has to swallow a little shock, his eyes getting wide.

But Aomine sighs again and says: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… anyway…” he clears his throat, “I know I wasn’t always the most caring person. What am I even saying, I was an ass.” He huffs and Kise snorts softly through his nose.

“I’m glad you just said this yourself.”

Aomine laughs and Kise can’t withhold a soft chuckle himself.

“This reminds me that you still didn’t answer my question earlier.” Aomine briefly looks at him, before reverting his gaze back on the road. “If I was such an ass, why buy a car that only reminds you of me?”

And he’s doing it again. Why can’t he just accept that Kise obviously couldn’t let go? Why can’t he just ignore it and always has to prod further?

“Do you even know how boring it can get, having so much money to entertain yourself with? You just start buying things you don’t need, without really thinking about it.” Kise answers acting mildly indifferent.

“Show off.” Aomine snickers, not looking put off by Kise’s unintentional bragging.

“We’re almost here.” Kise interrupts the conversation. “Turn left next, you’ll see it then, but drive to the back. We’re taking the staff entrance.”

Aomine frowns.

“Because I can’t take the front entrance anywhere anymore.” Kise adds, smiling empathetically at him. He likes how Aomine always forgets that his life isn’t as it used to be anymore.

“Right.” Aomine does as Kise told him to, taking the next turn left and immediately sees a bright lettering from a high-class looking club, called The Red Room. He pulls into the driveway and Kise leads him around the building onto a small path leading to the back. There is a smaller parking lot with a few cars that are obviously not as expensive as the ones in the front.

They get out and Aomine walks behind Kise to a plain door, that is guarded by a single bouncer. He looks grim but greets Kise politely as the come close enough to step into the light, from the lonely lamp over the entrance.

“Ryouta, haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

“Hey Shion.” Kise has his hands in his pockets and leisurely strolls past the man. When Aomine wants to enter though, he blocks his way. Aomine is mildly impressed, because he seems to have one or two inches on him, and he actually has to lift his head a little to look up at him. His amusement over this, sadly isn’t shared by Shion himself as he glares back.

“I don’t know you though. I need to search you first.”

From the corner of his eye, Aomine sees Kise waiting for him in a barely lit hallway. He pulls out his badge, showing it to Shion, but his eyes wander over to Kise.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” He says and Shion steps back, muttering a grumpy apology. It’s just the shadow of a smirk, flashing over Kise’s face, almost not visible in the dull light, but it gives Aomine an involuntary boost of confidence. He doesn’t know what to do with this feeling. What does he need confidence for? But it feels nice. Every time Kise looks at him with such an expression, it just feels so fucking nice.

-

_(Now, if you’re really motivated, you can switch to the song[ Edge of Midnight (Midnight Sky Remix) – Miley Cyrus feat. Stevie Nicks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc-Qs0wKTj0), which is just a slightly different version. I just thought it fits the club setting a little more. Aaaaand that’s it, I’ll let you read on.)_

Kise leads him, through the hallway, up some stairs and the soft hum coming from the bass of the music, intensifies as the go up. They have to be behind the main area. When they walk down another hallway, the music becomes clearer and Aomine starts feeling the bass revibrating in his chest. Kise opens a door and they step into a posh looking room, almost completely closed off with glass and only a few people inside. It’s dark and Aomine understands now why this place is called The Red Room. The floor is carpeted in dark red and also the furniture is mostly dark red, only the walls are painted black. But other than most clubs he knows, everything is in pristine condition and looks almost noble. There’s a small bar on one side and the rest of the enclosed room is filled with smaller tables and some larger booths around the walls.

Through the glass, Aomine can see a huge area beneath them. He steps closer and sees they are directly above the stage and down there are lots of people, dancing and mingling together in a big, bustling mass. He looks back and finds Kise standing at the bar, ordering something. Aomine wants to walk over to him, but he already gets placed two drinks in front of him. Taking them Kise turns around and tilts his head towards a booth, near the glass wall. Aomine follows his silent request and they meet halfway through the room, walking towards it. Kise hands him one of the drinks wordlessly, before he sits down.

The table is round, with a curved bench, where Kise chooses to sit and two chairs on the other side. Aomine hesitates for just the shortest moment and then promptly decides to ignore them and slides onto the bench next to Kise. He doesn’t look at him, pretending to want to look down at the crowd too. Maybe he just imagines the slight irritation in Kise, but even if it was there it is gone soon.

Aomine warily takes a sip from his drink, not having forgotten about the champagne. It’s strong.

“What is that?” he looks at his glass approvingly.

“Old fashioned.”

“Hmh, never had one. It’s good.”

Kise smirks, leaning back in his seat, sipping on his own drink, and looking back down at the stage.

“Had a hunch you’d like it.”

Aomine wants to keep the conversation going. He wants to have more of this relaxed version of Kise, but he doesn’t get to because they are suddenly interrupted.

“Are you… are you Kise-san?”

A young woman, with waist long blond hair is standing in front of their table, behind her are two others. Another smaller woman and a guy, who for some reason, looks just as timid as the two girls.

The switch in Kise’s demeanor is almost frightening. His fake smile is back in an instant, but he does it so professionally that Aomine is sure, these people don’t notice it. He’s also sure that only he senses him tensing up, next to him. His movement just now was a little to jerky, but he disguises it perfectly with leaning forward and propping his arms on the table, to feign polite interest.

“I am.” He flashes his charming smile, making the woman blush. “And you are?”

“We uhm… I’m Aya.” The blond girl answers and brings her hands up in front of her chest, balled to loose fists as if she doesn’t know what to do with them. Before Aomine gets what’s up with that, Kise already reaches his hand over the table. “Nice to meet you Aya-chan.”

It takes a lot of willpower for Aomine, to not immediately slap his hand out of the way, when he realizes what he’s doing. Aya blushes harder and trembling slightly, she shakes Kise’s hand, smiling coyly.

“This is Matsuhiro, my boyfriend.” she chirps after they let go off each other and looks up to the guy standing behind her. “And this is my best friend Kanae.” She introduces the other girl.

Kise politely shakes both their hands too, and Aomine almost huffs out loud when this guy acts just as modest as the two girls.

It is only too obvious that they all want an autograph, so Kise doesn’t even give them the chance to get awkward about it. He nicely offers it and Aomine silently observes how his courteous behavior makes them relax. They visibly lose their tension and Aya even sits down unsolicited, pushing a small notebook towards Kise over the table. They tell him their full names and Kise writes down his name and a few other words on three different pages, probably knowing they will want to take one each.

Aomine gets ignored during the whole process, but he is glad. He has enough to do with acting as if this doesn’t affect him. Because since Kise has slipped back into his put-on persona, a cold sensation is spreading in his stomach. Kise is flirty, like he always is, this is nothing new. But suddenly Aomine isn’t so sure anymore that the way he is flirty with him, is really that different. If he’s even able to tell or if it’s just wishful thinking on his part. He thinks back to how Kise acted towards Sara, and how far he went with her. As if he were totally serious about it.

It’s a relive they don’t stay for much longer after they got what they wanted. Aomine almost doesn’t hear what exactly Kise says to politely, but certainly send them away again. He’s sure it’s something charming, but subliminally giving them the message without being rude. His own attention has drifted off by now.

“Sorry about that.” Kise says, without looking at him.

Aomine’s head perks up and somehow he’s not surprised to find him looking subdued again. Not relaxed anymore. Not like Aomine wanted him to stay, like before. Not… happy.

“Isn’t it annoying to always yield to anyone who happens to want something from you?” he almost snaps at him, failing to suppress his annoyance. He wasn’t even aware how much it bugged him, until he hears his own words coming out way harsher than he intended them to.

“It’s part of the job.” Kise takes in a deep breath and sinks back in his seat again, spreading his arms and rests his elbows over the backrest. With his drink in hand, slouched back like that, he gazes down at the crowd, looking awfully worn out all of a sudden.

“You’re different around others.” Aomine mumbles, silently hoping Kise didn’t hear him over the music, but here in this sealed off room, the music isn’t so loud. He’s not sure why he felt the need to say this out loud, or what Kise should even answer to it.

But then Kise tilts his head back, glancing at him from the side as his lashes fall slow and his smile fades entirely. In that moment he just looks absolutely devastating, with his dark framed, golden eyes, long lashes and his blond hair falling into his face. The dull, reddish light in here bestowing him with a fatal aura.

“Different? How?”

It’s hard for Aomine to find an answer that is honest and doesn’t expose his true feelings. They stare at each other and Aomine still struggles to open his mouth. Slowly he can feel tension building up, the longer he keeps silent. _Fuck it_ , he thinks.

“Different from how you were back in school. Different from when we are alone now sometimes. Why is that?”

Kise’s eyes are hard, calculating.

“And how am I when we are alone?”

Aomine is thrown off by the sincere curiosity of his tone. He’s not teasing him, he’s completely serious.

“You are yourself.”

Kise snorts and breaks their eye contact. The smirk on his face, lets Aomine know that he’s trying to hide again.

“And you know so well who I really am?” He mocks condescendingly, but it’s not having the intended effect on Aomine.

“If not me, who does?”

Kise’s eyes widen slightly and almost as if he feels offended, he looks back at Aomine.

“Why do you think you do? We haven’t seen each other for almost three years. I’m not a teenager anymore.”

“I know.” He didn’t mean to sound so sad, but Kise seems hit by his answer. He takes this opening and goes on: “I just want to see you happy again. I’ve seen enough by now; I know you are not.”

Kise’s face hardens again. He’s clenching his teeth, if the way his gorgeous cheekbones, protrude a little more, is anything to go by, as his jaw sets.

“Let me ask you something personal-“

“As if you’re not doing that already.” Kise huffs softly, murmuring to himself, taking a sip from his drink.”

“Why are you still alone?”

“Why are you?” Kise shoots back without missing a beat.

“No, I mean it must be so easy for you. I guess my actual question is, why do you choose to be alone?”

“Are you seriously asking me this?” Kise laughs out, confusing Aomine with it. “Have you forgotten why we’re here?” The look Kise gives Aomine is almost pitying.

“No I haven’t, but this can’t be all there is to it. Other people in your position have relationships too or are married even.”

Kise stares at him for a moment longer before he laughs again. “I really don’t know why you even care Aominecchi. But yes, you are right.” His smile turns mild, looking at the glass in his hand. “I could have a lot of people if I wanted to… but I don’t.” He adds amused before he suddenly gets up.

“What are you doing?”

“I came here to get drunk, remember? Want something too?”

The way Kise smiles down on him, is warm again. It’s completely nonsensical and irritating.

“Sure.” Aomine says blank and lets Kise leave the table, acting as if their conversation just now weren’t any reason to be confused. Somehow Aomine is glad he didn’t get angry, but this behavior isn’t normal either.

After a while Kise comes back, his hands empty but followed by a waiter who carries a tray with a bucket full of ice, inside a bottle of Vodka, a few shots and two more old fashioned.

“Oh god, I have to stay sober you know?” Aomine complains, frowning.

“No you don’t. You’re not working tonight.” Kise sits down zestfully, throwing one leg over the other, looking pretty content again.

The waiter puts down the tray on their table and the two cocktails in front of each of them. Aomine sighs when he leaves and just takes his new drink.

“I’m glad you know when to stop fighting me.” Kise winks at him and takes his own glass.

“I just don’t wanna hear your whining every time you don’t get what you want.” He grumbles.

“Aominecchi, no need to be mean.” Kise snickers, looking satisfied that he resigned so easily.

In reality Aomine wants nothing more than to hear Kise’s annoying whine again. He knows it’s just fake and exaggerated, but it’s also so him.

“What about you though?” Kise asks, breaking his train of thought.

“What about me?”

“Why are you still single?” Kise manages to ask this so casually as if this is just a completely normal conversation between two old friends.

“Who says I am?”

Aomine simply can’t control the gloating smirk spreading on his face, seeing Kise’s eyes widen for just a split second before he quickly catches himself.

Kise laughs and mockingly raises, a perfectly styled, eyebrow at him. “Do you really think I would believe that after all the time you spend at my place?”

Nice way to articulate and dodge what happened between them, Aomine thinks cynically. “Nah, you’re right.” he weakly laughs too. “I dunno, it never really crossed my mind to be honest.” He shrugs and takes another swig from his drink.

Kise puts one of the shots in front of him, taking one for himself and holds it out towards him. Aomine snorts softly though his nose, but takes the shot glass and Kise cheers with him: “To being single then?” Kise smiles at him, seemingly carefree. Aomine only nods. This time he misses the knowing glint in Kise’s eyes, being too preoccupied with not looking disappointed.

The shot helps Aomine to hide and he doesn’t say no, when Kise hands him a second one. They don’t continue talking about their love lives. But even without words, the topic stays in both their heads somehow.

It’s only when they leave, when Aomine grins mockingly at Kise’s inability to keep walking straight down the hall and he simply pulls his arm over his own shoulders, that they brush the topic again.

Kise giggles when they get to the stairs, Aomine not really unaffected by the alcohol himself, making them stop so he can steady his own stance before they go down.

“Don’t make us fall please.” Kise laughs tiredly, his head falling on to Aomine’s shoulder.

“I’m not, but you could really at least try to not pull me down so much. You’re heavy.” Aomine laughs himself, trying to keep Kise upright, who decided to let his whole weight rest against him.

“’m tired.” He mumbles, rolling his head over Aomine’s shoulder, until it slumps down to his chest. “I bet a lot of girls would be so jealous of me right now.” He mumbles and it’s obvious he wouldn’t have said that if he were sober.

“Yeah? I bet they wouldn’t be too jealous of me now though.” Aomine answers with a teasing grin.

“You’re so mean Aominecchi.” Kise whines leaning even more onto him.

Aomine snorts and pulls himself together. He isn’t as drunk as Kise, but his vision is a little blurry and he is a little dizzy as well. He manages to get them both down safely though. Downstairs, Kise apparently finds it easier to walk a little more by himself, but he doesn’t let go of Aomine.

When they get outside, they are enveloped by the warm night air. Kise slurs a soft goodbye to Shion, who actually cracks something like a smile-frown at him and says:

“You’re not driving, are you?”

“We’re taking a taxi.” Aomine answers, feeling a little guilty that they have to let the Mustang stay here for the night.

Since they asked the barkeeper to call it for them, the Taxi already pulls up and Aomine more or less, drags Kise over, before he lets go of him so he can climb onto the backseat. Aomine walks around the car and joins him on the other side. Kise, surprisingly clear, tells the driver his address, before he slumps back, and his head finds Aomine’s shoulder again.

“What kind of girls would they be?” Kise mumbles softly, having his eyes closed.

Aomine almost forgot what he means with that, but quickly catches on again.

“You mean what kind of girls I like?”

“I can’t remember you dating anyone in school.”

He hears a soft sigh from Kise and suddenly he doesn’t feel as drunk anymore. He ponders over what answer he should give, or why Kise decided to ignore the fact that he obviously doesn’t only like girls. It feels so stupid, as if he would have to come out to him, after they almost had sex. Is he doing that on purpose?

“That’s because I didn’t. Took me a while to find out that I don’t really care about gender.”

Aomine doesn’t give a shit about what anyone thinks about his sexuality. He never did, he only needed almost all of his teenage years to find out himself. But other than that he never tried to hide it.

“Hmh, figures you’d take longer for that.” There’s nothing off putting in Kise’s voice. Just simple acceptance followed by a little yawn.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

He feels Kise shrugging lightly against his arm. “I dunno, you’re just the type to take longer for everything.”

This is meant as a tease. Aomine hears the smile with which Kise speaks quietly into the dark car.

“So?”

“So what?” Aomine starts to get annoyed by his probing.

“What kind of girls and guys do you like then?”

Aomine’s gaze wanders out the black window, only seeing the yellow blurs from the streetlamps flashing by and a few smaller lights coming from houses they pass. He’s inclined to say tall, blond, and beautiful, just out of spite, but he doesn’t want to ruin the calm mood Kise is in.

“I dunno, I don’t really have a type.”

“I’m sure you do.” Kise sighs dismissively and snuggles closer.

“What about you?” Aomine asks only to revert the attention away from himself, but now that he did, he honestly wants to know.

“Same answer.” Kise grins weakly, his eyes closed and looking as if he’s about to drift off to sleep soon.

Aomine stays silent and Kise does too for the rest of the drive. Like suspected Kise really does doze off for a short while, making him look a little irritated when they arrive, after Aomine had to gently shake him awake.

They slowly walk up the stairs, this time, Kise even all by himself, Aomine just strolling behind him with his hands buried deep in his pockets, feeling strangely calm.

“Hey, why was it so quiet the whole time? Didn’t you get any messages tonight?”

Kise unlocks the door with a small, annoyed huff, but when he opens it, his whole body gets rigid and his eyes widen. Aomine, tired and still buzzed, doesn’t catch on quickly enough that something is off.

“I left my phone at home.” Kise whispers, starring inside, frozen, and finally Aomine gets that he must be seeing something.

He quickly takes the last three stairs still separating them and shoves at Kise’s shoulder so he can see inside better.

The hallway is still dark, but he doesn’t need to switch on the lights to see that almost all of the entrance hall is covered with something. He shoves himself in front of Kise and reaches around the door frame to switch on the lights.

Almost every surface is covered with torn pages from magazines, sheets of paper with black and white printed pictures on them. There are strings drawn all across the room with even more pages pinned on them. Everything has Kise’s face on it. But the majority is distorted in some way or another. His eyes are drawn over with black marker, or his face crossed out as a whole. Some pictures are ripped apart, crumbled up and partially, askew sewn together again. Like a horridly attempted surgery.

Unconsciously, Aomine takes a step back and softly bumps into Kise, who’s still standing right behind him. He turns around and the moment he sees Kise’s face is almost more of a shock to him. Kise’s expression is completely blank, almost indifferent even. He has completely shut down, and this time Aomine can’t even blame him.


	11. Why can’t you just let me go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was only one bed lmao! I’m sorry, I did not use this trope right, I’ll shut up

Prisoner – Miley Cyrus feat. Dua Lipa

-

“You really should think about staying somewhere else tonight. The forensics team will be occupied for a while here.” Nakahara says to Kise. “Do you have a place?”

For some reason Kise’s eyes find Aomine’s. He needs a moment to realize what he’s asking him without saying it out loud.

“Uhm.. I guess my place isn’t the best choice?” Aomine asks his partner, not having much hope in his answer. And he’s right, Nakahara shakes his head.

“That’s too obvious. Haatou knows too much about you too. It wouldn’t surprise me if she knows where you live by now. A few of the letters, we found in the living room are about you now too.”

“What do they say?”

Nakahara’s eyes briefly dart over to Kise, who still stands there, silent, just watching all the people scurrying around in his driveway and a few walking in and out his front door.

“She, if it really is a woman, seems to has developed a strong aversion against you. That was pretty much to be expected though. You are what stands between her and Kise-san the most right now.”

Nakahara turns his body so he’s practically standing between him and Kise now. He gives Aomine a telling look and before they start walking, Aomine’s eyes flash over to Kise again, making sure he’s not bothered by him leaving his side. Kise doesn’t look as if he even notices them, but Aomine knows he’s listening.

Nakahara leads him a few steps away before he starts talking again.

“You really spend a lot of time here. Are you sure you are still ok with that? I have to redistribute your working hours so the personnel accounting can still accept them.”

“I can reduce them, no problem.” Aomine won’t tell him that he also spends most his off time here.

Nakahara stops and he has to turn around to look at him.

“When have you been home the last time?”

“Yesterday.”

“Bullshit.”

“Four days ago.”

“Why? You know you can call for a substitute, right?” his partner frowns at him.

“I know.” Aomine sighs. “I don’t want to. We know each other since middle school. He’s my friend.”

Aomine looks back at Kise, over his partner’s shoulder, but he still sees Nakahara’s accusatory stare.

“Is that really all he is? You know what happens when you mix personal interest with work.”

Aomine’s attention snaps back to him, immediately feeling the need to glare dauntingly at him.

“I’m just saying-“ Nakahara lifts his shoulders, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. “I mean, I don’t swing that way, but I’m not blind either.” A sly grin spreads on his face and Aomine draws in a deep, calming breath, softly shaking his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

“No, but you are an idiot.” He really can’t suppress his own smirk though but chooses to ignore it and decidedly ends the conversation here. They walk back to where Kise is waiting for them, now having his arms crossed over his chest, looking a little absent.

“You look awful.” Aomine tells him, snapping him out of his stare.

“I’m really fucking tired.” Kise’s eyes wander back up to the entrance, then he sighs, his arms falling to his side.

“I’m going to stay at a hotel for tonight. You should go home.”

“Actually…” Nakahara suddenly cuts in, “I think you should go with him. We don’t know for sure that this is completely safe. We have no guarantee that we found all of the cameras yet. We only started to look for them today after all. They are so well hidden, a few were placed inside the trees. She drilled little holes in the trunks and put them all over the place. It’ll take a while until we can be sure we got them all.”

Aomine glances at his partner in suspicion. “You just told me I should watch my work hours.”

“I only told you that I have to redistribute them. I never said you can’t make them.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t retaliate.

“What do you want?” He asks Kise, still scrutinizing his partner all the while, who acts oblivious. Aomine is just glad Kise isn’t looking at him because Nakahara is a fucking bad actor.

“Sure, whatever. Can we just go, it’s almost 04:00 am and I’m fucking done for today.” Kise looks tiredly at his phone that Nakahara got for him earlier. They didn’t let him go inside, not wanting to erase any possible traces and Kise wasn’t too happy about it but complied.

Nakahara offers to call them another taxi, leaving them standing on their own.

“You don’t have to come with me.” Kise suddenly says plain.

“I can’t really believe you’d want to be alone right now.”

Kise snorts softly through his nose, lacking any real amusement. “Tonight’s really working in your favor, isn’t it?”

The words he just spoke could have been his usual flirty teasing, but the slight animosity, Aomine means to hear swinging with, in his tone, is throwing him off completely. It must be showing on his face too, because Kise suddenly cracks an exasperated smile, turning his head away.

“It’s fine, you’re right. I really don’t want to be alone.”

Nakahara comes back, and Kise doesn’t say anything anymore until they say goodbye to him, when their ride arrives a few minutes later. Inside the car, Kise resumes his silence though. He doesn’t look that drunk anymore, just drained. He also doesn’t rest his head against Aomine, like he did just an hour earlier. This moment feels as if this isn’t just an hour, but rather weeks away.

Kise chose a high-class hotel in the center of the city, but not too far away from where they’re coming from. Silently, Aomine starts worrying about what a single night might cost him to stay here. At the check in, Kise asks for a suite and Aomine wonders why he does that, for staying here merely a few hours probably. After he gets back his black credit card and another card for the room, the clerk expectantly looks at Aomine, who steps forward, but Kise snaps at him.

“Oh please, just come. I don’t feel like paying for two rooms.”

Aomine ignores the clerk, having to hurry after Kise, who’s already walking towards the elevators. He frowns, raising an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t have to. I do have a job and my own money if you haven’t noticed.”

Kise snorts condescendingly, pressing the button to call one of the elevators. “Sure you do.”

If he keeps acting like that, Aomine isn’t sure he wants to stay in the same room anymore. Asshole Kise is something he still has to get used to.

Inside the elevator, the light is bright and harsh. Kise looks so pale, that Aomine quickly forgets about his stupid behavior and is back to worrying again. They stay silent and only now Aomine notices that Kise is slightly trembling. He has his arms crossed again, his hands balled to fists, but the brutal light doesn’t let him hide it completely anymore.

Despite the warm summer night, Kise is freezing. When they, finally, enter their suite, the first thing he does is take a hot shower. He feels the heat sink into him, absorbs it until he’s warmed to his bones and he can stop shaking. His buzz from the alcohol is gone. He’s just exhausted now. The moment he steps out of the shower he immediately feels the cold creeping back into him.

Since he has no clothes other than the ones he was wearing, he decides to just don’t care. It’s not like Aomine hasn’t seen him in just his underwear before, he thinks grimly. He slips back into his boxer briefs and walks out of the bathroom. He’s a little surprised to find Aomine still awake, laying on the bed, zapping through the channels on TV. He too, apparently decided that it’s stupid to act modest and is just in his underwear. Actually Kise can’t tell for sure, because half of his body is under the blanket, but his jeans and his shirt are on a chair next to the bed.

It’s cute how he tries to avoid looking at him, but Kise is even too tired to tease him for it. He just walks around the bed and crawls under his blanket, trying to get warm again. The TV is on a low volume and he likes having it in the background.

“Aominecchi?”

“Hmh?”

“Do you mind, leaving the TV on?” Kise ask quietly, closing his eyes.

“Not at all.” Aomine’s deep voice answers calmly and Kise finds it so comforting. Way too much for his own good. The only good thing about his state now, is that he’s too tired to be nervous, having him so close and in the same bed even. His thoughts involuntarily travel to a scenario where their circumstances are different. Where he can be different. How they would pick off from where they were forced to stop just a few days ago. All this feels like it had just been a dream to him. The last few days drained him more and faster than the time before. Bottling up his feelings for Aomine has become almost impossible. Relaying on hurtful defense mechanisms and withdrawing himself to the point where he’s not sure if he’s destroying Aomine’s trust completely.

He’s pretty sure he won’t be able to fall asleep, no matter how exhausted he is, when suddenly an arm wraps around his middle, above the blanket.

“Can you please stop shaking now?” Aomine’s voice is so close, it wakes him up fully again. His heart stings but he is too weak to bring up the will to shake him off. He doesn’t want this, but then again he so desperately needs it.

“I’m cold.” His own voice nothing but a breathy whisper.

Aomine shifts closer, the arm around him tightens slightly and Kise just doesn’t give a shit about his own resolve in that moment. He pulls away the blanket that is separating him from Aomine’s warm body. He feels him tensing up, probably not having expected something like this, but he ignores it and shifts closer so his back lines up with Aomine’s chest, and he can sink into his warmth.

Hesitantly Aomine sinks his arm down on him again and Kise pulls up the blanket over both of them. He doesn’t care about what might be going on in Aomine’s head right now. He also doesn’t think about what happened earlier and what must be going on in his house right now. He blocks out all of it and simply relaxes into the heat, radiating over his back and spreading over his whole body. Usually he can’t fall asleep without having to roll around in bed for hours, some nights. Tonight though, it’s easy and he drifts off into a warm place, that feels so familiar, yet so unreal. It is just a dream after all.

-

The heavy curtains are drawn closed, so Kise has no idea how late it is when he cracks open his eyes. Immediately a funny thought comes to his mind. How in fiction they always talk about, not knowing where they are after waking up from a hard night. He knows exactly where he is and with who. Although he can also sense that he’s lying in bed alone right now. He hears the shower being turned on and decides to take his time and not get up right away. He closes his eyes again, thinking about how ridiculous this situation is. It would have been so easy to take advantage of it. He saw it in Aomine’s eyes the whole evening.

But he said it himself, more or less. He’s not looking for something steady. And Kise won’t allow himself to spin these imaginings any further. Somehow he’s glad they didn’t get the chance to go farther than they did. He couldn’t handle it, to know Aomine would leave him again. He feels so pathetic and helpless, but luckily also too numb to cry. He knows this would be suitable right now, but his mind is whacked and somehow detached.

The only thing really impacting him these days are random moments with Aomine. When his stupid, blue eyes get too gentle so suddenly, sometimes. The moments when he avoids looking at him, which is so untypical for him. Kise loves and hates it. He has an idea what goes through Aomine’s head when he acts like that.

Breathlessly he mumbles into his pillow “ _Idiot_ ,” his throat stinging and eyes burning with regret.


	12. Just take it on back babe

[Kiss it better – Rhianna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyQtn0Jtfq8)

-

“Wanna take the subway back to the club?”

“No I’ll call us another taxi.”

Aomine watches, while Kise is still standing in front of the mirror. Unenthusiastically trying to tame a strand of hair that keeps sticking in an odd angle from his head. Without any products, this seems to be not such an easy task, he probably shouldn’t have gone to bed yesterday, with only towel drying his hair.

It would be endearing, really, the unruly strand of hair and also Kise being frustrated over such a minor inconvenience. But Aomine can’t enjoy this little show he’s giving him unknowingly. Kise’s eyes are still dull, as if his mind is somewhere else completely. He hasn’t seen a single, small smile from him, since yesterday and of course that’s only understandable. But he can’t shake the feeling that there’s something missing in him. Like the moment he opened his front door, something died inside of him and there was no light in his golden eyes anymore since then. Aomine can’t put his finger on what it is exactly, that gives him this depressing feeling.

They don’t talk about how they went to bed. Both of them. Kise simply ignores it and is occupying his mind with trying to not think of anything in particular at all. Aomine is scared. He didn’t think, let himself be guided by his overwhelming need to do something, anything. When Kise was lying next to him, shaking and all curled up, he just acted on instinct, and he never thought Kise would allow it either.

Now he feels bad for it anyway. Kise was in no condition to handle his stupid selfishness on top of everything. He should’ve just let him be. Because as wonderful it was, to feel him so close, it still hurt to know that this didn’t really happen out of affection. Aomine knows he can be too careless and demanding, but that doesn’t mean he won’t feel bad afterwards.

Kise wets his fingers at the sink and strokes the still wayward strand beneath his hair. “Let’s go.” He orders plain.

“Ok.” Aomine answers subdued, feeling like Kise ignores him anyway, as he walks past him. He’s back to his arrogant, self-defensive celebrity performance. Aomine knows this is still not who he really is. Not even after all these years. Kise is still the same underneath his protective walls.

They leave and wait in the lobby for the taxi to arrive. It doesn’t take long and Aomine notices a small group of young girls, whispering and pointing at Kise.

“Hey, we should wait outside.” Aomine says, glaring darkly at them. Kise, follows his gaze and just nods softly.

“Outside is usually not much better, but the taxi should be here any minute.” He mumbles.

They manage to avoid everyone who recognizes Kise. Most likely, because of Aomine, never more than a foot away from him, glaring darkly at everyone who dared to pass by them too close.

A small part inside Kise smiles at this, but it doesn’t make its way all out onto his face. He never hired a bodyguard, except for certain bigger events or when his agency provided one for him, during movie shoots. He just doesn’t like having someone around all the time, but this is different of course. He’s gotten so used to having Aomine around all the time now. Cynically he thinks to himself how much fun it’s going to be, having to deal with him leaving again. If all this is going to be over someday. He’s not really wishing for this to continue, but he also doesn’t want it to end. If only Haatou weren’t the reason for Aomine to be here.

The drive back to the Red Room, to get the Mustang, is silent too. Only when they get out of the car, Kise realizes that he doesn’t have the keys.

“I got them.” Aomine says casually, pulling them out of his pocket while walking past him. He must’ve noticed the look on Kise’s face, thinking he lost them.

Of course he lets Aomine drive again. It’s his car after all, he just doesn’t know it. He won’t tell him yet, that he didn’t buy the car because of him, but for him. His motive for getting it was even more pathetic than Aomine already must think it is. Not only did he just buy him a car, he also did it without even knowing if they’ll ever see each other again.

The embarrassment and this heavy feeling in his chest, don’t let him say anything right now though. Maybe someday, when his embarrassment is the only thing he has to get over to tell him. He knows it’s going to be worth it then. He hopes, this day will come, without expecting it to.

His house is empty again. The only thing indicating what happened last night, is a police report laying on his kitchen table. Aomine already told him everything it has to say, this morning, since he checked in with Nakahara first thing, after he was done getting ready. So Kise ignores it and walks over to his fridge, pulling out some juice. He pours it in a glass and feels Aomine’s eyes on him when he gets a bottle of Vodka, spiking his drink with it.

He doesn’t comment on it though and Kise walks into the living room to the switch next to the glass door, letting his blinds down until the room is left almost completely dark. He switches on the indirect lighting, around the ceiling and then sinks down on his couch.

“Have you heard from her at all since yesterday?”

Kise slowly shakes his head, staring into space. After Nakahara looked at all the manic messages he received during their night out, Kise cleared the chat history. They are saved on some police server anyway. It was the first time she sent him actual death threats. He hopes Aomine hasn’t read them, although he most likely will in the near future. Kise doesn’t want him to because he himself isn’t the only one Haatou threatens anymore. It’s making him feel so awfully guilty. He can’t stand this anymore.

“Don’t you wanna go home?”

Aomine is still standing next to the couch, watching him, with this stupid, heartwarming, aggravating, gentle expression.

“Do you feel safe, being alone now?” This question is simply rhetoric of course. Kise doesn’t feel safe anymore, no matter where he is or with who.

“I want you to leave.” He says cold, not looking at Aomine and takes a sip from his drink.

“No you don’t.”

Kise almost chokes on his drink, only barely managing to avoid it.

“You’re concerned for me now. Am I right?”

“What makes you think that?” Kise wants to sound condescending, but his words come out plain.

“Because you can’t fool me anymore. You may be a good actor, I know that you are, but I know you longer than to fall for it.”

Kise snorts, still staring into space, too tired to put up a fight.

“Aren’t you getting bored? Don’t you have a life of your own?”

“Since when do you care about that?”

Aomine’s words could’ve come across reproachful, but his voice is warm, affectionate even. Kise doesn’t know how to make him leave. He doesn’t want him to, but he can’t keep him here all the time either.

“Do you really think, I’m gonna go after what happened last night? That I’m going to leave you here, day drinking, alone, to forget how scared you are?”

Kise can’t even deny it this time. Of course he’s scared. Haatou was here, in his home, without leaving any traces again. He wonders if she maybe even has a key. It wouldn’t surprise him anymore.

“Kise!”

Kise’s head jerks up, his heart skipping a beat. Is he really only now realizing how long it’s been since Aomine called him by his name? He can only remember it from the night they met again, here in this very living room. He suddenly has to wonder why that is.

“Do you really want me to go, be honest.”

Kise stares, why doesn’t if feel good anymore that he called him by his name? Why is he still so numb? Why does it make Aomine suddenly feel so far away, instead of giving him this familiar, warm feeling?

“Kise please say something.”

Aomine starts to sound frustrated and without deliberately deciding to do so, Kise places his glass on the table, pulls his knees up to his chest and reaches out his hand towards Aomine, while still emptily staring into space.

Aomine comes around the couch and sits down next to him, taking his hand, bringing it down and looks expectantly at him.

Kise closes his eyes, resting his forehead against his knees so he can hide his face.

“Can’t you just call me by my first name already?” He mumbles, hoping Aomine can even hear him like that. His heart is pounding in his rib cage, scared of his answer and what it will do to him.

Aomine’s voice comes low and calm, he can barely suppress a shiver from it.

“Only if you stop calling me this annoying deformation of my name.”

Kise raises his head and finds Aomine giving him his cocky half smirk with a raised eyebrow and somehow he suddenly doesn’t feel so empty anymore. The suffocating pressure in his chest gets less and he can take a deep breath without having to tense up afterwards.

“But I like calling you Aominecchi.” He pouts playfully, trying to overplay how relieved he is.

“Ryouta! …stop it.” Aomine’s smirk gets wider.

“Ok.” Kise says breathless, dropping his act again. “If you insist Daiki.”

Aomine laughs and Kise gets the most nostalgic feeling from it. He’s dumbstruck and so painfully reminded how similar he felt, the first time he witnessed this honest and lighthearted laugh from him. It’s been so long, almost ten years, but Aomine is still capable of making him feel that way, like no time has passed at all. He can’t let go of him.


	13. All the joy within you dies

[Somebody to love – Srtw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLz5mXW6Rrw)

-

Even though Kise was the one asking him to finally drop the act and just call him by his given name, for some reason Aomine gets the feeling that Kise himself now tries to avoid doing the same. It had always been Aominecchi here and Aominecchi there and suddenly Kise isn’t addressing him directly anymore.

Actually he doesn’t talk much over all anymore, making the time Aomine is here alone with him, harder than it needs to be. Nevertheless he feels bad when he has to leave him. He just has to go home and get new clothes, and a few other things. He decides to ditch his reservations and packs as if he’s going to move in with Kise. Who is he kidding, he’s already practically living with him.

He hopes Kise won’t distance himself even more now. Aomine’s affection for him is slowly turning into something agonizing, the more Kise withdraws himself. It’s strange because the moments where they keep getting too close are getting more, and the time in between them is getting less and less. But coincidentally Aomine senses Kise slipping farther away. Why would he ask him to call him by his first name and then withdraw himself like that? Why did he bother with it at all then? What is he so damn afraid of? It’s not like Aomine was the one always blocking him off. It’s starting to get frustrating.

When he comes back, the house is dark. It’s early evening and the sun hasn’t set fully yet. In the twilight, the silent house gets an eerie atmosphere. Maybe because it’s so big and you can never tell if there’s someone else in there or not. On purpose, Aomine closes and locks the front door loudly, wanting Kise to know that it’s him, if he hears him coming back. He kicks off his shoes and brings his bag into his room. He doesn’t see Kise anywhere and he also doesn’t hear anything. Forcing away the slight concern, nagging at his heart, he walks up the stairs. It’s still strange to go to Kise’s bedroom uninvited, but he simply needs to see if he is there.

Aomine has only been in here two times before, when Kise made him wait before he was done getting ready. On the upper floor it’s dark too, but there’s still coming enough light from outside that he doesn’t have to switch on the lights. Kise’s bedroom is the last door down the long hallway. Aomine walks towards it, with each step becoming more anxious that he might not be here.

Holding back a sigh of relieve, he finds Kise curled up under the blanket in the middle of his huge bed. He knows he’s not sleeping, he’s too silent.

“Ryouta? I’m back.”

There’s barely any reaction, just the slightest stir, from the lump that is Kise, is letting him know that he heard him. Aomine is so done with treading around him. He walks over and sits down on the bed next to him and places his hand where he presumes his shoulder must be.

“Heard from her while I was gone?”

A muffled hum, indicating a no, comes from under the blanket, and somehow Aomine is glad Kise can’t see the soft smile forming on his face. It’s so hard to always keep his feelings in check. He knows Kise doesn’t want to see how much he cares, but Aomine, more and more, starts to ignore that. If he really just wants to keep him at distance because he’s so scared of Haatou, Aomine doesn’t really care for it. He won’t let this person get between them. They might be holding this much power over Kise, but certainly not over him.

“Ryouta?”

His only answer is a muffled _hmh_. Aomine wants to coax him into talking to him, but he doesn’t know what to say himself. That he should get up and do something? That he should stop being depressed? That’d be ridiculous, he knows that.

Aomine shifts his weight, turns around and lies down next to Kise. He wraps his arms over the blanket and Kise underneath it and pulls him against himself. It’s not immediate, but eventually he can feel that this causes a reaction from him. Slowly Kise pulls the blanket down so that his face is only half covered by it, and Aomine is a little surprised at how close their faces actually are.

Molten gold drips into his soul, from bloodshot, tired eyes, melts away every doubt and inhibition. He’s not going to push Kise to do something he may not be ready for. Not right now at least. Aomine accepted that his feelings towards Kise aren’t just fleeting. He will let him know, even without words, he will make him understand.

“You don’t want to get up?” he asks quiet and Kise just softly shakes his head, sinking his face back down beneath the blanket, so only his eyes are not hidden, but the rest of his face. Aomine brings his hands around his head and pushes him against his chest. Kise briefly tenses up in his arms, but luckily relaxes after a while.

Softly raising his head, Kise speaks: “I didn’t know that being a bodyguard demands so much dedication.” his breath spreads hot over the exposed skin above the collar from Aomine’s t-shirt. It tickles a little bit but all Aomine can think about is how close Kise’s lips are to his skin.

“Personal protection services and not bodyguard first of all, and what can I say, the compensation is pretty good.”

“Mh.” The small sound caries a bit too much disappointment.

“You know I’m not talking about money, right?”

Kise doesn’t answer him, but this kinda affirms him anyway. They stay silent for quite a while and Aomine tries to just enjoy the simple fact, that Kise lets him be this close again.

“I feel like she can see me. Even now.”

“No she can’t.” Aomine combs his fingers through Kise’s hair with one hand, bringing his other arm around his body, softly pressing his hand onto his spine. “The only one who can see you is me.”

Something about what Aomine just said, sends a faint spark of joy through Kise. It sounded nostalgic and somehow he gets the urge to ridicule him for it. All the fear and this awful hopelessness inside him suddenly don’t feel so overwhelming anymore. He doesn’t feel so lonely anymore. Kise leans in, letting his forehead rest against Aomine’s collarbone and whispers:

“Daiki… please stay here for tonight.”

Aomine needs a second before he can comprehend that he didn’t imagine this just now. His chest constricts, but he breathes back a soft _ok_ , before they fall silent again. Trying to tame the sudden turmoil of emotions inside of him, Aomine sinks his face into blond hair and places a soft kiss at the crown of Kise’s head.

Neither of them can act as if this is normal anymore. They’ve gone way too far for that. Aomine really would want to know what Kise is thinking about, but he doesn’t ask. He is scared of his answer. He can never tell when Kise will switch back to his defensive and cold demeanor. He doesn’t want to trigger it, because he suspects that he mostly does it when he feels pressured. He wants him to stay himself, so he keeps silent. 

It’s still early and they both can’t sleep just yet. After some time, Kise turns on the TV, hanging on the wall opposite of his bed. They end up watching some blockbuster movie and Kise snuggles closer. Aomine winds his arm around his shoulder and lets him rest his head on him. If the circumstances were any different, Aomine wouldn’t doubt this to be something serious anymore. He would just ask Kise to give them a try. He knows they could work out. But he can’t. Kise would push him away, like he is now. All he can do is stay like this. Gratefully take every second, Kise gives him, allows him to even be this close.

Somewhere around 10:00 pm They get up and finally change into something more comfortable. Aomine has to leave his room, since all his clothes are in the guest room still. As he walks back up the stairs, he gets scared that Kise might have changed his mind about him staying the night, but this fear is unfounded. When he enters the bedroom again, Kise just comes out from the bathroom. Aomine halts, unsure on how to proceed, but without much fussing Kise takes his arm and pulls him back to bed. He doesn’t look happy though. He doesn’t really show any kind of emotion.

With a heavy heart, Aomine follows him, yielding to what ever Kise wants from him. Lying down, he immediately embraces him again and Kise seemed to have made his peace with it. He curls up in his arms and halfway into some other movie he falls asleep like that. They both didn’t pay attention to what ever was on TV, too caught up in their own thoughts. Aomine watches his sleeping face, knowing that this is only making it worse.


	14. I can't lie no more

[Too Close – Alex Clare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Yr6YIPmC0s)

-

Kise expected Aomine to get even more protective now. What he didn’t expect though is the get up in which he shows up, the next time they have to leave the house.

It’s been two days since Haatou invaded his home and they both haven’t left since then. Kise felt bad for Aomine, but he couldn’t help holing himself up. He didn’t open the blinds in his living room and also his bedroom anymore. Even like that he constantly feels like being watched. Showering was nerve wrecking, because he was alone, and he couldn’t fight the feeling that he actually wasn’t. As if Haatou was in the same room with him all the time, only that he couldn’t see her.

She stopped texting him. They didn’t hear anything from her at all and this was even more frightening than if she would have kept tormenting him all the time. Aomine was on his phone a lot, discussing and probably scheming with his partner their next moves. Kise doesn’t know exactly, he tried not to listen too much when they did. They now have a cop car, standing outside all the time, watching his gate. They placed their own security cameras around his house, so there was no way, someone could get inside without them at least catching them on tape. Aomine left him alone two times. Once, getting a few things from his home, and the second time when he had to go to his office. Kise tried to sleep during the times he was gone, but only ended up lying in bed, tense and feeling sick. He’s getting too depended on Aomine, too much for his own liking.

So seeing him, coming out of his room, still securing a heavy gear belt around his waist, wearing his black cargo pants again, heavy boots, fingerless gloves and overall looking more like from a swat unit than a simple police officer, doesn’t help much. Kise doubts he could ever be detached enough to not notice how fucking hot Aomine looks like that. Hot doesn’t even begin to describe it, he looks downright dangerous, and there is nothing subtle about it anymore.

Kise has to swallow a hysteric giggle, when Aomine slips into his black leather jacket, to hide his bulletproof vest. It would’ve probably been better to not do that because now he looks even more buff. His gun is now strapped to his gear belt, in plain view. Kise suspects this is so he has easier access to it.

“Isn’t that a bit… too much?” He asks, not even trying to not stare at him. He’s glad Aomine apparently takes his shaken expression as apprehension and not the stirring excitement it really is.

“It’s regulation.” He explains curt, pulling the car keys from a cabinet and looking ready to go.

“Why?” Kise is still a little skeptic, looking him up and down openly.

“Because Haatou is more skillful than we expected. She broke in here, without leaving any traces behind. She placed over 50 cameras all around your house, so perfectly hidden that our whole team needed two days to find them all. She threatened to kill you and she’s obviously mentally ill. We have not a single clue to who she might be or how she keeps getting the newest information on you. The least I can do is having my equipment on me and not leaving your side when we go somewhere.”

Kise is left a little speechless but can’t really refute what Aomine just said either. With a slight sting of embarrassment, he notices that his mouth is slightly agape and closes it, turning around to quickly walk towards the garage. Aomine follows him and Kise doesn’t even want to know if he could tell how flushed he just was.

They take the Mustang again, because Aomine refuses to even look at the other cars. Kise is sitting next to him, trying not to dissociate. He completely lost control over it. The pressure Haatou sets him under, is taking its toll on his mental stability. He flees from reality more than he wants to. He is so tired from it all, has no appetite anymore and sometimes he loses track of time so much that hours pass before he notices that he’s just staring, not doing anything.

Aomine lets him most of the time. He can see his concern but there’s nothing Aomine can do to help him either. He tried to force him to eat something, but Kise can’t, it only makes him sick.

The Gala event today will take all his energy. It’s a big one and he isn’t sure if he’s gonna make it through without getting a nervous breakdown. His heartrate quickens the moment they pull out of the garage, his palms become sweaty and he hast to ball them up, to try and keep them from trembling. Aomine slowly drives past his colleagues car, giving them a brief hand signal so they follow after them.

“Why are they coming with us?” Kise asks a little surprised.

“We are not going anywhere alone anymore.” Aomine glances at him from the side, looking concerned. “We’re expecting some form of action from her soon.”

“Why?” Kise isn’t shocked about this. He knows she won’t stay this silent for long.

“Her silence is indicating that she’s preparing for something. Her cameras are gone, so she can’t spy on your home anymore. She’s most likely really mad about it. All your mail is being searched as you know. And we are not letting her get as close to you anymore as she’s used to. It must get to her. She will probably try to take any chance she can get.”

Kise stays silent. He imagines how Haatou must feel about this all. He remembers how he felt when he left Japan after school ended. _It must get to her._ Does Aomine even know what he’s saying? Kise is not mentally ill and he’s not a stalker, but three years ago, after he thought he’d lost Aomine as a friend and overall… yes it got to him. So much that it altered something about his whole personality. It is still painful to think about it. How empty he was and how cold he could get because of it.

He probably understands her need for doing something desperate, much better than Aomine does. But despite the death threats and her furious last messages, he somehow doubts that she will try to hurt him.

They arrive at the event hall and Kise can’t even get out of the car fast enough before his new entourage is already there and opens his door for him. It’s not the first time he experiences this kind of attention, but he simply doesn’t like it. He can open his own damn door pretty well, thank you very much.

They do step back though, after Aomine comes around the car and steps between them.

“Okajima, can you do the exits?” he asks the smaller of the two, who smiles friendly at him and Kise, nodding his head. He leaves them and Kise guesses he’ll be watching them during the evening from somewhere else.

“Hey boss! Is that Mara?” Hirano, his other colleague chirps up excitedly, pointing at a young woman coming towards them. Aomine looks angrily at him but Kise cuts in.

“She sure is.” Kise puts on a smile and starts walking towards her, to meet her halfway. “Mara, I didn’t know you’d be here too. I thought you’re in Australia.”

“Ryou I missed you so much!” She sings and throws her arms around his neck, Kise hugging her back just as spirited. She lets go off him after squeezing him tightly to grin up at him. “I came back since we have this week off and my agent asked if I wanted to join today. I didn’t want to at first but then I heard you got an invite too and we haven’t seen each other in so long.”

Her voice gets a little whiney with a cute pout on her face, making Kise laugh. “So you want to sit through this boring evening just because of me?”

“Kirika should be here too.” She looks over at the entrance, where more and more people gather in line to get inside. “I talked to her yesterday and she wasn’t sure yet if she should, but I told her I want to see her too, so I hope she does.”

Mara looks back at Kise and then over his shoulder to Aomine and Hirano, with big eyes. “Since when do you hire bodyguards?” She asks intrigued, her eyes lingering on Aomine, who just stands there, arms crossed over his chest, a dark frown on his face, displaying a powerful stance as he follows their conversation.

Hirano on the other hand looks like he can’t contain his excitement upon meeting her and Kise knows the look on his face only too well. Coyly Hirano waves at her, promptly earning himself a destroying glare from Aomine.

Kise turns back to them, his hand on Mara’s back, to make her walk back with him.

“This is Aomine Daiki,” he starts introducing them, “he’s actually an old friend of mine but he’s with the police now and I kinda need their help at the moment.” Kise smiles and Mara forms a big O with her red, pouty lips.

“Oh because of your stalker?” She raises her head to look at him and Aomine notices how Kise’s smile doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“How do you know about that now?” Kise laughs. “Seriously, is there anything that doesn’t make it through your grapevine?”

Mara gives him a sly smirk. “I heard it from no one other than your assistant Ayumi. We still keep in touch you know?”

“Really?” Kise’s smile falters but he quickly recovers and reverts the attention back to Aomine and Hirano.

“This is Hirano, Daiki’s partner and I get the feeling he has a question for you.” Kise’s smile gets a malicious edge, but Aomine is the only one seeing it again, because Hirano starts nodding his head excitedly and Mara looks at him in expectation.

“Mara-san it’s such a pleasure meeting you! Can I ask you for your autograph?” He already has his notebook and a pen in hand.

“Hirano!” Aomine snaps sharply, but Mara is already coming towards him, with a friendly smile on her pretty face and takes the things out of Hirano’s hands.

Kise watches Aomine, how he glares at his colleague who doesn’t seem to mind at all. After he probably realizes that it’s useless, Aomine raises his head and their eyes meet. Kise knows he’s looking relaxed, but he can feel that Aomine sees right through him. As if his inner anxiousness is directly mirrored on Aomine’s concerned face.

Kise gives him a weak smile, like if he wants to say that it’s fine.

“Mara and I know each other from a movie we shot together in Paris.” He explains out loud and Mara herself, done with giving Hirano her autograph, spins back around, beaming at him.

“Oh it was one of the most pleasurable shoots I ever had.” She coos and hooks her arm around Kise’s, to make them walk together.

“I’m glad to hear you enjoyed my company so much.” Kise teases, but Mara only hugs his arm tighter and says:

“Ryouta don’t play stupid, you know these two weeks we had were special. And we still didn’t get to work together again after that.” She muses, playfully sulky.

Kise can feel Aomine’s eyes boring into his back. He actively avoids to look at him and tries to act as if he and Mara are here with just two randomly hired Bodyguards. As if Aomine isn’t there, following behind him, hearing every word they say.

He plays along with her cheerful banter and entertains her as much as he can, to not let her catch on that he’s tense and still unconcentrated. That he’s probably in danger right now. That Haatou is not only a threat to him, but also to the people around him. And by the way Aomine looks by now, Kise gets the feeling that Haatou isn’t the only threat around here anymore. He inwardly rolls his eyes at Aomine’s inability to stay professional.

He and Mara find their table, not in the middle of the dining hall, but more on the sidelines. This had been an instruction from Aomine’s unit, so he can stay close to him. He could have had a seat on his table, but Aomine declined. He doesn’t want to join in social courtesies tonight, he wants his whole attention on Kise and his surroundings. He just can’t afford to be distracted.

And yet he keeps staring at Mara. Of course he knows who she is. He has seen all of Kise’s movies after all. She was his co-actress from his, by far most promiscuous movie. It was an erotic thriller and Aomine found it actually to be a good movie, but right now his opinion seems to drastically change on that.

Mara keeps flirting with Kise, and Kise just lets her. No, he doesn’t just let her, he engages fully and Aomine has to remind himself that he probably should stop staring at them and also do his job.

The evening goes smoothly though, and nothing really happens. It’s only when the dinner is over and a few people are just staying on their tables to chat, that Kise suddenly gets up and excuses himself from his conversation with Mara and the others.

Aomine reacts and is behind him before he is even out of earshot from his table.

“So is she just a co-worker or was Paris so pleasurable out of other reason too?”

Kise frowns at him but keeps walking until they reach the hallway. “I don’t really know why this concerns you at all.” He answers feigning indifference. “Do you also have to follow me to the bathroom?” He lets Aomine know that he has to back off now and that he won’t continue this conversation with him.

Aomine stays in the hallway and watches Kise go through the door labeled for men. Kise doesn’t turn around to look at him, he doesn’t want to see Aomine’s face and how angry or maybe even hurt he looks. He gets in a stall, closes the door and with shaky hands he pulls out his phone again.

_You are as beautiful as always dear_

_Why do you have to hurt me so much_

_I missed you_

_I love you_

_I want to see you more_

_You are my everything_

_I will meet you soon_

_Don’t worry_

_He’s going to pay for this_

_I want to spare you_

_You just have to let me_

_I don’t want to hurt you_

_Don’t worry about him_

_I can take care of that_

_I love you_

_Only you_

Kise stares at the display as one message comes in after the other, like an endless stream. Somehow his brain must have short circuited because what he does next is completely insane.

He taps on the number that is showing up above the messages, for the first time since he got her first message, and hits call.

He hears the signal beep before he can bring the phone all the way up to his ear, but when he does, there’s a quiet crack and it gets silent.

Kise presses the phone to his ear and then he hears it. There is the sound of people and voices in the background, glasses, and the overall ambient noises from something like a restaurant.

“Are you having a nice evening Haatou?” he asks his voice low and the anger in him rises.

There’s no answer, but his blood runs cold in his veins when he can suddenly hear someone breath. She must’ve held her breath until now.

“Are you enjoying yourself darling?” he drags his words, sultry and mocking but he can’t hide the underlying ire. He wants to hear the voice; he has to know who this is. He needs to know.

“Are you not gonna talk to me?” the breathing on the other end of the line gets heavier and his anger does too. His hands are still shaking but out of a completely different reason than before.

“I swear if you do anything to hurt him _… I will come and find you_. I promise you that.”

 _“He will pay for getting between us.”_ Someone whispers and the blood in Kise’s veins runs cold. He hasn’t expected an answer, let alone this answer. His Brain is suddenly so numb, and he quickly tries to recall the voice and if it sounded female, but he isn’t sure anymore. He’s glad he even understood the softly whispered words at all. He wants to say something but what ever it is that he can’t form into words in his shock, it’s for nothing.

The line goes dead, and he only hears a few beeps before it’s silent. Looking at his phone, he contemplates if he should tell Aomine what he just did. But he’s so scared now, still in shock and not sure how Aomine will even react. He will try to get them home as fast as possible and then stop going anywhere. He can’t tell him now. He won’t be able to act normal for the rest of this evening if he does. They still have no clue on her, so it would be useless to go look for her. The only thing that’ll happen is that Aomine will have to leave his side. No, he’ll get them away from here and will tell Aomine when they are home, where it’s safe.

He pockets the phone and gets out of the stall. A quick look in the mirror tells him that he looks nothing like he feels, thank god. He looks ok, a little pale maybe but his eyes don’t seem so tired anymore, so he decides he can get back out like that.

“Everything alright?” Aomine immediately asks him, still waiting in front of the door.

“Sure, why do you ask?” Kise smiles again, knowing Aomine can absolutely tell just how fake it is.

“… never mind.”

Aomine looks subdued, but Kise ignores him and starts walking back to his table. Back in his chair he searches the hall, trying to be subtle and not let anyone notice what he’s doing. Mara immediately starts chattering with him again and Aomine has gone back into the background. Kise can’t shake the feeling that he’s the one hiding now. But he doesn’t have the mental capacity to worry about himself anymore. Now that he knows that he himself and Aomine are being watched. Haatou is here somewhere.

The next half hour is nerve wrecking. He has to keep acting normal, and Mara keeps ordering them drinks. Kise feels the slight buzz from the alcohol but can’t relax. He never forgets that there are more eyes on him than just Aomine’s blue ones. Aomine doesn’t come over to them, not even once and of course this is not what he’s supposed to do, but Kise still is annoyed by it. Because he knows if Mara weren’t here, he probably would have at some point. He wants him to be closer now.

It’s a relieve when he can finally find an opening in their conversation and announces that he’ll leave.

“I think I’ll join you.” Mara slurs a little and gets up too. Kise offers her his arm since she looks unsteady.

With a happy grin she slumps against his side and lets him lead her outside. From the corner of his eye he can see, Aomine talking into his radio, probably summoning his colleagues. All three of them are behind him again at the door, but Kise keeps acting as if they aren’t there and Mara seems to not really notice them anyway. All he wants is to get away and into the car so he can tell Aomine what happened.

“Wanna come to my place and have another drink?” Mara purrs into his ear, pulling him down on his arm.

It’s surprisingly easy all of sudden, to act normal. The adrenaline in his system keeping him alert and functioning. Kise smirks but keeps walking, dragging her with. “I’m sorry dear, but I don’t think this would be a good idea.”

“Why not?” she suddenly whines out, obviously having counted on his agreement.

Kise sighs, “I can’t.” he stops and looks down at her flushed face, his expression firm.

“Hmhh.” She hums, now looking contemplative. “Because of your little fan?”

Kise just nods curt.

“Alright.” Mara sighs and starts walking again, still hanging onto his arm until they reach the parking lot. Kise is glad that she doesn’t push further. This is one of the things every person standing in the limelight will understand. His situation isn’t to take lightly, and she knows that. She has no idea how serious but still, she probably doesn’t want to get involved.

“Maybe some other time then.” With these words she lets go of him and Kise involuntarily tenses up as she suddenly leans against him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His heartbeat picks up, her lips lingering on him longer than they have to. He feels caught and doesn’t know what to do. He quickly catches himself though when she pulls back and he smiles down at her again, his voice calm but decisive:

“Goodnight Mara.”

“Goodnight.” She purrs back, letting her hand slide over his chest before she turns around and leaves into the direction where the limousines are waiting.

Kise watches after her for a moment longer, stubbornly refusing to look at Aomine, who now sends off Okajima and Hirano. He hears his voice being sharper than usual, of course knowing why that is. Kise turns and walks towards their car and waits for Aomine to open it.

He can’t avoid the brief glance at him, when Aomine unlocks his door, Kise on the other side. But their eyes don’t meet this time.

He thought Aomine would be upset, or brooding, or angry even. He wouldn’t even be surprised if he were sulky, like the little child he can be sometimes. But Aomine is none of it. When they are alone again, on their drive home, he’s calm, maybe a little contemplative, but nothing like Kise expected him to be.

“I’m glad nothing happened.” Aomine breaks their silence after a while and Kise is reminded that this isn’t really true.

“I really thought she would be there.” he even sounds relieved.

“Why are you so sure that she wasn’t?”

“Don’t you think she wouldn’t have tried to get close to you if she was?”

“Daiki…”

Aomine waits for him to go on, the mood in the car shifting the longer he stays silent. He can sense Aomine tensing and how he tries to not let it show.

“I called her.” He doesn’t have to say more. Of course Aomine knows what he’s talking about.

“And did you hear her voice?” Aomine’s tone is stern, suppressed anger lacing his words, leaving Kise to shiver. He hopes Aomine doesn’t notice, here in the dak car and him having to look on the road.

“She whispered, it was very quiet, and I am not sure.”

“What did they say?”

“She… they… she said she wants to get you out of the way.” Kise doesn’t know how he manages to say this with a steady voice.

“That’s all?”

Aomine suddenly sounds surprised and Kise’s head jerks up to see him relax again. He’s at a loss of words.

“I guess she wanted you to call her, she must’ve used a throw away number then. I bet she really was there, huh?”

Kise only nods, not sure how to deal with Aomine not getting mad.

“Look… this is the least that I expected to happen. I just wish you would’ve told me sooner, so we could’ve tried to find her.” Aomine sighs heavily, not even trying to suppress his annoyance. “We could’ve tried tracking her.”

“I wanted to get you outta there.” Kise mumbles, stiff, kneading his hands in his lap.

“Ryouta,” Aomine looks at him for a second, his face getting soft, “it is my job to look after you. Not the other way around.”

“But I…”

“I know. I really do, believe me.” The stress Aomine puts on his words, is stressing Kise all the same. He can’t believe them. But Aomine quickly dissolves the hope in him with what he says next:

“This is my job, and you have to let me do it. Ryouta, you have to start giving me all the information so I _can_ help you.”

“Hmh.” He just hums indeterminate, not wanting to say more to this. Aomine may be right with him having to do more to help him, but if he thinks he will stop caring… well, he can wait long for that to happen.

It’s obvious Aomine deems him out of danger again and with it Kise can feel the other topic looming over them. There’s really nothing to say to it from his own point of view, but he can sense that it’s eating away at Aomine. This silence feels different from before. It’s not really tense anymore, but it’s annoying Kise how Aomine starts fidgeting, his fingers nervously tapping against the steering wheel. He absolutely doesn’t look like Kise feels would be appropriate right now.

“Just say it.” He sighs, still a little buzzed and with his own pent-up tension finally dissipating. His head is spinning and he’s too exhausted to dance around it like stupid teenagers.

“Say what?”

Aomine apparently isn’t.

“Say what you want to say to me about Mara. I know you want to.”

Aomine glances at him sideways, longer than Kise feels comfortable for him to take his eyes off the dark road.

“You already told me that these things don’t concern me.”

Kise has to silently applaud him for acting so collected and indifferent. He probably did his part to help with that, with how he behaved towards him, this whole evening. He shouldn’t, but he can’t help feeling a little bad for how cold he treated him.

“We had an affair three years ago. It was nothing serious, just for fun and I don’t intend on repeating it.”

He really doesn’t know why he feels the need to vindicate himself, but Aomine keeps silent and now he feels even more stupid for it.

“She’s always this flirty and we only see each other a few times a year anyway.” _Why doesn’t he stop? He’s only making it worse._

Aomine grins, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I didn’t say anything. It really does not concern me after all.”

Kise huffs, closing his eyes and let’s his head fall back against the headrest. But he is glad. Aomine obviously believes him and the uncomfortable tension from before is gone. A faint smile on Aomine’s face stays. Kise suspects that it’s his own fault, for babbling like he tried to hide the guilt he feels for some unknown reason.


	15. That's how you make me feel

[Half on a baby – Shivaree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ8a8GnDFAs)

-

Back at Kise’s house, Aomine stays outside to see off his two colleagues and waits for the follow up team, that will stay here for the night. They don’t take long, only a few minutes and after they exchange a few words, Aomine comes inside too.

There’s music, just quietly playing in the background, through the moonlit living room. Kise must’ve turned it on and also opened the blinds to look outside. Aomine halts in the doorway, finding him, having his arms propped on the headrest of the couch, slouching over it, his eyes fixed on some far away point outside in the night. He’s softly humming to the music, seemingly relaxed, but his stare is hazy, and his brows drawn together in a contemplative scowl. He draws in his lower lip, nibbling on it and Aomine catches himself almost mirroring this small motion.

“What are you looking at?” his voice comes low, trying to sound calm and not disturb this odd tranquility. He steps inside, not really having decided yet, if he should walk over or stay where he is. He wants to be closer but doesn’t know if that is something that Kise wants too. Especially unsure even, after what he saw and how Kise behaved towards him tonight.

When Kise doesn’t react to his question, he decides that he has to do something to break him out of his indifference, so he draws closer until he’s standing right next to him, turning his body in the same direction in which Kise’s eyes linger.

“Do you think she’s out there? Now that her little spies are gone.”

Aomine couldn’t take his eyes from him, but now he follows his gaze, out into the dark night, only seeing the black silhouettes from the trees framing the backyard in the distance, softly swaying from a breeze.

Refocusing his eyes, he can see Kise’s face in the reflection of the glass, transparent and pale. He sees himself standing next to him and realizes that the worry on his face is showing, so he straightens his shoulders, sets his jaw, and tries to conceal what he’s feeling.

There’s a moment of complete stillness when the music stops. A few seconds later the next song starts playing softly and Kise must’ve taken this as his cue to break out of his musings. He raises up straight, taking a deep inhale, closing his eyes as if to collect himself. Aomine can tell he’s a little too drunk for that. His stance isn’t as steady as usual and when he opens his eyes again, they stay heavy lidded and dull.

“You’re safe as long as I’m here.” Aomine didn’t even mean to say this again. The primordial need to keep this looming threat away from Kise, just forced its way out of him in form of these just spoken words. He sees it in his golden eyes, as much as Kise wants to hide it, he sees how scared he really is.

A faint smile tugs on Kise’s lips. Giving him the most endearing bedroom eyes, he suddenly leans towards Aomine and wraps his arms around his neck, letting half of his weight drag him down against his chest. Aomine has no problem holding him up like this, but he has to quickly remind himself to keep his features in check.

Kise’s face is so close now, hazily smirking up at him, their chests pressed flush against each other, only separated by Aomine’s bulletproof vest and their clothes. He smells so good, Aomine almost gets lost in his scent alone. He swallows, reminding himself to not just close his eyes and revel in their sudden proximity.

“Dance with me.”

Kise’s voice travels quietly through the short distance up to him. Aomine winds his arms around his middle, as if Kise just gave him an undeniable command. There’s this sadness again in his voice, letting him know that it would be cruel to deny him.

“I don’t dance.” He answers stern, despite stepping after Kise, so not having to let go off him, when he pulls him away from the couch into the middle of the living room.

Kise tilts his head back a little more, his smirk getting wider as he brings his arms down. He lets his palms glide over Aomine’s shoulders, knowing he doesn’t have to hold him there for him to stay.

Still with his arms circling his waist, Aomine pulls him in a little more.

“Really?” Kise grins, “That’s pretty contradictory to what you’re doing right now.” His eyes are still dull, and Aomine knows that Kise hasn’t forgotten about Haatou. Not even now.

Aomine frowns down at him, fighting all his instincts to just lean in and capture those pretty lips with his own. “Just because you’re such a nuisance when you don’t get what you want.” They both know that this isn’t true anymore. But out of nostalgia, they both acts as if it were.

Kise’s eyes fall shut with a soft smile on his face, giving a throaty hum in content agreement.

What wouldn’t Aomine give to hear this soft sound over and over. The memory of Kise beneath him intruding his thoughts, going straight to his groin. Becoming slightly unsure he tries to come up with something to hide his hardening dick, without acting strange or pulling away.

But before he can do anything, Kise dips his head down, pressing his forehead into the crook of Aomine’s neck, and he shoves one leg between Aomine’s thighs. The soft sigh falling from Kise’s lips sounds like a death sentence for him. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed it now. Aomine’s throat goes dry, trying his hardest not to give in and just rub up against him. It would turn this precarious situation into something obvious with no turning back this time.

His loud thoughts are interrupted once more, when Kise suddenly, softly rocks his hips and Aomine has to force back a groan, feeling Kise’s erection pressing up against his hip.

Aomine bites his bottom lip, sinking his head, burying his nose in blond hair. His heart is hammering inside his chest, leaving him to wonder if Kise can feel it even through the thick material that is supposed to stop bullets.

Kise never stops swaying them gently, now sliding his hands down Aomine’s chest, around to his back, holding onto him tighter, his face still buried at Aomine’s shoulder. With another gentle rocking of his hips against Aomine, he slides one hand up his back, grabbing at his leather jacket and finally raises his head to look up at him again through heavy lids.

Aomine has his jaw clenched, his frown now more on the frustrated side than worried, he tries to swallow through the dryness in his throat. But he keeps eye contact, not wanting Kise to think that he might not want this.

With a slow blink, Kise smiles up at him with just his eyes, letting him know that this was never meant to come across as an accident. This is a test.

“I wonder how much you are willing to give, to get me what I want.”

Aomine would’ve given in right then and there. No, he already has to fight to not just fall to his knees, bowing to his every whish. He isn’t just willing; he’s craving it. But there is something in Kise’s tone of voice that stops him from doing just that. Kise is still absent somehow.

“Don’t you want to find out?” Aomine husks a little too challenging, a little too eager.

Kise snorts softly, breaking eye contact, his body going slack in Aomine’s embrace.

“Look at me.” Aomine demands. Slowly he learns that this is what works best to get Kise to comply. Just asking, mostly ends in Kise doing whatever he wants.

And he is right. Reluctantly Kise looks back up at him, his fingers softly grabbing at Aomine’s clothes. Just barely sinking his head, Aomine brings their faces closer, staring into eyes like pure gold.

“What are you so afraid of?” He whispers against his lips, carefully keeping just enough distance so they don’t touch. He can see his inner fight and how he gradually loses against himself.

“I don’t know anymore.” Kise whispers back and Aomine feels his breath, on his own slightly parted lips. This is what he’s been waiting for. He lets his mouth brush gently over Kise’s lips, watching his eyes fall shut. It’s like Kise is melting in his arms. Aomine brings up one hand to cup the back of his head, to hold him in place. He tightens his other arm around his waist and seals his lips over Kise’s. Aomine has to suppress a groan again, when he feels him wanting to deepen the kiss, licking over his bottom lip. Aomine opens up and finally tastes him again, making his own eyes fall shut.

Somewhere along the way, they must’ve stopped moving because Aomine subtly notices that they are standing still, like the rest of his world. This kiss is nothing like he expected it to be. It is so much gentler and careful, yet the need with which Kise’s lips move against his is overwhelming. He has to remind himself that he wants to be the one staying in control for this.

Using the little height advantage, he has over Kise, he dips him back just the slightest bit, deepening the kiss once more. And with this, a soft moan escapes Kise, transforming into a surrendering sigh. Swallowing it up, Aomine’s restraint gets weak, hearing that sound from him again, his hips jerk forward, pressing his hard cock against Kise’s thigh.

Kise breaks away throwing his head back, his eyes pressed shut. Immediately Aomine dips down to suck at his throat, promptly eliciting another moan from him. Shaky hands come up to grab at his shoulders, digging fingers into his jacket and the muscle beneath.

Hazily, Kise cracks open his eyes, looking up at the dark ceiling, trying not to squirm too much from the wet, hot sensation of Aomine’s tongue, against his already burning skin. His head rolls to the side and the shock ripping through him is so painful, it leaves his mind to freeze.

He violently shoves Aomine away, not even able to control his own body’s reaction for a moment out of sheer panic.

Someone is standing in the backyard. Watching them.


	16. I see you dying in my eyes

[Quietly – Guano Apes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufzVT4Kp4zo)

-

Everything happens so fast, Kise is rendered immobile. The moment where Aomine is thrown off, by him shoving him away, it doesn’t exist. Kise doesn’t see him. He only sees how the hooded figure stands there in the dark, slowly raising their arm.

He’s pulled back hard on his shoulder. Almost in the same instant Aomine’s body crushes against his, glass shatters with a violent, too loud noise, but Kise can’t even flinch because he’s thrown to the ground and it initially feels like blacking out.

When you see someone being shot in movies, they always fall back dramatically. As if the impact of the bullet sends them flying. It’s nothing like what he witnesses happening to Aomine. He can’t see his face because he’s standing with his back to him. There’s no dramatic pause between the loud bang and the moment his whole body goes slack. Before he simply falls down, as if his legs just lose every last bit of strength. Just like a switch was flipped. What does feel like a movie though, is how everything seems to happen in slow motion.

Kise’s eyes follow with shock how he sinks down in front of him, landing on his side and remaining motionless. The silence that follows is agonizing. It’s so empty and it shouldn’t be. Why isn’t Aomine not making any sound? No heavy breathing, no painful groan, not the slightest indication that he’s hurt.

Kise’s body moves on its own, like in trance. Subconsciously he knows he has to stay down and so he crawls over the floor until his fingers feel out the cold, sleek material of Aomine’s jacket. Fighting the stiffness in his own limbs, he crouches closer until his shaking hand reaches Aomine’s shoulder so he can turn him around.

His tall body is completely limp. Kise only has to use a little force to manage his bodyweight, but laying on his side, it doesn’t take much.

He’s not conscious.

Kise’s mind is empty, his ears filled with white noise. Static, getting louder and louder. He can’t feel himself, but like remote controlled he starts pulling the jacket away from Aomine’s chest and finds the hole where the bullet entered him. It pierced through his shirt and his vest. Kise can’t tell if it’s still in there or if it went through.

He should check his pulse; he should look for blood and he really really should call for help but he can’t move. He stares down at Aomine’s face, not able to comprehend what is laid out in front of him.

His blood pressure suddenly picks up, and he knows he’s starting to hyperventilate, feeling so suffocated at the same time. With his hands still resting on Aomine’s chest, he starts shaking, so much that he’s not sure if he won’t black out after all.

There’s a loud noise coming from the hallway and his head jerks up. His whole body is in fight or flight mode when he hears footsteps running down the hall. Without thinking about it he leans over Aomine as if he has to shield him, forcefully suppressing the quiet thought that it’s way too late for that.

An unfamiliar voice calls out: “Where did the gun shot come from?”

Two police officers come into his field of vision. They stop a few feet away and Kise only sees their feet, not raising his head, still crouched over Aomine’s body. One stops in the middle of the room but the other one slowly comes towards him.

“Officer down.” He hears, the one farther away say, and then more words follow. The one coming closer to him is also talking but Kise can’t understand a word that’s said anymore. His fists clutching to Aomine’s shirt, with knuckles turned white, he desperately wants to hold onto him. He knows they will try to pull him away. His only thought is how he can’t let that happen. He can’t let go.

His eyes find Aomine’s face again. It’s hard to see clearly, his vision is all blurred up and breathing gets even harder now. Aomine looks like he’s sleeping. No strain on his face or even a slight frown. Nothing.

Kise’s vision is swimming more and someone is crying. Loud and painful he hears someone wail. Everything becomes distorted and askew. His mind, time, reality.

+++

His wrists hurt. Someone must’ve grabbed them hard, but he can’t care about it. He vaguely knows that he’s sitting in front of his house on the steps. He pulls on the blanket around him because his fingers need something to hold onto. There are people and voices, but he can’t concentrate on anything they say.

It feels like a very long time has passed before something appears that slightly catches his attention.

A familiar scent, slender legs in front of him. He doesn’t look up, but a subtle tug in his heart lets him know who this is.

Small, warm hands wrap around his cold fingers and pink, long hair falls down in front of his face. The flowery scent is so nostalgic and soothing that he knows he must be crying again.

“He’s still alive Ki-chan.”

Something inside him breaks. The soft voice is the only thing that finally reaches him. Telling him what he needs to hear so badly.

He falls against the slender arms catching him, wrapping around his shoulders and now he feels her shaking as much as himself. He almost forgot how tiny she is, how easily he can wrap his arms around her slender frame. He can hear her sniffling next to his ear and suddenly he feels bad for not being the one who comforts her. Something inside his chest moves and he realizes he isn’t gone. He is still in there and he still has the ability to feel.

As if her presence pulls him out of his unbearable state of shock, he can slowly think clearer again. Gently he shoves at her shoulders so he can finally look at her.

“Momocchi?”

Kise didn’t know how much healing power a simple smile can bear. There are tears in her eyes, but her face is gentle.

“Hey Ki-chan.”

The soft waver in her voice tears on his heartstrings, letting him know that it’s still intact after all. Her hands tug softly on his and this time he knows he has to return her comfort, because her eyes are welling up with more tears and he quickly pulls her into another tight embrace. Kise can feel his own heart pumping strong, bringing him back fully now.

“We need to go.” She whispers softly next to his ear and Kise only nods.

Hesitantly he lets go of her again so they can get up. Still a little disoriented, Kise takes in what is happening around him. His driveway is again, full of police cars and this time also an ambulance. There are people everywhere and the night is filled with red and blue flashing lights.

Satsuki tugs on his hand again and stoically he follows her down the stairs and through the cars, randomly parked around.

“We can’t let you drive with the ambulance. They are still trying to stabilize him before they can go.”

Kise knows this voice. It’s Nakahara, Aomine’s partner, but Kise’s eyes are wandering over his surroundings until they stop on the ambulance. The back doors are open, but he can’t see inside since it’s standing sideways. He can only see that there’s commotion and that there are medics.

“Then we drive there ourselves.” Satsuki says assertively.

“Don’t be ridiculous Satsuki. I’ll drive you of course.”

“Thanks Rei.”

She tugs on his hand once more and Kise’s head jerks back to her.

“Did you hear that Ki-chan? Rei will take us to the hospital.”

“What is happening in there?” he looks back to the ambulance. He doesn’t understand why they are still here and why they haven’t brought Aomine to the hospital yet.

“The bullet went through the vest. He wasn’t transportable right away. They have to make sure that the bullet isn’t hurting any arteries or his heart.”

Kise has to concentrate hard on what Satsuki is telling him. The numbness from before threatens to swallow him again, but he sets his jaw and turns his head back around to her and Nakahara.

“Did you catch her?” finally his voice comes out stronger, as he directs his question at Aomine’s partner, but before he gets his answer, he can already tell that it’s not going to be what he wants to hear.

Softly Nakahara shakes his head, looking serious with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes too, flash over to the ambulance briefly. Kise hears two doors slamming shut and Nakahara moves.

“They’re ready. Let’s go.”


	17. A sun that doesn’t burn hot

[Daisy – Brand New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mV6FMXClArU)

-

Kise never had to go through something like this before. Sure, he always imagined a situation like this to be nerve wracking and unbearable even. In reality it’s much worse.

He’s sitting here with Satsuki, minutes and seconds passing by unreasonably slow and then suddenly an hour has passed. The hospital is calm and then again there’s sudden commotion, people running past them and hectic voices and then they are gone again. His eyes follow them and don’t really take in what exactly is happening. It’s like they are in a different dimension and he and Satsuki are only onlookers, here in their quiet corner.

“He’s going to be ok.”

Satsuki’s whisper makes him look up at her. He’s not sure if she just spoke to him or if she’s trying to convince herself. She’s staring to the floor, her tears are gone, as are his own. The panic and the frantic distress have also simmered down. The only thing that’s left is plain fear and the desperate hope that everything will be ok.

“They said the bullet didn’t damage any vital blood vessels or his heart.” Kise answers her anyway, trying to comfort her, but she says what he’s thinking.

“Not yet.” She looks up at the door, in front of which they are waiting. “How long do you think will the surgery take?”

Kise follows her gaze, staring at the white metal door, separating them from Aomine.

“I don’t know.”

Her hand finds his again and he squeezes it. He’s reminded, how his hands had been bloodied, how he didn’t notice this until Satsuki told him when she handed him a sanitary wipe in the car. How she cleaned her own hands with one after she’d touched him without hesitation. He’s kinda grateful for it but also feels a little guilty. He was so out of it; he didn’t even see it. Aomine’s blood on his hands. There was so much blood on them.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. You know him.” A sad smile comes over her face and Kise really admires her for her strength. He can only be hopeful because she is here. He knows that otherwise he’d be a nervous, furious mess.

“Yeah.”

His thoughts want to travel back, to why this happened, again and again, but he keeps from thinking about it as best as he can. Reminding himself that he’s the reason for this, and thinking about Haatou especially, makes his blood boil. It’s not that she practically dictates his life and his sanity anymore. Now she crossed a line that should have never been crossed. It’s eating away at him to think that he might have prompted her rage. He should have never called her.

Satsuki’s hand in his is the only thing grounding him right now. He knows she must be as scared as he is himself. He can’t let himself go right now, for her sake.

“Momocchi?”

She turns her head to look at him, her eyes wide and he wonders if something in his voice was the reason for that.

“I’m happy to see you again. I know this is probably not the right time, but…”

Her expression quickly becomes a warm smile. “I am happy too Ki-chan. I missed you.”

“Yeah… I missed you too.”

“You know, Dai-chan seemed a lot better since you two met again.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Satsuki thoughtfully looks up at the ceiling, letting go off his hand and propping them up on her seat as she leans forward a bit. “Before he was… let’s say a little sullen.” She cracks a small smile at her own words, “you know how he can be. He wasn’t as depressed as he was in High school, but he also wasn’t happy.”

“How do you even know how he felt this past month? I mean… he almost never left my side.”

Satsuki’s smile gets even warmer, creating small wrinkles around her eyes, she looks just as young as back in school. “I know. But we still talk almost every day. I would’ve never let him be gone for so long if it wasn’t for you.”

Kise huffs a small laugh. “So I guess you already know everything then?”

“I do.”

Kise suddenly realizes how ambiguous his question was. Does Satsuki just mean his stalker situation or does she also know about…

“He told me how much you’ve changed too.”

“I… what?” Something about her just doesn’t let him hide. As if she’s holding his heart in her small hands, speaking softly, telling him a truth about himself he tries to deny so badly.

“You know, we don’t have to be here, in this hospital, for me to see what he meant with that. Are you not happy Ki-chan?”

How is he supposed to answer that? He wasn’t happy since he moved to Paris three years ago, after school ended. But he can’t tell her about this now. Not here, not with Aomine still in surgery, still not out of danger. With slight surprise he notices that he would tell her otherwise. That he wants to pour his heart out to her.

“Ki-chan?”

He can’t stop the tears running down his face. He hates how he simply isn’t capable of staying strong and how Satsuki is obviously disconcerted. She tugs at his sleeve and like a child he sinks against her, his teeth clenched, trying not to make a sound. He tries breathing through his nose, to calm down again, but some kind of blockade broke, and he can’t.

“I c-can’t lose h-him again.”

He doesn’t care just how much he’s giving away with that statement. He knows Satsuki won’t judge him and he’s proven right. She reaches around his shoulder to embrace him fully and he hides his face in her hair. He feels so pathetic but is not capable of doing anything else.

“If he makes it…”

“You mean _when_ he makes it. There’s no way he won’t.”

Kise swallows but doesn’t dare to retaliate. “When he makes it… I can’t keep him around any longer. It’s too dangerous.”

Satsuki pushes back to look at him. “You know that this is his job right? I took me long enough to except that myself, but since he isn’t a simple traffic cop anymore, and let me tell this didn’t take long… He puts his life in danger almost every day. This is not your fault; it was his decision.”

Kise can only stare at her, but her words actually sooth him. He was thinking so much about sending him away because he just feels so guilty, but Satsuki is right. Just because he’s not with him anymore, doesn’t mean Aomine won’t get into situations like this again. He knows that and it is reassuring, but still…

The red light above the double swing door suddenly goes out and only a few seconds later a team of doctors and nurses come through it.

Satsuki is the first one on her feet and Kise, getting awfully anxious again, slowly follows her suit.

“He’s alive and awake at the moment, but we can’t allow more than one visitor right now.”

They look at each other and Satsuki seems as relived as Kise feels. He manages to crack a small smile at her.

The doctor speaks up again, directing his words at Kise. “I’ll take it you are Kise-san? The first thing he wanted to know is if you are unharmed.”

Kise nods slowly.

“Will you follow me then please.” This request comes off more as an order, but Kise doesn’t move when the doctor already turns around intending to lead the way.

“No, you should go.” His eyes find Satsuki again, looking at her intently.

Both, the doctor, and Satsuki look confused, so Kise sighs and asks with a forced smile:

“Did he explicitly ask that I should come see him?”

“Well, no not exactly…” the doctor admits a little awkward, that he just assumed this.

“You should go Momocchi.” Kise decides and he can see how grateful she is. Nevertheless she tries to start an argument, but Kise stays resolute.

Looking after her, following the doctor through the door, he sits back down in his seat. Of course he wants to see him, longs for it even, but somehow he also feels that he has no right to take this away from Satsuki. And also, he’s scared. Only now he can remind himself what happened before that shot almost took his life away.

He refrained from thinking about it until now. He’s scared to talk to him and even more so in private. This has been the second time he’s let himself go like that, and this is where they ended up. It also shouldn’t be the prevalent issue, but how should he avoid it? That Aomine saved him at the risk of his own life doesn’t make it much easier, and that Kise felt like going insane because he thought he lost him forever, neither.

He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. It’s almost two in the morning. There are no new messages, but he didn’t expect that anyway. He catches himself wondering what Haatou is doing right now, but has to keep away from it, immediately feeling the burning sense of hate again.

Trying to distract himself, Kise closes his eyes, recalling how Aomine looked at him, before his lips brushed over his own. How good it felt, how his body felt against his and how much he wanted to get him out of his clothes, out of this annoying vest that… saved his life in the end.

No, not good, he needs to occupy himself with something else. He gets up again and slowly starts strolling through the hallways. At this late hour it’s mostly quiet. Most of the patients must be asleep and just a few nurses are here, working their night shift. He ponders looking for a coffee machine, even though he doesn’t want one, but it’s something to do.

He must’ve been too deep in thought, because suddenly someone bumps into him and out of reflex Kise grabs onto their arms to keep them from falling.

“AH I’m so sorry!” A high-pitched voice calls out. It’s a young woman, a nurse who just came out from a room Kise passed by at the same moment. The folders she was carrying fall to the floor and spooked she looks up at him.

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Kise smiles at her apologetically, still having to hold her, since she seems too dumbfounded to steady herself.

“You… you are Kise Ryouta.” She stutters and Kise really whishes this wouldn’t happen. Not right now.

“I am.” He gives his usual answer for when people feel the need to tell him his own name.

She awkwardly steadies herself and Kise carefully lets go off her arms, her hands sliding through his as she pulls them away slowly.

“What-“

She blinks and then a bright red rush flushes over her face. She clutches her own hands together over her chest and looks to the floor.

“I am so sorry. Don’t mind me, please.” She quickly bends down and starts collecting the folders she dropped.

“But your hands… are you hurt?” Kise only felt how her fingertips brushed over his palms and they felt hard and fissured.

Her blush gets darker, but she smiles and timidly looks to the side. “No, those are just some old scars. Don’t worry about it.”

He looks at her more precisely. She has black, shoulder long hair and a pale round face. She’s slim and really tiny and somehow she looks way too young to be working already. She looks more like a high schooler. Somehow he gets the feeling he has seen her before, but he can’t even tell when and where.

“I’m sorry I bothered you.” She bows and by the way she looks at him, Kise expects her to address his identity again. But she surprises him and simply smiles once more before she turns around and hurries down the hallway.

He finds a cafeteria, that is of course closed, but there are a few vending machines, and he gets himself a cup of cheap, tasteless coffee. He isn’t used to cheap food and drinks anymore and now he knows that he also doesn’t miss it really. He wonders how long he should wait, or if he is even supposed to wait. No one said that he could see Aomine after Satsuki comes back. It’s way too late and if he’s too exhausted for more than one visitor, he probably also won’t be allowed two in a row. Kise didn’t expect him to be awake at all for tonight, but he apparently underestimated him again.

When he comes back to where he was waiting with Satsuki before, she’s sitting there again, waiting for him now.


	18. Take out the bullets from my heart

[Crave – Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfLM4HwJr6M)

-

Even though he still is utterly tired, Aomine can’t stay asleep. It’s not really pain that pulls him from a dreamless void, but a heavy feeling in his chest and overall his limbs feel filled with lead. It’s an effort to even open his eyes, probably fault to the pain medication he’s getting intravenous. This wasn’t the first time he stood in front of a loaded gun, aimed at him, but it was the first time that the bullet found its target and being shot feels entirely different than he could’ve ever imagined. Not like something pierced through his body, but rather like being hit by a wrecking ball entirely. He can imagine how dying would be like, as if he already experienced it now. It does things to his mind that feel damn close to an impending trauma. A mental trauma, to accompany his already existing physical one.

Yet, he can focus his mind and finally crack open his heavy eyelids. The same hospital room, he remembers from yesterday. Satsuki was here, he remembers that too, but she is gone now. It’s quiet so he’s probably alone. Wanting to take a deep breath, he immediately flinches and his vision swims as a surprisingly sharp pain flares up, almost suffocating him. A suppressed whimper escapes him and suddenly there’s movement to his right. He can’t open his eyes yet again, to see who’s there, but breathing shallowly through his nose, he picks up a familiar scent.

It’s really the only thing that could convince him to open his eyes right now and somewhat help him to try and ignore his pain.

Kise is there, standing over him, leaning onto the edge of his bed, looking awfully whacked. He’s so pale and the dark circles under his eyes make Aomine wonder if he slept at all. Their gazes find each other and even though Kise looks worried, Aomine manages a weak smile.

“Hey.”

Is that his own voice? He sounds like a chain-smoker, a really weak one too. No wonder Kise furrows his eyebrows and looks even more worried than he already did just a second ago.

“Hey.” Kise whispers back, apparently not able to sound even remotely encouraging.

“Ryouta, I am not dead yet. So could you stop looking at me as if I were?”

He likes saying his name. It rolls so smoothly from his tongue. Maybe it’s the medication he’s on, maybe he just needed to almost die to realize it, but he’s suddenly so aware that he really likes saying his name… a lot.

Kise breaks their eye contact, looking to the side. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you are ok.” Aomine has to close his eyes again, as much as he wants to see him more, he can’t. “I’m really fucking glad.” He breathes out and actual relive floods through him. He heard from the doctors that Kise is unharmed but seeing him only really eases his mind.

Clammy fingers find his own, intertwining with each other and Aomine squeezes them reassuringly. Of course they are trembling, it’s not like he expected anything else from Kise in a situation like this. He’s also probably crying again, but it’s fine. There’s nothing to cry about, but he knows this is just Kise’s way of dealing with things.

“I-I should call t-the doctor.”

Aomine doesn’t let go of his hand, rather tugs on it weakly, wanting him to come closer. He can’t reach up and pull him down, he really hopes Kise understands. There’s a brief moment of stillness but then he can feel the mattress shifting and to his big surprise Kise climbs into his bed and curls up at his side. It takes all the strength he has, to raise his arm enough, so he can bring it around him, holding him, and that is really all he can do.

Kise is cautious no to touch him too much, but he gently places his palms on Aomine’s side. Because of this Aomine realizes that his chest is bare, except for the generous amount of bandages wrapped around his torso. He opens his eyes again and tries to look down on himself, but simply raising his head takes so much, he quickly gives up again. Softly, he strokes his fingertips over Kise’s arm, starring at the ceiling. Inwardly he humors himself with the thought, that if he only knew sooner, that all it took for Kise to come to him like this on his own, was getting shot, he would’ve let it happen way sooner. If he’d said that out loud now, Kise would probably punch him, despite the state he’s in.

“I thought you died.” Kise whispers against his skin, and Aomine hears just how much pain in his voice is.

“Yeah that can happen when you get shot. But luckily I didn’t.”

Kise’s fingers curl against his skin, obviously trying not to dig in and hurt him more.

“Don’t ever do something like that again.” Kise warns him, his voice sounding stronger now, but Aomine stays unimpressed by it.

“If we ever get into a situation like that again, I will not hesitate a second.”

“No you c-can’t!” Now Aomine hears him chocking on his tears and his trembling intensifies. “You said it yourself, this is just a job. It’s not your job to die because of me.”

Aomine is slightly impressed at how determined Kise’s voice comes out, but it doesn’t matter.

“Yes it is and yes I would do it again, if you like it or not.”

A heartbreaking sob breaks from Kise’s throat and desperately he presses his forehead against Aomine’s side. Aomine bites back a groan and even manages to tighten his arm a little around Kise’s shaking form.

“I wouldn’t have died _because_ of _you_.” The words, that he would have died _for_ _him_ , get lost on their way out. This surely would be something, Kise can’t handle to hear right now. “Nothing that happened is your fault.” It’s a funny realization for Aomine himself, that he absolutely would. He would do it again without even thinking about it twice. Maybe this should concern him, but it’s actually the opposite thought that makes him uneasy. Losing Kise would be devastating…

Like this, they stay for a few minutes, until Kise calms down and his sobs ebb away. When it feels safe to talk again, Aomine asks:

“Did they catch her?”

Kise shakes his head, but Aomine isn’t surprised. He kinda expected that.

“I fear you’ll have to get another bodyguard for a while. I’m not sure if I can take another bullet so soon.”

Kise tenses up in his arm, before he slowly raises his head to glare at him.

“Too soon?”

The reproachful frown on Kise’s face tells him, that _yes_ , _too soon_. And still he can’t help but to let his face twist into a lazy, half smirk. Even now, with bloodshot eyes and tears on his face, pallid skin, and chapped lips, Kise looks nothing but beautiful to him. Granted, not the mesmerizing, powerful, sunshine defying kind of beautiful like he usually does. But there’s still something enchanting in his expressive, cat like eyes, the shadows under them, his long, wet lashes, and those pouty lips, slightly trembling still. Silently, Aomine debates if he has enough strength to just pull him in. Just use the slight stun on Kise for his own advantage and kiss him. He’d been fucking scared too and he really could use some relief for once. Some reassurance that what happened, before the shot was fired at him, wasn’t just because Kise was a little drunk and upset. Maybe Kise won’t even fight it. No… he probably wouldn’t.

Suddenly the door opens, and both look up. The nurse from yesterday, the one Kise had bumped into is standing there in the doorway, looking at them dumbfounded. Again a bright flush spreads over her face and Kise realizes why she seems so awkward.

He quickly gets up and out of the bed. It’s hard for him right now to put on a smile, he knows his eyes must be red, but he manages to finally catch himself and give her a friendly smile.

“I- I just w-wanted to refill t-the drip.” She stutters pointing at the almost empty plastic bag, hanging next to Aomine’s bed.

“Ah sure, thanks.” Aomine answers her, still sounding a little weak but also trying to be friendly, and not yell at her to get out, in his frustration. He misses Kise’s warmth already, the gentle pressure from his body against his.

She scurries over and both, Aomine and Kise try not to watch her doing her work, to not make her even more uncomfortable. Kise’s eyes find his again. It’s an odd moment. As if they can communicate their amusement with just their eyes. But Kise can’t enjoy it for long. Moments like this always bring him back to reality rather quickly. Reminding him that they are not permanent, and that the truth is far from amusing. That Aomine is here because he got shot. Because Kise dragged him into this. That Haatou is so dangerous and cunning that they have not a single lead on who she is or how to catch her and make her pay for what she did to him.

Suddenly something cold spreads in his stomach, making him freeze and he almost starts feeling sick. There is something. It is so tiny and seemingly unimportant that no one ever thought about it. It is absolutely absurd and more a feeling than an actual hint and yet…

Aomine must’ve noticed the change in his expression, even though he adamantly tries to not let it show. With a slightly raised eyebrow Aomine gives him a questioning look, but Kise ignores it. His eyes dart to the nurses hands, securing the IV on the drip again, but she’s done too soon for him to see her fingertips.

“I’m done. I’ll send the doctor to you so he can do your morning checkups.” The nurse smiles, bowing hastily before she turns around to leave. Kise still smiles politely after her but the moment the door falls shut behind her, he walks around Aomine’s bed with wide strides and grabs the infusion cord. Without thinking about it for even a second he yanks it out of the drip and the liquid spills onto the floor.

“What the hell-“

But the rest of Aomine’s question gets stuck in his throat when he sees Kise’s face. His eyes are wide with shock and he looks even paler than before. Still holding the cord in one hand he slowly turns his head to look at him.

“I think that was her…”

Adrenaline pumps into Aomine’s system, because despite the pain killers his thoughts start to race, almost giving him a lightheaded sensation, and he can see that Kise must have a similar experience. They stare at each other again, Aomine searching Kise’s face intently, pondering the likeliness of what he just said. There is not the slightest indication to why he might think that, but something in his eyes lets him know that this accusation is not coming out of nowhere. It’s a one in a million chance that he is right, having no evidence to prove, but even if so… they can’t let her get away.

…And Aomine also can’t send Kise after her.

Before he can come up with anything, Kise turns on his heels and walks towards the door.

“WAIT?”

With his hand on the handle Kise stops, not turning around.

“Promise me… just promise me to be careful… _please_.”

With a curt nod, Kise opens the door and is gone.


	19. Now you never sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's such a cool song. And here we have one part of the mystery solved, yay.

[Killing Butterflies – Lewis Blissett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5tY37ZDKkQ)

-

Kise’s heart is racing, almost giving him the sensation of an impending panic attack. He has to focus now. Frantically, his eyes dart over the hallway. Left or right, which way should he go? He can’t see her anywhere, but he’s sure there hasn’t passed enough time yet, for her to get far. Giving up on trying to follow reason, he turns right and almost runs down the hallway. Left are the doctors office, the nurse quarters, and more rooms. The exit is to the right, so he follows his gut feeling. He starts sprinting, ignoring the scandalized glare from an older nurse that just jumped back to not get in his way. She calls out something, but Kise is too concentrated on finding her. He just knows she must still be here somewhere. Even with a slight head start, she can’t just vanish into thin air.

Turning a corner, his heart skips a beat when he actually sees her. She’s really heading for the exit, confirming his suspicion even more. She didn’t go to get the doctor, like she said she would. He slows down, tries to catch his breath, not from running but from anxiety. He takes a few deep breaths through his nose, briskly walking after her until he is close enough.

“Hey, Koyou was it?” Kise calls out, still a little out of breath, finally coming to a halt as she spins around with a badly hidden expression of shock.

“What?” She’s obviously thrown off completely, pulling her hands to her chest in a protective way. It looks like it’s a habit of hers.

Kise forces a smile and takes a safe step towards her. Not enough to immediately intimidate her, invading her personal space, but close enough so she can’t get away so easy.

“I’m sorry, it took me a little to remember. You were with the new girls from the fan club if I remember correctly.” He grins down on her, hoping she can’t see how much this demands from him.

“I… uhm… yes.” She smiles sheepishly and seems to relax a little.

“Oh good. This would be embarrassing for me now otherwise.” Kise laughs, his suspicion getting stronger and stronger. He should act coy, but it’s too much. He’s too riled up and occupied with studying her.

She’s slightly blushing again, but she also looks a little more comfortable, than the other two times he’s seen her before.

“So, is the doctor not in his office? I thought you would go get him for us?” He puts on a slightly confused frown, looking around them.

There’s not a hint of hesitation in her, as she promptly answers: “I already told him. He said he’ll be with you soon.”

“Wow you’re fast,” Kise fakes a little surprise before he adds, “ _Koyoucchi_.” taking one small step closer.

She is not backing away, like he expected her to. She’s barely reaching up to his shoulders and he is definitely invading her personal bubble now, as he leans down. If her shyness before wasn’t an act, there is simply no reasonable explanation for her strong aura now. Interesting…

“I’m glad I could be of help.” She says firm, a polite smile forming on her face again and it’s absolutely fake. Now he sees it. Now his whole attention is on her and she’s not good enough of an actress for him to not see through her.

Everything feels wrong. Her tone, her determined stance, her expression, everything is entirely off and Kise just knows he’s right. People never act like that towards him when they know who he is, let alone when they are supposed to be a fan, never. He can feel the unspoken challenge of who breaks character first in the atmosphere. The little space left between them is too close for comfort. He’s so close now, that he can whisper only for her to hear.

“I don’t know what you tried to poison him with, but I just want to let you know that I saw through you. You need to come up with something better.”

With his hands in his pockets, he’s bending over her, purporting to just have an intimate conversation. Her breathing picks up, but she doesn’t say anything, she’s not _denying_ anything.

“What, you’re not even trying to lie?” He asks softly into her ear, before leaning back a bit, to search her face. Her brown eyes are wide, her pupils blown and her body completely rigid. He notices her skin is sallow, covered up with a lot of make-up, looking unhealthy.

Every normal person would have pushed him away by now. Would have asked him what the hell he’s even talking about, but she stays completely mute, staring up at him and Kise can’t hold back anymore. He grabs her hard by her upper arm, his fingers easily closing around it in a bruising grip and drags her roughly into a janitors closet, just a few feet away. He shoves her inside and quickly closes the door behind them, hoping no one saw them just now.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” He asks cold, glaring down at her. Somehow he manages to not let his voice tremble, to stay seemingly calm and in control. The rage inside him, constantly battling his fear, is helping him a bit. She’s not even trying to get past him, not even trying to get back out into the hallway again. Her voice comes soft, sending an unbelievably creepy sensation through him.

“Am I who?” she asks, as if she’s completely elsewhere with her mind. Her eyes turned hazy, as if she’s gone and just barely managing to form those words. Kise can’t say it out loud. He’s too scared and he just has to stay in control of himself. He can’t let his rage take over, he can’t let his fear talk for him, he can’t flee or show any signs of weakness now.

“Did you shoot him?” Kise asks, barely recognizing his own voice.

“Did I shoot who?” She asks back, her expression almost dreamy. Her whole body, looking as if she’s about to faint, slightly swaying and Kise suddenly fears she will. He does something completely nonsensical and steps closer once more. This time she does back away, and so he corners her up against the cold, grey concrete wall of the small space. Her back hitting the hard surface, elicits a soft sigh from her slightly parted lips, causing his hands to ball into fists, his eyebrows drawing together in hidden disgust. Her eyes slowly wander up to meet his own, half lidded staring at him and Kise sees just how far gone she is.

“Are you Haatou?”

As if someone else spoke, Kise hears his own words, sounding too loud in this cramped, little closet. And Koyou doesn’t answer. He only hears her soft breathing, and the muffled sounds of the hospital coming from outside the door. The longer she’s staring at him, the more he starts feeling like prey. This whole moment is dissociative and unreal. His own heartbeat hammering, his blood rushing in his ears, he waits for her to react in some way or another. There’s a creeping sensation, slowly getting stronger and stronger, that he’s the one in danger right now, not her. Aomine asked him to be careful, he suddenly remembers. He just nodded without thinking about it. Why did he not give those words more attention? He was too panicked of her getting away that he never considered this to actually be dangerous. Aomine’s plea seems suddenly so important and he completely ignored it. The word _please_ is resounding so loud in his ears, Aomine’s voice so quiet yet trusting.

Before he can take a step back, she suddenly reaches out her arm, her fingers softly brushing over his cheek, barely even touching his skin, like the wings of a butterfly. “My beautiful,” she breaths, just loud enough for him to hear it.

The shock bolting through him, makes him slap away her hand and stumble back. He almost falls over some cleaning supplies but catches himself against the opposite wall just in time. Breaking out in cold sweat, he stares at her, and far too late his harried mind comprehends that she’s coming closer. Some primal survival instinct must be kicking in because he’s suddenly able to finally break out of her transfixing stare. For some reason, his eyes dart to her hands. One arm, she has outstretched towards him and he can finally see that her fingertips are completely scared over, almost her entire palm. Her other hand is in her pocket and Kise simply knows, in that instant, that she has a weapon. He really should have thought about this more, is the last thing coming to his mind before he’s put out by a really sharp and burning pain to his side.


	20. Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

[Way down we go – KALEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzXuQbcp8Yc)

-

Kise wakes up disoriented. He feels dehydrated and a little dizzy. With a quiet groan, he sits up, his right hand quickly shooting up to the back of his head. He has a small bump there and he remembers that he got tased and probably hit his head after that. Opening his eyes he finds himself in a plain white room and he’s not alone.

“Momocchi?”

Satsuki sighs, flinging shut the magazine she was reading and looks at him as if waking up, was indeed very rude of him to begin with.

“Ki-chan… listen. I’m gonna spare you my scolding because I know Dai-chan won’t. But seriously… what were you thinking?” Her eyes bore into his and he instantly feels ashamed. And his head hurts. And a certain point at his ribs. And his whole body actually, but it’s bearable and he knows he probably deserves this.

“I didn’t.” he admits subdued and sinks back into his bed.

“I already visited Dai-chan and told him what happened. Better said, I told him how you were found, and he filled in the rest of the story for me. He’s… angry. You should go and apologize.”

“I know.” Kise groans out once more. He feels sore all over and just wants to keep lying down a few more minutes.

Satsuki crosses her legs over each other and leans back, observing him intently.

“I guess you’re hunch was right?”

Kise almost has to smile at the suppressed curiosity in her voice, but simultaneously he remembers Haatou and the smile on his face dies instantly. He only nods, running his fingers through his hair, raking them over his scalp, trying to sooth a bit of his impending headache.

“I talked briefly to Rei, I mean Nakahara. You should go to him, so you can make a facial composite.”

Kise nods again, rubbing his hands over his eyes now.

“You two are on first name basis, huh?” he asks, remembering how he noticed this yesterday too.

“Yeah, he was in the same training unit as Dai-chan. We know each other since then.”

“Mh.” Kise dully stares up at the ceiling through his fingers, thinking about how much of their lives he missed out on already.

“How do you feel?”

“Awful.” He states simply. Taking his hands off his face, he finds her smiling sadly at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” now he’s confused. Why the hell is Satsuki apologizing to him?

“For everything that is happening to you. I know you never meant to hurt anyone by going after her, but Ki-chan… you really scared the shit out of us.”

There are only a few occasions where he ever heard Satsuki curse. Very few, so he knows he really fucked up this time.

“Sorry.” He sighs, but she shakes her head softly.

“Just try to make this count ok? Try to convince Dai-chan that this wasn’t for nothing.”

“It wasn’t. I saw her and I talked to her. I think I have valuable information about her now and I know we finally have a chance.” He sits up again, and somehow his little pep talk also encouraged himself a little bit.

“Good.” Satsuki grins and Kise already feels a little better. They finally switch out their new phone numbers and she stays with him until he feels strong enough to get up again. A nurse does a last, quick check up on him, but he’s not really hurt in any way. So he gets the permission to leave and he’s glad. Satsuki accompanies him until they reach the corridor to Aomine’s room. Right there she stops in front of the elevators.

“I’m gonna go home now. I’ll come back tomorrow to check on him. Will you be here too?”

“I think so yes.” He tries to smile, but actually he really doesn’t know how things with Aomine will go. Since she told him how mad he is, he’s getting anxious to talk to him.

“It’ll be fine Ki-chan. He’s just sulky that he wasn’t the one who caught her first.” She teases with a grin, gently poking her elbow into his side and Kise actually chuckles.

“Ok, see you tomorrow then Momocchi.”

“Good luck.” She beams up at him, before she turns towards the elevators and Kise slowly starts walking down the hall.

There are loud voices coming from behind the door to Aomine’s room. A bit insecure, Kise looks back over his shoulder but Satsuki is already gone. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly opens the door.

“So this is how it works, huh?”

“Daiki no! This has nothing to do with the medical leave and you know that.”

Kise falters in the doorway but Nakahara is already looking at him. Something about the expression on his face makes Kise want to hide. He stands there, unsure of what to do. He’s clearly interrupting a heated discussion, maybe even a fight.

“Sorry, I’ll just-“ timidly he points towards the hallway, wanting to retreat, but Nakahara sighs and shakes his head.

“No you can come in. We are done here anyway.”

Aomine loudly clicks with his tongue, followed by an angry sound. Kise is surprised to see him sitting in his bed, the head part raised up, supporting his back, and he has his arms crossed over his chest, stubbornly scowling into the direction of the window. He looks mad.

“Daiki, I told you to be careful about this, I don’t know what more to say.”

“You fucking pried and you also know that it has nothing to with any of this.”

Aomine seems a lot better than this morning, but Kise knows how he can be when he gets like this, and that he’s also getting some good painkillers. The exasperated look on Nakahara’s face is only too telling. Kise looks back at Aomine, carefully trying to not draw too much attention onto himself. He’s awkwardly standing next to the door, but they ignore him anyway.

“You know damn well what I meant and how to play this!” Nakahara retorts back, getting angry too.

“Just get outta here. After all I’m not your concern anymore, right?” Aomine grits out through his teeth, still refusing to look at his partner.

“You know this is just temporary, but keep acting like that and-“

“And what?” Aomine cuts him off, turning his head around with a condescending smirk. “I’ll get fired?”

Nakahara sighs again, shaking his head before running a hand over his face. “You know what… I don’t have to deal with this. Call me when you cooled down.” He turns to Kise, “Maybe you can talk some sense into him, good luck.” And with that he spins around and is out the door.

Aomine’s eyes stay fixed on the door, glaring, looking as if he’s trying to burn holes into it with his stare.

Kise finds it hard to even move. The tension in the room, isn’t quite helping him right now since he knows Aomine is also mad at him.

Before Kise can gather the courage to say something, Aomine suddenly looks at him and snaps:

“And you? Wanna tell me why you decided to get knocked out just a few hours after I took a hit for you?”

Aomine’s words hit harder then Kise could’ve ever expected. He’s aware that he can’t keep his face from flinching and how the hurt must show on it, but Aomine stays unaffected.

“I fucking told you to be careful. Did you stop, just for a second, to think about how fucking fun it is, being tied to this fucking bed, while you walk out, probably going after the very person who tried to kill you?”

Kise swallows hard. No, he never thought about that. He really didn’t. He was too overwhelmed with the realization he had, too scared that she could just get away again. He really didn’t think about any of this at all.

He can’t look back at Aomine. His glaring eyes still resting heavy on him, making him feel the full extend of his shame. He doesn’t notice when Aomine unclenches his jaw, closes his eyes, and sinks back against his bed.

“Do you even know how fucking scared I was?”

The suddenly soft voice of him, lets Kise finally look back up. Aomine still has his eyes closed, looking drained, and shockingly fragile.

“I’m sorry.” Kise says, his voice barely stronger than a whisper.

It gets very silent. Neither of them saying anything for a long time. At Kise’s apology, Aomine has rolled his head over the pillow, dully looking out the window again. Kise is debating to leave again, but then Aomine speaks up.

“It really was her, wasn’t it?”

Wearily, Kise raises his head. “Yeah…”

“You saved my life.”

“What?” Kise isn’t sure if he just heard that right.

“With the drip. She poisoned it. After you left I called the doctor and they immediately tested it and it really was some kind of neurotoxin.” Aomine inhales carefully, briefly pinching his eyes closed at the strain this puts onto his chest and then looks back at Kise. “You saved my life,” he repeats.

“I… I didn’t-“

“You didn’t know?” suddenly a small smile forms on Aomine’s lips, “sure you did. I saw it in your face. You knew exactly what you were doing when you ripped the cord out.”

This is too much right now. Just a few hours ago, he thought Aomine had died. He hasn’t slept in… he lost count at thirty hours. He found Haatou and he just got tased to the point of blacking out and this information just now (because Kise refuses to take it as anything else at the moment, not gratitude or praise, or anything ridiculous like that), it’s simply too much.

A strong vertigo hits him, as he realizes that Aomine really had been in a life-threatening situation again, just one night after he got shot. Kise stumbles back, just barely managing to fall into one of the chairs at the wall. His ears are ringing, his tired mind doesn’t know in which direction to steer his thoughts.

“Don’t you wanna tell me what happened?” Despite Aomine’s former gentle tone, he now, sounds a little more demanding again.

“I… I caught her, right in front of the entrance, “ Kise pauses, trying to collect his thoughts, “I remembered that I saw her before. She was one of the new girls Sara brought with the fan club… her name is Koyou.” Kise pauses again, but Aomine doesn’t say anything. He’s just sitting there, waiting for him to go on. With a shaky breath, Kise recounts what happened next. How he immediately knew that it was her, after he just exchanged a few words with her. How he dragged her into the janitors closet and he almost stops there, because he fears, Aomine will get mad at this. But he doesn’t, he just keeps waiting for him to go on, with a blank expression. Kise tells him how, deranged she looked and how he asked her if she is Haatou. And finally, how he realized too late that he was trapped with her and that, after this, he only woke up about an hour ago. When he’s done, it gets quiet again. Aomine now looks as if he’s thinking about everything Kise just told him, his gaze having drifted off to some point between them.

“Daiki?”

“Hmh?” Aomine hums absent.

“What… what were you fighting about… you and Nakahara-san?”

The change in Aomine’s face is fast. Kise expected him to get defensive again, but not that he wouldn’t want to tell him at all.

“It’s… just forget about it. It doesn’t really concern you.”

“What did you mean, that you are not his concern anymore? What was it you shouldn’t have done? Please tell me.” Kise hears himself and how sad he sounds. He wants to be reassuring, whatever it is that they were fighting about. He wants to help Aomine for once, but he just can’t fake anything right now.

To his surprise, Aomine’s eyes get soft. Raising his eyebrows, he suddenly looks concerned and Kise only gets more worried.

“I’m on medical leave. I mean obviously, but…”

“But what?” Kise pushes. He needs to know if there’s something he can do for him.

Aomine swallows, crossing his arms again and looking away. “After the medical leave, I’m suspended for a while. It’s not permanent, but it’ll be for quite some time.”

“…what? Why?” Kise can’t really believe what he’s hearing. Aomine risked his life to save his. Why would they suspend him for that? Didn’t he even say, over and over again, that it is part of his job, to do everything in his might to keep him safe?

Aomine sighs again, shortly contorting his face at the pain, but otherwise ignores it. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Please… tell me.” Kise begs. He doesn’t care about how pathetic he sounds; he just needs to know if there is anything he can do.

Their eyes meet and Kise can feel that this is what persuades Aomine to spill.

“It’s because… when things like this happen, when one of us gets injured this badly, we investigate very carefully, why and how it happened. Of course it’s more or less my duty to do what I did, but… it’s still not very common. Our head chief interrogated Nakahara and that idiot told him something about our situation getting to personal or some shit like that. I told him that we know each other forever, but apparently it was enough to draw me from your case and suspend me until the chief is convinced I’m stable enough to work again.”

It's really upsetting, how often Kise has to fight this numbing feeling. He really really needs a break. If this goes on he’ll probably snap for good.

“So… you practically lost your job because of me.” He states plain.

“No! Don’t you fucking start with this shit now. This is not your fault and you won’t get to act as if it is. I took the bullet. I made all those hours willingly, and I know how this job works. Don’t you fucking dare try to blame yourself for my unprofessional behavior.”

“What are you gonna do now? What will you do when you get out of here? Aren’t you losing your paychecks after the medical leave ends?” Kise is on his feet again, walking towards Aomine’s bed. He’s fighting his tears so bad right now, but he needs to know what will happen next. He can’t stay in this unsure place, not knowing what is going to happen to Aomine. After all this is just because of him.

“Don’t worry, I have enough money saved up. This is not a problem at all-“

“Daiki?” Kise stares, secretly glad that Aomine is listening to him and not trying to talk over him. “Move in with me.”

…

…

“What?”

“Move in with me.”

Aomine’s eyes are wide and Kise knows he has to end this stupid argument soon, because Aomine looks fucking exhausted. He seriously needs to get some sleep and even better if he can stop worrying before that. “I’m serious. You already lived with me more or less. I’m not saying you should give up your apartment and bring all of your stuff, but… just live with me until you are ok again. Until you can go back to work and until your wound is completely healed. You won’t be able to do a lot of things for quite some time and you’ll need help.”

Naturally, Aomine doesn’t want to hear, let alone admit that this is true. Kise knew this is a delicate spot to hit, but he also knows that he’s right and not even Aomine himself can deny this now. With slight embarrassment, Aomine looks to the side and mumbles something about calling Satsuki if he really needs something, but Kise won’t have none of that.

“No, Daiki please. Even if you all, constantly say that this isn’t my fault, this _did happen because of me._ Please let me help you.”

“I… Ryouta this…”

“Daiki!” Kise interrupts him stern and Aomine’s head snaps up, their eyes finding each other once more. “ _Please_.”

“…ok” Aomine breaths, and with this single word, a heavy burden falls from Kise’s chest. He comes around the bed and sits down next to him.

“If they don’t pay you, I’ll do it. I can hire you as a private bodyguard. Fuck the police, who needs them anyway.”

Aomine cracks a smile, immediately followed by a small flinch and his right arm coming up over his chest, carefully pressing his palm above his bandages. “You’re an idiot. You need them Ryouta.” He chuckles through a small frown and his pain.

“I need you to be ok.” Is all Kise can answer. It’s all he can think about. Even Haatou is suddenly just a secondary thought. He decides to worry about her later again. He already poured too much energy into her. Aomine is simply more important right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the next updates will be slower again. Daily updates are hard you guys. They will still be regular and I'll try to be fast, I promise!


	21. Thought you had it under control

[Beggin’ for thread – BANKS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVB2mXCTbNs)

-

After six days, Aomine is finally released. Kise picks him up, like agreed upon. Satsuki has already brought the rest of Aomine’s stuff, that wasn’t already at Kise’s place. She took off a few days from work and spent a lot of time with Kise when they weren’t both at the hospital. He suspects, them secretly having planned this, so he won’t be alone. Still he is glad and thankful that she is with him. The first time she visits him, she’s absolutely blown away by his luxurious home. But Satsuki isn’t Aomine and she also leaves him over night. Of course she does, she has her own life too and Kise knows he’s gotten too used to Aomine always being around him. It wouldn’t be the same to begin with.

The evening before Aomine is released, they sit down in the living room and he can feel that she’s going to give him a “talk”. It’s cute how she starts getting jittery, while he’s calmly mixing them two drinks. A Virgin Colada for her and Kise himself simply settles for straight vodka on ice. He managed to get back a bit of his old attentiveness. He had a lot of time to think when he was alone and could sort out his feelings a bit better then when Aomine was here. Maybe the time spend with him and Satsuki, at the hospital, also helped. They made him feel like no time has passed, and Kise was able to actually relax in their company.

Slipping back into his suave demeanor, he picks up their drinks and motions for Satsuki to sit down in his living room. The atmosphere is still odd, with the blinds closed. His windows have been replaced with bullet proof glass, but he’s not risking anything anymore. He delegated to Ayumi to install a ton of new safety measures. Cameras, motion sensors, guards around his whole property and you can’t come in with out having to register yourself at the front gate anymore. They pulled up a high fence, around the whole property, so there was simply no other way to the house than through the front gate, anymore.

Satsuki looks calm but he knows she isn’t.

“Ki-chan, is it true that…”

Patiently he waits for her to finish her sentence, but he already knows where this conversation is going. He knows Aomine must’ve told her about them.

“Is it true that you and Dai-chan…”

A mild smirk forms on his face, looking at the glass in his hands. Her containment to talk about this somehow hurts. Back in high school she would’ve immediately came to him, pestering him with questions and maybe even trying to help to set them up for good. Not anymore though apparently.

“Yeah, we did. We kissed if that’s what you wanna know.” He confirms simple, still smiling somberly, not looking her in the eye. She doesn’t need to know what else they did.

“This worries me to be honest.”

“I can totally understand that.”

“No Ki-chan, I don’t think you do.”

Now Kise looks up and is slightly surprised to find her looking sad.

“I’m not talking about him, well not only at least. I am worried about Dai-chan, but I think I’m more worried about you.”

“How come?” he tries to appear just curious and not as scared as he feels. Satsuki’s intuition has always been something else. She probably knew about his feelings towards Aomine, even before he himself could acknowledge them properly.

“Because I know you. If he gets insecure he tends to lash out, we both know that. This whole situation is already pressuring enough for the both of you and I know how… hurtful he can get when he feels cornered. Just remember how he acted after we entered Touou. He was such an asshole. What will you do if that happens?”

“We are all grown ups now Momocchi. Daiki and I even talked about this.” He’s not really sure why he sounds like he’s defending Aomine or himself. Satsuki didn’t accuse them of anything. Not yet at least.

“I know, I heard. But Ki-chan, as much as I would want to defend him, I’m seriously worried about you. I see how unstable you are.”

“I’m… what is that even supposed to mean?”

“Oh don’t play this game with me, you know exactly what I mean. You are like a completely different person. He told me how you only let your guard down when you feel safe enough. Not exactly his words, but my interpretation is a little more spot on as I could figure out by now. You only act normal towards us. I hope you do this consciously.”

Kise stares, trying to figure out how Satsuki was able to expose him like this with just a few sentences.

“If you don’t even notice this yourself anymore… Ki-chan I seriously want to know what happened.”

“Can you promise me not to say anything to him, if I tell you?”

She nods her head once and Kise tries to decide if the risk is worth a shot.

“It’s so simple that it’s fucking embarrassing.” He breaths out a soft laugh and lets his head sink. He takes a sip from his Vodka before he goes on.

“I just tried to get over him. That is all but... I feel like… this broke me.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me? Why didn’t you reach out before hurting yourself like this?” She looks so empathetic at him, that Kise almost regrets saying anything.

“What for? At the time I didn’t even dare to think that there’s just the slightest chance. I tried to bring as much distance between us as possible. I… I thought he hated me.”

“I’m going to tell you something now and you also have to promise me not to tell him ok?”

Kise more felt than saw how desperately she wants him to understand something. In hindsight he’s not really sure if what she told him then, can match up with reality. It would be his ticket out of his misery, but also devastating.

But right now he has other things to occupy his mind with. After he had his actual, first encounter with Haatou, she stopped. She stopped with everything. No new messages let alone calls, no mail or presents, nothing from her. He went to the police with Nakahara and they managed to get a really good sketch of her. He told them everything she said and about her hands. That they are scared over to the point that it’s irrelevant to keep searching for fingerprints. She doesn’t have any. He informed Ayumi and even Sara, gathering all the information they could find on Koyou, but sadly all they had was fake, so Koyou probably isn’t even her real name. But still, he already feels a little safer again. He feels a little more in control and also his home feels safer, with all the new security stuff and finally having a face to this ghost that’s been haunting him.

So where should he accommodate Aomine now? Should he ask him to simply stay in the guest room again, or should he try and be brave?

“Urgh great.” Aomine groans from the passenger seat.

“Huh,” Kise is torn out of his thoughts and briefly is scared he missed something important, “what’s wrong?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“What? Tell me?” he asks confused, seeing Aomine gnaw on his bottom lip, looking pissed.

“Nothing, I just remembered that there are stairs everywhere in your house.”

“Oh.” Kise never thought about this. Suddenly, his own bedroom doesn’t seem like such a good idea anymore. “You only have to get inside once and then I can get everything for you. Your room is not upstairs after all.”

Aomine shoots him a displeased glare. Kise can’t really tell if it’s because he just tried to appease him, or if there is something else that annoys him.

“What? Are the stairs into the house too much?”

“Of fucking course they aren’t!”

Kise immediately has to grin. “Remember what Satsuki and the doctor said. You shouldn’t try and act as if everything is fine. You have to heal and not unnecessarily strain your body more than you have to.”

“I know, now shut up.” Grumpily, Aomine looks away as Kise pulls into his driveway, stopping in front of the gate. Since it’s him driving, they don’t have to wait long, and the gate opens up. Shortly after, Kise parks the car in his garage and quickly gets out to be able to help Aomine, just in case. Like expected, Aomine insists on walking by himself. Sure he can, but it’s obvious how much this demands from him. He’s still hunched over, not really able to use his arms quite right and overall, he’s walking very careful and slow. Not that Kise minds waiting, but it’s uncomfortably sobering to see him like this.

By the time they make it into the entrance hall, Aomine is slightly sweating and his breath comes short and ragged. Kise suspects this to be the main problem. Breathing alone has become a struggle since the bullet hit him in the sternum. Luckily, his lounges weren’t pierced but the movement of his ribcage as a whole, simply hurts.

“All your stuff that Momocchi brought is in your room. Wanna go lie down? I bet the drive must’ve been exhausting.”

“Sure whatever.” Aomine mumbles.

When Kise turns to walk ahead again, he means to hear something like “- _steps back”_ , but he isn’t sure.

“Huh?” looking over his shoulder, he sees the dark scowl on Aomine’s face, frowning at him. “What did you say?”

Aomine stops, so Kise does too, halfway turning around to him. The way Aomine searches his face, feels too intense, too judging. Kise really doesn’t know what’s up with him all of a sudden. When they left the hospital, everything seemed to be fine.

“I said… one step forward, two steps back.”

Kise doesn’t have to ask what he means with that. The hard look on Aomine’s face is enough to not let him dance around it, playfully, trying to change the subject really quick. Kise falls silent, not really knowing what to answer or what to do.

Slowly their silence becomes a challenge. Kise knows this, he knows Aomine won’t back down until he answers something. He hesitantly comes to a daring decision. Pondering over it for a few seconds, he finally asks:

“How are the painkillers working out for you?”

“What? What does that have to do with anything right now?”

“Just answer the question.” Kise rolls his eyes, turning around fully now.

“Like shit. I didn’t realize how much the IV helped until today. Care to tell me why this is in any way relevant?”

“I already thought you’d say that. If you make it up the stairs to my room, I got something for you.”

Slowly, Aomine raises an eyebrow at him. Kise knows he’s just stalling now, and almost rolls his eyes again. “Come on, or you’re staying in the guest room again.”

Why does he always have to make everything so hard. It’s not like Kise is an easy personality, by far not. But with Aomine everything has to be fought out. Nothing comes easy with him. Still observing him wearily, Aomine walks past him and Kise follows him up the stairs to the first floor.

Arriving at his bedroom, Aomine immediately sinks down on the bed. He’s paler than ever and looks like he’s about to pass out.

“Lay down.” Kise says softly, taking Aomine’s jacket from him, dropping it onto a chair. Luckily, this time Aomine doesn’t protest. He carefully, rolls onto his side and kicks off his shoes. His eyes are pressed shut now, and Kise doesn’t have to hide the pain on his own face, watching Aomine slowly crawling into his bed. He waits until Aomine catches his breath again, his shallow panting ebbing away, then Kise steps closer.

“Do you want something to change?”

Shaking his head, Aomine presses his face into the pillow and Kise almost wants to whimper at the sight. He doesn’t have to change, he’s been wearing sweats and a t-shirt to come here, so this should be fine for now.

“I’ll be right back ok?”

“’Kay.”

Kise quickly walks out, to get everything he needs for his plan to indulge him. When he comes back, only about ten minutes later, Aomine looks as if he’s asleep. Only the strained frown on his forehead, gives away that he isn’t.

Kise puts everything down on the small table in the corner, before he walks into the bathroom to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt himself.

“Ryouta?”

Aomine doesn’t really call out, rather says his name in a normal volume into the room, but since he left the bathroom door open he can hear him just fine. A small smile forms on his lips, knowing Aomine must’ve opened his eyes and now sees what he brought with him.

“Yes?” He calls back innocently. He wants to assess his reaction first, before he comes back out.

“You do remember what my job is, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Detective… why?”

“Oh I just wanted to make sure. I thought that taser might’ve fried a few of your braincells.”

“That’s not very nice, Daiki.” He’s not scared. Aomine won’t do anything, but he does get a little nervous about his reaction. Aomine stays silent, so he has to come back out of the bathroom. To his relief he finds Aomine smugly smirking at him.

“I must say, I am really surprised.”

“Are you now?” Kise strolls over to the table, having to overplay his initial nervousness.

“Weed? You’re really offering weed to a detective? That’s pretty ballsy.” Aomine grins with a dark glint in his eyes. He’s carefully watching how Kise picks up the ashtray, something to drink, a few snacks and with a joint between his lips, he comes over to him.

“What makes you think I’m not gonna rat you out?” Aomine’s voice is way too sultry, to convey a serious threat, bringing a soft smirk to Kise’s lips as he sits down on the bed next to him.

“First of all, you’re pissed at your colleagues and I know you like me more than them anyway.”

“Cocky.” Aomine throws in with a defying edge.

“And secondly,” Kise goes on as if he didn’t say anything just now, taking the joint and a lighter, “it’s probably just my imagination, but I get the feeling you’d do pretty much anything if I only ask you to.” Kise now smirks at him a little boastful, lowering his lashes, waiting for Aomine to take the joint.

They are holding eye contact for longer than necessary, before Aomine speaks up again: “Now you’re just downright unfair.”

Despite his words, Aomine still seems amused and takes the joint and the lighter out of his hand. Deliberately he lets his fingers brush slowly over Kise’s hand, peering into his eyes, not letting the slightest change in his face go unnoticed. Kise just now, realizes how awful it would be to get on Aomine’s bad side. He really doesn’t want to imagine how it would be, if those deep blue eyes were filled with actual anger, directed at him. An involuntary shiver runs through his body and Aomine blinks slowly, his smirk transforming into a devilish grin.

He lets go of him, taking the joint between his lips and finally breaking eye contact to light it up. Now Kise knows what it feels like to get tased, if he wouldn’t, he could swear he just found out. Mesmerized, he watches how Aomine drags in a first puff of smoke, slowly, carefully, not wanting to expand his lungs too fast and how he holds the smoke with ease, before he exhales. This is not the first time Aomine smokes weed.

“I could also tell your little officer friends about this.” Kise teases, finding his smirk again.

“Who do you think I got my first weed from?” Aomine licks over his bottom lip, trying to conceal a building grin and suppressing to laugh out loud at Kise’s stunned face.

“Oh, the confiscated stuff I guess?”

“Probably yeah.” Aomine admits, chuckling breathily and hands him the joint. Kise is a little surprised, but it does kinda make sense to him now. Thoughtfully he stares into space, taking a deep drag himself. There are most likely a lot of cops, taking advantage of their easy access to all the confiscated drugs. From the corner of his eye, he sees how Aomine watches him intently. After a second, deep inhale he passes back again.

Now that his hands are free, he climbs over Aomine, careful, no wanting to touch him and possibly hurt him. Aomine relaxes back against the headboard and Kise switches on the TV. They agree on some movie from his library and Aomine hands him back the joint.

“Do you feel it?” Kise asks, already feeling a tingling sensation in his fingertips and the familiar raising of his heartbeat, how time seems to slow down, and how a comfortable warmth is spreading throughout his body.

“Yeah.” Aomine breaths, “It’s light though. Like the pain is taking away from the effect.” Kise rolls his head over the pillow to look at him. Aomine is relaxed but his eyes are not nearly as dazed as Kise himself feels.

Propping up on his left arm, Kise lays on his side, close to Aomine. He takes another drag, before he leans in, Aomine’s eyes following his every move with curiosity. Kise sinks down until their lips almost touch. Realizing what’s happening, Aomine parts his lips and Kise, very slowly exhales into his mouth. His own eyes fall shut, heavy and sluggish, he blinks and glances down as Aomine exhales, his eyes also heavy lidded.

“That was a little more intense though.” He breaths and a lazy smirk forms on Kise’s face. Apparently this triggered him though and the smile on his face turns into a slight chuckle. Aomine grins too and rather quickly they start laughing. Aomine trying to fight it and clutching his arm over his chest.

“No stop! Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” He wheezes and Kise can’t help but laugh even more at that.

The strain on Aomine’s chest is still too strong and he manages to stop, just settling for a soft smile, gazing up at Kise, who’s still trying to control his giggle.

“I missed this so much.” Reaching out his hand, Aomine brushes his fingertips over Kise’s cheek.

Kise finally stops giggling but doesn’t pull away from his touch. “What?” he asks irritated.

“You, laughing like this.” He sounds somber, despite the affectionate expression on his face. Kise smiles once more, handing him back the joint, that is almost burned out by now. Aomine takes it with his free hand, takes one last drag, then buts it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. Kise crouches down, close to him, laying on his stomach and lets Aomine caress his face.

He gently strokes his hand over his cheek, down to his jawline and back into his hair. Kise slightly leans into his touch, savoring that for once, it’s easy to ignore all his reservations.

The hand on the back of his head starts pushing, “kiss me,“ Aomine whispers, and Kise doesn’t think twice to comply. Carefully he leans forward until their lips meet. Aomine’s hand in his hair, gently guiding his head and locking him in. Their lips move slow against each other, almost lazy. Switching between gentle pecks to the corner of his mouth and soft kisses with just a little tongue involved. Nothing too heated, more comfort driven and soothing.

It feels more intimate than anything Kise ever experienced before. He knows it’s the effect of the drug. He knows how he’s lulled in by the high and also the circumstance that Aomine is hurt. And yet, he can’t stop from getting so deliciously lightheaded, losing himself, his heart fluttering, his stomach tightening, and it almost is getting too much.

Breaking away for air, Kise feels his emotions boiling over. He wants to cry just to relieve this building pressure in his chest, his heart. But thankfully the weed lets him relax enough, not to. Aomine still must see it in his eyes. Gently, he strokes his thumb over Kise’s bottom lip. His eyes also dropping to his lips and it’s clear he’s contemplating to say something.

Suddenly Kise wants to retreat back. Being high, doesn’t prevent him from thinking, he’s just slower to catch up with what he’s doing. He draws in his bottom lip while turning his head to the side, away from Aomine’s hand.

“No.” Aomine’s fingers grab his chin and force him to look at him again. “Don’t do that. I’m not gonna say anything you don’t wanna hear, I promise.” He’s frowning now and Kise is torn between backing away and feeling guilty.

“Ryou… please.”

Kise sighs, letting his eyes fall shut. He still pulls away from Aomine’s hand but lays down right here next to him. He inches a little closer and curls up under his arm, so Aomine can hold him. Kise carefully rests his head onto his shoulder, letting himself fall back into the soft vertigo, dulling his senses.

“Is this ok,” he asks quietly, “does it hurt?”

“No it’s fine.” Aomine squeezes his frame softly to reassure him that he can stay like that.

It feels like nighttime. The blinds are shut, and the room is almost dark, safe for the lamp on the nightstand and the light coming from the TV. Time loses its meaning and just passes in irregular intervals. When their high fades, Kise hits another one and they spent the whole afternoon, holed up in their own safe, little bubble. Aomine is still exhausted, but he manages to stay awake until evening. They watch one movie after another, sometimes actually paying attention and sometimes just basking in each other’s presence. They do talk, but Kise can’t really remember what about. It couldn’t have been that important. What he does remember though, are the soft touches, their random little make outs, and how they never stay far enough apart so they don’t have at least a little body contact.

Kise’s mind works through a lot, this afternoon. The weed making it easier for him to allow these things to take form in his imaginings. How it would be to always have him this close when they go to bed. How Aomine’s scent would always surround him when he’s about to fall asleep. How their mornings would be and how absolutely hedonic his life would be. Just scandalously beautiful.

What Satsuki told him, somehow doesn’t seem so ridiculous anymore. That Aomine had been really mad when Kise left them. That he needed almost a year to get over it enough for Satsuki to stop worrying about him. That she thinks that Aomine himself wasn’t really aware to why he acted like that. She meant it was like watching him withering away. She told Kise how they always went to the movies together, every time a new one came out in which Kise starred in. And that it had never been Satsuki who immediately bought the tickets. She also told him about her suspicion to why Aomine never had a relationship. She once asked him about it and all she got from him was a dull look and some mumbled words. She didn’t know what he meant with “ _who could match up?”_ or “ _it wouldn’t be the same anyway_. All she knew was that he wouldn’t have talked about it honestly, so she let it go.

And then she told him how fast Aomine changed after they met again. How he immediately stopped being so self-absorbed and rude all the time. Kise can’t really say this himself because he only now finally notices this himself, after she told him. He definitely remembers how Aomine can be towards others, but he never even stopped once to think about why he isn’t like that to him. Now he sees it.

He always had a chance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut you guys. Hope you are ready, cause I'm not lol.


	22. Promised myself not to slip

[Love is a bitch – Two Feet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFfaXch9X3E)

-

It’s dark even though it’s only afternoon. There’s a heavy storm outside, rain hitting hard and loud against the windows, sometimes interrupted by the loud, rolling of thunder. Yet he can hear Aomine’s string of profanities coming from the bathroom. It’s been over two weeks now, and Aomine still behaves like a big man child. Kise doesn’t understand what’s so terrible about letting him help change Aomine’s bandages.

“What, don’t you want me to see you without a shirt?” Kise asks annoyed, knowing there’s no way for Aomine to answer this seriously.

A hesitant “…no” is all he gets back, stubborn and with an audible pout from Aomine.

“Then what? I know you can’t reach around yourself, let me help you.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer and kicks open the bathroom door, that was just slightly ajar, a second ago.

“Don’t come in.” Aomine growls and Kise actually halts. He briefly ponders how he would react if he found Aomine completely naked. Not coming to a realistic conclusion, he just steps inside and is actually a bit disappointed to find him already wearing sweats again. It must show on his face, because Aomine involuntarily grins, even though it’s obvious he’s a little angry.

“I said don’t come in.”

“And I did come in anyway, so will you let me help you now? It’s annoying hearing you groan and curse all the time.”

Aomine stares at him, something in his expression shifting slightly.

“You sure about that?” he raises an eyebrow at Kise.

“About what?” Why wouldn’t he be sure about wanting to help him?

“You sure that’s just annoying?” Aomine’s grin gets wider, teasing, and finally Kise gets what he means.

“Idiot.” Kise huffs and grabs his wrist to pull him out the bathroom. Aomine groans out once more, but from actual pain. Kise just yanked his arm a little too hard and it still hurts to tense his chest. Kise ignores it though, knowing it’s not dangerous anymore, just uncomfortable.

“Oh please, how bad can it still be, it’s been two weeks.” He mocks, pulling him towards the bed. But Aomine stops abruptly and Kise turns to see how offended he looks.

“Are you actually mocking me over what I said to that stupid secretary of yours?”

“Ayumi is my assistant and yes,” Kise gives him a lopsided smirk, “that’s exactly what I’m doing. Glad you caught the hint.”

“I got shot,” Aomine blurts out indignantly, “she had a scratch on her arm!”

Kise rolls his eyes, his smirk turning soft. “I know, now come on and sit down so I can wrap you up properly, mister I got shot.”

Aomine glares, still offended but does what Kise says and sits down on the edge of his bed. Kise noticed that Aomine started to point out that he got shot, more times a day now that he feels better. He does it very subtly, but Kise suspects he must find it… cool somehow? He never mocked him for it yet, but lately it started to get a bit annoying. Especially since Kise himself still finds it anything but cool.

He bends down to look at the medical patch over the wound, Aomine had already put on himself, after taking a shower. There’s no blood coming through and the area around it, doesn’t seem so bruised anymore. The dark violet, red, yellow, and green colors from the huge bruise are starting to fade, and all in all it looks a lot better. Silently, Kise wonders what he still needs the bandages for.

“Lift your arms.” He orders casually and Aomine complies. He can move much more now. His recovery is going better than expected. Yet Kise still notices how Aomine tries to hide the pain when he has to raise his arms so high.

He wants to be fast, so Aomine can let his arms down again. Swiftly he wraps him up like the doctor showed them, securing it over his shoulder on one side, so they won’t slip down.

Kise’s thoughts travel back to the hospital. It’s been three weeks now since that night. That’s almost a month and Aomine is still handicapped. His movements are still restricted and Kise can also see how his body deteriorated. He’s still broader than Kise, but not like before.

When Kise is done, he looks at his work while Aomine lets his arms down slowly. He doesn’t realize how he’s staring, wishing that all this just wouldn’t have had to happen, if he only acted different at the time. Aomine looks vulnerable, and that’s just so wrong.

“Ryouta? What is going through your mind right now?”

Aomine looks up at him concerned. His ocean blues eyes as intense as ever. His face frowning but somehow soft at the same time. Whatever made Kise think that he looks vulnerable just now is gone. Kise tries to figure out what he’s feeling, seeing him with that expression. The tightening in his stomach lets him know that there’s want, but this isn’t all. There’s also a heavy weight in his chest, making it harder to breath. The longer Aomine’s eyes are on him the harder it gets.

Instead of answering, Kise softly places his palm over the bandaged wound in the center of his chest. There’s a glint in Aomine’s eyes, he can’t say if it’s fear, or surprise, or something else entirely. The muscular body beneath his touch tenses, hardly noticeable, but it’s there. It’s an empowering feeling to know Aomine lets him do this. That he allows this and trust him enough to not swat his hand away from where he’s weakest at the moment. Gently, Kise slides his hand upwards, over the bandage, until there’s just tan skin underneath his palm. He feels slight goosebumps rising beneath his touch, letting his hand glide further over them, until his fingertips dip into the ridge of Aomine’s collarbone and further, over the nape of his neck, never breaking eye contact with him. He can tell that under all the effort to stay still, Aomine also holds back his need, his frustration.

Sliding his hand over the back of his neck, Kise twists his fingers, into short, dark hair to pull him closer, leaning down himself simultaneously. Aomine leans in, in the same instant, Kise’s eyes falling shut just before their lips meet. They haven’t done this since they got back from the hospital two weeks ago. After their blissfully high first day back at home, Kise tried to keep his distance again. And now it’s like he’s been denying himself air and finally he gets to breathe again. Like this is the only right thing to do.

It’s blatantly obvious how Aomine tries to conceal his eagerness, yet still pulling him down until Kise gives in, climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He winds his arms around him, deepening their kiss. Aomine’s large hands now slowly moving up over his sides, pulling him in and Kise briefly forgets Aomine’s condition.

“Ouch!”

With a sharp hiss, Aomine abruptly pulls back, making Kise flinch and quickly let go of him. He clutches his hands over his own chest, leaning away. His eyes wide, he anxiously looks at Aomine, who already tries to act as if nothing happened, smiling softly through a strained frown.

“It’s fine, just… not so tight ok?”

Kise needs a moment to realize that he just pulled Aomine against himself, too carried away and lost in their kiss, to notice what he was doing. His lips pressed to a tight line, he quickly nods, feeling guilty. This was his fault. Aomine has this injury just because of him and now he hurt him again and-

“Hey,” a warm hand cups his face, making him look into Aomine’s eyes, “I said it’s ok. Nothing happened.”

Kise nods again, just once, feeling himself relax a little. He leans his head into the warm touch on his face. Aomine pulls him in once more, and this time Kise is cautious. Gently, he places his hands on Aomine’s chest, like a small barrier for himself in between them, before their lips meet again.

Aomine’s hand on his face, slides back to hold his head, gently gripping his hair. Now Aomine doesn’t hide his need anymore. He pulls on Kise’s hair, making him moan out and with that sneaks in his tongue inside Kise’s mouth, sliding it against Kise’s.

He feels so good, so hot, and smooth. Kise just has to let him take over control, not that he ever had it to begin with. He has fantasized about scenarios where he was the one doing this to Aomine, but right now… he just lets him take what he wants.

They have to break apart again, breathless, chests heaving. Sinking his head, Aomine lets his lips brush over Kise’s jawline, down to the sensitive skin beneath Kise’s ear, sending goosebumps over his neck. His head rolls back, savoring the sensation.

“Daiki?”

“Hmh?”

Kise feels the soft hum he makes, beneath his palms. He pauses, contemplating if he really should say what he’s thinking right now. He knows Aomine is waiting for him to go on, softly nibbling at his earlobe, his hot breath fanning over his ear and neck.

“I swore myself to never let this happen.”

“I know.” Aomine drawls out low, gently tugging on his earring with his teeth.

Of course he does. He wasn’t exactly good at hiding it after all. Kise swallows and closes his eyes again. He’s completely helpless, there’s just no way out of this. He doesn’t even want it not to happen anymore. Aomine suddenly starts sucking on a soft spot on his neck and Kise can’t even remember why he ever not wanted this. Aomine sinks his teeth into his skin and Kise sighs out a throaty moan. This time, Aomine is the one who pulls him closer. Kise still has his hands in between them, but Aomine grabs him at his waist and grinds up against him, hard, kissing over the faint red spot he left on the side of his neck.

Kise mewls out a pathetic sound, trying so hard not to cling to him, not to hurt him again.

“Do you still not want this?” Aomine whispers against his throat, his lips softly brushing his skin as he speaks. His voice sounds so sultry, but Kise can hear the underlying uncertainty.

“You have no idea how fucking much I want you.” Kise leans back only to find Aomine looking frustrated, eyebrows drawn together, as if he isn’t sure if Kise speaks the truth.

“I always wanted you.” Kise breaths, feeling as if he’s resigning to some higher fate, as if saying this out loud is setting him free.

“Then why do you keep rejecting me?”

Suddenly the hurt is so clear on Aomine’s face and Kise is hit by a pang of guilt. In the beginning he thought he was just protecting himself. But if he’s being honest now, he knows for a long time, that he’s just leading himself on. Aomine is so obviously doing everything not to hurt him, to protect him. He took a fucking bullet for him.

“Because I’m scared.” He finally answers.

“Of me?”

Aomine’s blue eyes darken, as if he already knows the answer, and that it has nothing to do with Haatou. Kise fears admitting to this. He holds his breath, just barely nodding his head.

“I hurt you, didn’t I? Because I took you for granted all these years.”

Kise can’t do anything against the lump building in his throat. He doesn’t want to cry now, he really really doesn’t, but Aomine, saying those words even though he never told him…

“I let you get away and didn’t try to get you back.” Aomine’s jaw clenches and Kise feels his tears well up, but still tries to stay strong and not break eye contact.

Suddenly Aomine’s hands grab his wrists, pulling them away from his chest before he wraps his arms around him tightly, burying his face into the crook of Kise’s neck.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers, and Kise just sits there, shocked.

“Y-your w-wound..” he breathes out through the lump in his throat, not knowing what to do.

“I don’t care.” Aomine hugs him even tighter, holding the back of his head with one hand. Kise can feel him hurting, feels how his chest contracts from the pressure and how he tries to breathe through it.

“D-daiki please…” he grabs at his shoulders, wanting him to let go and not do this to himself. His tears falling relentlessly now. But Aomine doesn’t let go of him. He clings to him as if he is trying to punish himself and somehow this thought lets Kise falter.

For a moment they stay like this, completely still and Kise slowly stops to try and push him away.

He’s not going to accept it like that. He can calm down again, can stop crying, staring at the dark window and the heavy rain that is pattering against the glass.

Grabbing Aomine’s shoulders once more, he finds his voice again and gently but decidedly shoves him back.

“Daiki let go.”

This time Aomine listens and when he moves, Kise doesn’t wait to shove him off completely. Ignoring Aomine’s hesitance, he pushes him down.

“Lay down.” He orders and Aomine doesn’t seem to dare talk against him. Slowly he complies, crawling backwards into the bed and Kise follows him. He can see how Aomine still tries to not let his pain show and how strenuous this simple movements are for him. It doesn’t weaken his decision though. Carefully he places one hand on Aomine’s shoulder, forcing him to lay back as he himself crawls on top of him, straddling his waist again and sitting on his lap.

“What are you doing?”

Aomine asks quiet and calm, leaving no doubt that he exactly knows what Kise is doing. It’s cute how his face is still frowning, looking up at him in disbelieve.

“Only what we should have been doing a long time ago.”

With a faint smile Kise pulls his t-shirt over his head and lets it glide to the floor. He watches Aomine’s face carefully, how his eyes get wide and how he obviously doesn’t know how to react. Kise is cautious not to touch him anywhere, where he could possibly hurt him. He slides down and starts undoing the band of his sweatpants. His eyes still fixed on Aomine’s face, his small smirk widens, seeing him resign and how he loses the strength to hold himself up on his elbows. Aomine sinks back into the pillows and lets Kise pull down his pants.

His cock is clearly hard, already straining against his underwear. Leaning down, Kise presses his palm over him, outlining his shape with his fingers through the fabric, as he starts trailing feathery kisses over Aomine’s stomach.

“ _Ah fuck_ ,” Aomine breathes out at the slight pressure, closing his eyes. Kise grins against his skin, starting to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. As his hand feels him up, only confirming what he kinda knew already anyway, he briefly ponders how to go about this now. Again Aomine proves to be nothing but a challenge. Slowly he continues to kiss down beneath his navel, over his abdomen, feeling his muscles flex at the soft touch of his lips. Darting out his tongue, he licks down until he can smell him. With one last press of lips against the warm, tan skin, he raises back up.

Aomine has one foot propped against the mattress and with his palms pressed over his eyes, he looks wrecked already and Kise finds himself quite liking what he sees. He stops his hand’s movement and hooks his fingers under the waistband of Aomine’s boxers. Before he can pull them off though, Aomine’s hands fall away from his face and he looks down again. Kise doesn’t stop and finally frees him from his last piece of clothing. He can’t really help a short appreciative nod, the corner of his lip twitching upwards.

“Oh shut up.” Aomine groans out, letting his head fall back into the pillow again.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kise drawls, while nudging Aomine’s legs further apart so he can comfortably kneel between them. He runs his fingers down over his length, making him twitch and unconsciously, Kise licks his lips. He grabs hold of him and sinks his head down. Lazily stroking his hand just at the base of Aomine’s cock, he gives a slow first lick over his head and Aomine immediately jerks his hips.

“Excited?” Kise asks casually, letting his breath fan over the sensitive skin in front of him.

“Ryouta I swear if you-“

Kise doesn’t let him finish his sentence and swiftly dips down, sealing his lips around the head and starts sucking. Drawing in a sharp breath, Aomine grabs at the sheets. With each stroke of his mouth around his cock, Kise takes him a little bit deeper. He hasn’t done this in a long time, so he starts slow, lapping and sucking just softly. The way Aomine tries not to squirm is spurring him on though. Kise is sure, Aomine would want to be in control right now. Well, tough luck.

Aomine’s breathing picks up, his hands still clutching the sheets as he tries to lay still. Before he goes down again, Kise takes a deep breath himself and then swallows around him, taking him all the way down to the hilt.

Aomine hisses through gritted teeth, making Kise wonder if he’s trying to be quiet on purpose. He swallows again, constricting his throat and suddenly Aomine’s hand grabs at his hair, holding him in place. If he could, Kise would smirk, but he can’t so he simply decides to do it again before he comes back up slowly.

“Oh god!” Aomine breathes out, releasing the breath he was holding, when Kise’s mouth lets go of him. Softly he kisses and sucks at his crown, dragging his tongue over the slit, while catching his breath. Kise glances up, through his lashes, making sure the strain on Aomine’s face is because of him and not from his wound. This should be enjoyable and not painful. Languidly he pumps his fist over his length and places a wet kiss at the sensitive underside of his crown. Aomine’s response, a soft, low moan, is satisfactory to him, so he takes him into his mouth again. The loosened grip in his hair tightens immediately, pulling and pushing him along with his rhythm. He takes him deep once more and Aomine almost pushes him down too fast, making him choke. Kise shallowly breathes through his nose, swallowing and dragging his tongue along the underside of Aomine’s cock as he comes back up.

“ _Fuck_ do that again.”

With a soft chuckle, Kise mouths his way down the side of his cock, gently holding him in his hand, resting his cheek on Aomine’s inner thigh. He’s not in a hurry, he likes Aomine’s responses too much to let this end so soon. He can feel him twitching and pulsing in his hand and sees it in his tensing abdomen, that he is already close.

When he looks up though, their eyes meet. The way Aomine looks down on him isn’t frustrated anymore. He looks downright aggravated. It turns him on so much, he can’t deny him his request and does what he asked him to. Swallowing him down again, he feels how Aomine tries not to push him like he did before, but he doesn’t have to. Kise starts bobbing his head, slowly getting used to doing this again, he relaxes his throat and picks up his pace. He swallows and licks and Aomine can’t hold back another, louder moan this time.

Kise places his hands over Aomine’s hipbones, holding him down, when he starts thrusting to meet his rhythm. He knows Aomine is about to come when he starts straining against his hands, the grip in his hair tightening again and he takes one deep inhale before sucking him in all the way and Aomine comes with a strained groan in his throat. Kise swallows one last time, and Aomine rocks his hips once more before slowly his grip in his hair loosens and Kise feels his body going slack. With a wet sound he pulls away, but still languidly keeps stroking Aomine’s softening cock in his hand. With a gentle squeeze he sends another shiver through his body before his hand slows and then lets him go.

Aomine’s breathing is ragged, his eyes still closed. Kise sits there between his legs and just revels at how beautiful he looks right now. A soft sheen of perspiration is making his gorgeously ripped body glisten in the darkness. Kise knew how he looks without clothes. Well not completely, but either way he could have never prepared himself for what’s in front of him now, here in this dark room, him lying in his bed like that. How ruined he looks and at the same time so blissful. Without opening his eyes, Aomine suddenly beckons his hand weakly at him:

“Come here already.” He whispers just loud enough to be heard over the rain, still hitting the glass loudly. Kise wouldn’t deny him anything right now, so he crawls up, Aomine reaching out his arm towards him, and Kise sinks down to his side, letting him pull him close. Kise leans over and they kiss, slowly, lazily.

“Where _the fuck_ … did you learn _that_?” Aomine breaths against his lips, trapping his free arm over his forehead and finally opens his eyes. Kise vaguely smirks, shrugging his shoulders.

“Natural talent I guess.”

“It should be illegal to be talented at so many things and then also look like that.” Aomine mumbles while pulling him into another short press of lips. Kise lets him come down, still enjoying the view. His eyes land on the bandages wrapped around the center of Aomine’s chest and suddenly he gets an uneasy feeling.

“Are you ok? Does the wound hurt?”

With a soft snort, Aomine’s lips split into a grin. “Believe me, even if it did hurt, I couldn’t care less right now.”

Kise rolls his eyes with a lopsided half-smirk and is about to retort something witty, but right then Aomine suddenly lifts up and rolls over so he is on top of him. Kise is too stunned for a moment to hold against him, and is painfully reminded of his own neglected erection, when Aomine sinks his body down on him, nestling his hips between his thighs. Nevertheless, he can see how this simple motion must’ve hurt him, as much as Aomine tries to ignore it himself.

Aomine leans in for a kiss, but Kise places both his hands on each side of his face and holds him still. He has to laugh at Aomine’s silly pout, having to focus on his face to not get weak and give in to Aomine’s slow rocking of hips against him.

“Absolutely not.” He says before rolling them over again, so Aomine is laying on his back again and Kise is on top of him. He carefully avoids putting pressure on his chest, just hovering above, propping his arms onto the mattress.

His dark blue eyes clouded again, briefly dropping his gaze to Kise’s lips, Aomine murmurs: “Do you really think we’re stopping here? I’m not letting you down.”

“And I’m not letting you strain your wound too much.” Kise mumbles back, leaning in for a kiss. He can’t help to start gyrating his hips down against Aomine’s, once again hardening cock. He’s just half hard, yet it’s fascinating how fast this is even possible for him. Aomine licks over his bottom lip, before gently nibbling on it and Kise sighs as he meets his languid thrusts with his own.

“Then I guess you’ll have to get rid of those yourself.”

Aomine’s hands slide down Kise’s sides and beneath his sweatpants and underwear, pushing them down as far as he can reach. Kise briefly debates if he really should go this far, but his decision is taken from him, when Aomine’s hands come to his front and pull his painfully hard cock out from his sweatpants. Kise hisses out a curse when he starts stroking him with a firm grip. Swiping his thumb over his head, Aomine catches the gathered precome, smearing it over his head before he starts pumping his fist down his length. Kise throws back his head, his eyes pressed shut and thrusts his hips into Aomine’s grip. His cock, throbbing in Aomine’s warm, large hand.

“Do you have lube?”

The whispered question sends a mix of possible reactions through Kise’s head. Excitement, reluctance, neediness, guilt, and he can’t concentrate one a single one of them, because Aomine’s other hand slides onto the small of his back and down over the crack of his ass, while the hand around his cock picks up its pace. Kise’s head slumps down, letting his forehead rest against Aomine’s, trying hard not to let his body sink down completely.

“Mhm yeah.” He pants out, not seeing the slow smirk forming on Aomine’s face. Suddenly his hand is gone and Kise’s eyes snap open, staring into darkened ones filled with lust.

“Then go get it.” Aomine orders casually and Kise’s reaction is slow. He’s a bit struck by the resurfacing dominance in Aomine’s tone of voice. This is doing things to him and he simply can’t resist him like that. Kise complies and reluctantly raises up. He gets off from Aomine and finally steps out of his pants and underwear. Aomine watches him as he pulls out a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer of his nightstand, before climbing back into bed. He throws it onto the blanket, next to Aomine, before climbing back on top of him.

Immediately, Aomine’s hands come up to his hips, pulling him down again. Their cocks touching, sliding against each other, skin on skin, now that Kise has finally gotten rid of his clothes too. It’s already making him twitch and shudder and Aomine, trusting up, is just making it worse. Kise whimpers, his head thrown back. He’s not sure if he’ll make it far like this.

“Excited?” Aomine’s deep voice travels up to him, bringing an involuntary smirk to his frowning face.

“Asshole.” He breathes back, not able to hide his amusement over the obvious mockery. Aomine lets go off his hips and Kise opens his eyes, seeing him reaching for the lube. Aomine squirts a small amount onto his fingertips, before he drops the bottle and looks up to him.

“Come here.” He whispers. Kise doesn’t hesitate a second. He leans down, carefully putting his weight onto his forearms, circling around Aomine’s head. Their faces close again, breathing the same air, Aomine studies his face when he gently, starts probing his slicked-up fingers against Kise’s entrance. Kise’s eyes fall shut immediately, clenching his jaw when one finger already slides into him. He rests his forehead against Aomine’s again, trying to relax around the intrusion. A second hand starts stroking up and down his lower back, while Aomine already pushes in another finger. Kise gasps out, raking his fingers through Aomine’s short hair, needing to hold onto something. The fingers inside him, pushing in, pulling out and working him open slowly. The hand on his back suddenly comes around him and presses onto his chest, slightly pushing him away.

“Careful.” Aomine whispers against his lips, and Kise realizes that he, in his pleasured haze, forgot to hold himself up. But Aomine never stops moving his fingers, making it so hard for him to stay in control of his limbs. Pressing their lips together in his frustration, he can feel the sly grin on Aomine’s face. The hand on Kise’s front, still helping him to stay up, now wandering over his chest. Aomine finds and starts pinching at his nipple, simultaneously picking up the pace with which he thrusts into him and Kise moans out loudly, arching his back and pushing himself back against Aomine’s hand.

“Fuck.” Kise curses, feeling heat coil in his abdomen, almost able to taste the sweet release on his tongue. Aomine’s hand on his chest, pushes him up and Kise mechanically follows the unspoken request, sitting up and onto the fingers, driving even deeper like that. When Aomine pushes in a third finger, Kise starts rocking his hips, chasing the waves of his impending orgasm. The moment, Aomine crocks his fingers inside him, brushing them over his prostate, he’s done for. With a strangled moan, he arches his back, throws his head back and comes, spilling over himself and Aomine.

Breath ragged and lightheaded, Kise slowly sinks in on himself, while Aomine gently retracts his hand, letting him sit down on his lap.

“Fuck.” Kise breathes out again, his eyes closed, trying hard not to just slump down. He’s still tingling all over and not sure if he can control himself enough to not simply land on Aomine’s chest.

A low chuckle comes from beneath him, and he cracks open his eyes, glancing down. “You made a pretty big mess.” Aomine states amused, wiping his hand on the sheets, before he crosses his arms under the back of his head, looking down on his own body with his stupid, cocky smirk.

Kise swallows a sigh, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat, from all the heavy breathing. “Just shut up.” He retorts weakly but stays where he is. Aomine’s gaze slowly wanders over his, flushed and slouched body, up to his face until their eyes meet. His cocky grin fades and something heavier replaces it. His expression turns almost brooding. Kise’s mind is still swimming, not knowing what to make out of it, until Aomine eventually speaks what he’s thinking:

“Do you even know how fucking beautiful you are?”

The seriousness in Aomine’s voice is so unexpected, the honesty in it so uncanny, that Kise feels how his face gets red from embarrassment. After all they just did, this hits him on another level, suddenly making him feel self-conscious and fucking stupid for it. He quickly looks away, trying to hide the effect Aomine’s question just had on him. Kise gets to hear how pretty he is all the time, but… not like this.

“Ryou?”

 _And that!_ This stupid, shortened version of his name, how affectionate Aomine says it every time, it’s making him so weak. Suddenly, Kise is painfully aware that he is still sitting on Aomine’s lap, butt naked and his cum all over them both.

“Ryouta, are you actually blushing right now?”

Aomine sounds amused but also just the tiniest bit concerned. “I’m not.” Kise mumbles, feeling too exposed. He can’t look at Aomine, so he slowly slides down from him and curls up at his side, hiding his face under the arm that automatically wraps around him.

“You are blushing though.”

“’m not.” Kise buries his face against the side of Aomine’s chest, taking in his wonderful scent. The fresh sweat mixed with the scent of his familiar shower gel and something that’s distinctively him.

In that moment Kise knows it’s over. Definitely, ultimately over for him. He can never go back now. Not after he felt what he feels right now. Not after he learned how it is to lay here with him, like they are now. He’s completely done for and he never wants to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh finally *rolls eyes at the boys*


	23. I been waiting my whole life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and smut and a little plot. I don't wanna end this soon. Can you tell how much I don't wanna end this stupid fic?

[Jupiter – Donna Missal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbyFZkgfg7U)

-

Even though reality seems to have slipped, fallen into another, slightly askew realm, Kise feels strangely ok with it. Everything screams danger to him, to his conditioned mind. The outside world, the fact that there still have to be one or two officers in or outside his home, with Haatou still out there. But also in here, inside his bedroom, there are so many possibilities for him to get hurt. The sleeping man in his bed, the wound on his chest, the words he might say to him when he wakes up and even Kise himself, his troubled mind...

But somehow he can’t really care about any of it. Kise thought he would snap back to reality, this very morning after. He thought he would deeply regret what he did last night and that it would surely destroy every last, tiny bit of hope he apparently still has in him. But this is not what’s happening right now.

Looking at Aomine’s sleeping face, makes him feel oddly tranquil. He feels safe, here in this warm bed, just their naked bodies and the crinkled sheets, tangled around them. The silence in his house, not threatening for once, the dawning day not making him anxious and stressed. He almost feels alright.

Aomine stirs in his sleep, just the slightest pinch between his eyebrows, he makes a soft noise but doesn’t wake up. This mild interruption, of the otherwise complete stillness, lets Kise realize that he has a soft smile on his own face, that something pleasant is dwelling in his chest. Quickly his face hardens at this very thought and his chest constricts with a stinging sensation. What happened yesterday is no reason to believe that everything is suddenly ok now. No matter how passionate and honest it seemed to be, or how much affection he meant to feel in Aomine’s touches and the looks he gave him. Maybe this is just how he is in situations like this. He never doubted Aomine to be anything other than fucking fantastic in bed. Even in his weakened state, he almost could let him forget about it all. Now his stomach constricts, thinking about how it would be, if Aomine weren’t wounded at all. Well… _fuck_.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

Kise flinches out of his musings, his eyes darting back to Aomine’s face. He’s looking drowsily up at him with a hint of a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

“Don’t tell me you’re already regretting it.” Aomine’s morning voice comes raspy, a little dark sarcasm hidden in it, and it quickly lulls Kise to be compliable to his mood.

“I’m not.” He answers guarded.

“Good.” Aomine says breathily and reaches up to slide his hand over the back of Kise’s neck, pulling him down into a lingering kiss.

He’s falling. Deeper and faster than he ever thought possible and there is not a single thing that he can do about it. Kise sighs against the slow-moving lips on his. The lazy movements of Aomine’s hand, sliding down his neck, over his shoulder blade, to his side, making him lean into the touch. It’s unfair how little effort it takes for him to make Kise melt and forget. Hesitantly, Kise pulls away again, looking down, through lowered lashes. He never thought out his actions up to this point. He doesn’t know where to go from here.

“Why don’t you just relax for once?” The whispered words, almost sound as if Aomine can read his thoughts. Kise’s eyes fall shut, smirking resigned, he decides to just not fucking care anymore. If he’s going down, then why not like this? “Ok,” he breathes back before their lips meet again.

Aomine won. He won’t push him away anymore. There’s just no use.

Kise sinks down, sliding up against Aomine’s side, letting him tug him in under his arm. He lets his own hand, gently, stroke over his bare chest, resting it lightly just above the bandages.

“How’s the wound?” he mumbles into their soft brushing of lips. Not breaking contact, Aomine just whispers, “’S fine,” before kissing him back more earnest. He clearly doesn’t care or wants to be reminded of it, but Kise can’t forget about it. Otherwise he would crawl on top of him now, sprawl out on him, straddling and embracing him, so he could feel more of his body, more of his warmth, more of him.

“We should take a shower.”

Aomine’s head falls back into the pillows, sighing, looking slightly frustrated.

“Are you trying to get away again?” he asks with a hint of annoyance, searching Kise’s face, but Kise just gives him a mild half smirk in return.

“I just said _we_. I could help you, try not to get the bandages wet again.”

The frustrated look on Aomine’s face is gone immediately, replaced with seductively, darkened bedroom eyes and a slanting curve to his lips. “Oh they’ll definitely get wet again.” He murmurs while swiftly propping himself up for another short press of lips.

And they do. There’s just no way around it when their minds are too occupied with pleasure and need. Their thoughts completely absorbed with each other, beneath the heavy steam of the hot water. Kise still is sensible to try and not hurt him, to arch his back enough to only rest his shoulders against Aomine’s collarbones, and not his whole back against his chest, as he fucks him from behind. The glass of the shower wall still cold under his palms, unlike the heat inside the cubicle. His quiet moans resounding from the tiles and glass, but he’s too far gone to register them really. Vision hazy and head thrown back, he tries to stay upright, his hands slipping over the glass surface, from the deep thrusts. Aomine isn’t trying to keep quiet either this time. His breathing ragged and sighing out soft moans, he’s firmly gripping Kise’s hips, driving into him in a steady but slow rhythm. His right-hand travels up, slides over Kise’s body, over his stomach and chest before he gently wraps his fingers around his throat. He pulls him back more, Kise turning his head to the side. They kiss messily, due to the tricky position.

They lose track of time. After Kise comes, way too fast for his own liking, Aomine follows. They don’t really stop though, leisurely making out through the afterglow, not letting go of each other once. Kise learns that Aomine is apparently very weak for neck kisses. When he lets his own lips travel down over the tan, wet skin, brushing over his striking jawline and slowly back to the soft skin beneath his ear, Aomine _mewls_. A quiet whine leaving his throat in a broken exhale of breath and Kise almost thinks he hurt him again. Aomine’s hands immediately grab him by the shoulders to hold him still, blunt nails digging into his own pale skin and Kise grins against the skin beneath his lips. He wraps his arms around Aomine’s neck and pulls him in more, completely entranced by this newfound weapon against him.

At one-point Kise decides to finally free Aomine from the soaked mull around his torso. They were told it’s better to let the wound get wet and dry it properly afterwards, than to keep on the wet mull. At first, Aomine is reluctant, not wanting to let Kise see and possibly make him feel guilty again. But Kise, just pulls them off and critically examines the healing process. Like he thought yesterday, it looks a lot better than the last time he saw it about a week ago. The hole has closed, the skin around it a deep pink and a little purple even, but no swelling, no signs of an infection, nothing.

“Why do you keep using the mull if the wound is closed?” He asks confused.

Aomine hesitates but answers him with a weary frown.

“Because I didn’t want you to see it, when you helped me patch it up.”

Kise feels a slight sting at the distrust Aomine has in him. But he knows it’s not unfounded and that he himself didn’t quite act as if Aomine shouldn’t have to worry about this. Understandingly, he nods his head and very gently brushes his hand over the scarring area.

“You should stop that. It’s just unnecessarily expensive to keep using so much.” He teases and is glad to find Aomine smirking down on him.

“Yes, how will I ever be able to afford such a luxury as mull.” Aomine scoffs, rising his eyebrows.

“I’ll compensate you.” Kise mumbles, leaning in for another kiss.

It is early afternoon, when they finally managed to get out of the safe confinement of Kise’s bedroom.

He carefully, patched Aomine back up, but they didn’t use the bandages this time anymore. After the shower they just moved back to the bed, tired out again and simply watching some TV as motive for cuddling up. Only when Aomine’s stomach loudly demanded for food, they finally decide to put on some sweatpants and go downstairs.

“Don’t you wanna put on at least a t-shirt? I thought one of your colleagues is going to show up again later.”

Aomine just shrugs his shoulders, waiting for Kise to go down the stairs first. “We have shared locker rooms and showers at work. I don’t think anyone would mind, since I’m on medical leave anyway. Maybe _you_ should put on a t-shirt.” He adds with a smirk.

Kise wants to retort that he lives here and that he could do whatever he wants, but this would somehow imply that Aomine doesn’t, and so he keeps quiet.

They walk down, Aomine following closely behind him. Kise can feel that Aomine knows that he just avoided something. He tries to find something to say, something that has nothing to do with their relationship, whatever it might be now.

“Do you know when they’ll come? And please don’t say it’s Nakahara again.” He acts fake annoyed and gently pushes Aomine towards one of the bar stools, suggesting him to sit down.

Aomine complies and snorts a soft laugh. “Why? Don’t you like him? I had the impression you two get along fine.”

It’s true. After Aomine got over his anger, they talked again, and Nakahara has been here twice in the last week. Kise does like him, he’s funny and easy to be around. He can see now why Satsuki also seemed to have befriended him.

“Nah, I do like him. Just not his constant attempt to hook us up. He should work a little more on his subtleties, to be honest.” Kise grins at Aomine, before he turns to open the fridge and check what all he has at home, to make something to eat.

“I’ll tell him.”

Kise hears the grin in Aomine’s voice, knowing that they are already brushing the topic he wanted to avoid again.

“What do you want?” Kise ask casually, looking back over his shoulder. Aomine now has his phone in hands and is texting someone.

“Hmh, what do you have? I don’t really care to be honest.”

“What about breakfast?”

Again, Aomine’s lips curl into a small smile at his words, but he keeps his eyes on his phone.

“Okajima is coming. He’ll relieve the guarding unit at around 5pm. He’ll check in with us briefly and then take over with someone else outside and yes… breakfast sounds good.”

Kise starts taking out ingredients for ham and eggs, some bread and starts the coffee maker, before he leans onto the counter, waiting for the butter to melt in the pan.

“So I have three more hours to go get a t-shirt.” He smirks, catching Aomine watching him, his eyes fixed on some point in the middle of Kise’s chest.

“Mhm.” Is all the answer he gets and Aomine doesn’t even have the decency to look away now. Kise snorts softly but continues to make them breakfast.

Kise thinks he should be concerned over how natural this day feels, how right. After two full months of having Aomine here, practically living with him, he can’t even remember how it was before that. What did he do all this time alone in his house? Sure he usually leads a busy life, but the times in between movie shoots, meetings and events are always long. He went out a lot, or simply enjoyed the luxuries his home has to offer, but… hasn’t he noticed how utterly lonely he actually was? Has he been so jaded to not realizes that he really never was happy anymore?

Satsuki saw through him immediately and he suspects Aomine did too. Maybe he should trust him more. This thought comes to him and instantly he knows this is exactly what he never wanted to let happen. If he starts hoping, the parting will only be that much more destroying. He barely ever recovered from it the first time. Now it would simply be impossible.

They eat, they talk, and they laugh like there is nothing in this world that could bother them. Kise teases Aomine for not having learned any cooking skills at all since he lives alone. Readily, Aomine tells him how he succumbed to a movie authentic cop lifestyle and mostly lives from take out or how he sometimes is blessed with Satsuki’s cooking. Kise isn’t stupid and of course he notices how Aomine deliberately tells him things about himself so Kise can laugh about it. He knows Aomine would never talk like this to anyone else he knows. It warms his heart and simultaneously scares him a bit. He never knew Aomine could be like this, and then again, he’s not even that much different towards him than he was when they were teens. Kise thinks about this more and more since Satsuki told him. He can’t deny it anymore, it’s true and she is right.

“Can I ask you something?”

The words spill out before he can hold himself back. His head laying in Aomine’s lap, as they are watching TV in the living room, Aomine’s hand combing through his hair, stills for a moment.

“Sure.” He answers, proceeding to let the blond strands glide through his fingers.

“What would you have done if I had asked you out in high school?”

Aomine definitely tenses up. Kise can feel it and his hand in his hair also stills again. His heart immediately sinks, and he regrets asking this.

After a short while Aomine finally opens his mouth and answers.

“I don’t know, I probably would have considered it.”

 _That’s a lie_. Kise can hear it in his voice.

“Or at least that’s what I want to believe.”

Aomine adds hesitantly, questioning himself. Kise glances up at him sideways, his face turned towards the TV still. Aomine is looking a little unsure, obviously not having expected this question. Kise slowly reverts his gaze back to the screen before he says:

“I don’t think you would have… I even think you would’ve gotten mad or ridiculed me.”

He doesn’t really know why he sounded so cold again just now. Sure, Aomine’s answer was not what he hoped for, and all he already expected, but still he made the effort to be honest. So why does he have to be mean now?

“Maybe you’re right.” Aomine says. He’s looking back at the screen too and suddenly the atmosphere is so different from just a moment ago. Kise really didn’t mean to hurt him. He sits up, Aomine’s hand slipping from his hair.

“So I was right to wait then.” Kise states, looking him in the eye, hoping Aomine can see that he’s not blaming him.

“Probably, yeah.” He whispers subdued.

Leaning in for a kiss, Kise wants to show him that it’s ok now. Just once he briefly pulls back, “then I’m glad I did,” he breaths, before their lips meet again and he finally knows that this is right. It’s honest and Aomine must feel it too. He’s not playing with him, like he surely would have as a teenager. As much as Kise conditioned himself to not expect anything, he’s so powerless against the hope he has now. He starts thinking about days to come, spend together and how he wouldn’t have to be lonely anymore. Suddenly the last three years don’t even appear to have been such a bad time either. He’s glad he didn’t give up entirely, didn’t invest himself into someone else he doesn’t even want.

Aomine’s arm winds around his waist and pulls him into his lap. Kise carefully climbs on top of him, bending over to not break apart their lips. Aomine’s hand slides up his back, under the t-shirt he’s wearing now, and gently pushes him closer. Softly he leans onto him, bringing his own arms around Aomine’s neck.

“You don’t have to be so careful. I’m not made of glass.” Aomine murmurs, pulling him in a little more.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Kise won’t even open his eyes, reveling in the comfort of the strong arms around him, the warm body beneath him.

“Not if you are this gentle.” Aomine’s lips brush softly over his jaw and Kise threads his fingers up into his dark hair.

His phone on the table starts ringing and with a frustrated groan Kise throws back his head, eyes closed and immediately debating if it’s worth it or if he should just ignore it.

Looking down he finds Aomine smirking, his eyes still soft. “Go get it. I’m not gonna disappear.” He adds with a soft laugh. Kise, begrudgingly gets up, his eyes not leaving Aomine’s face like there still is a slight possibility that he might vanish after all. 

When he finally looks down on the table, everything he just felt is swept away. His chest feels like caving in, and he just wants to sink to the ground.

There’s no doubt about who this anonymous caller is. It’s almost a bit funny just how exasperated he feels about it. He doesn’t want to have to deal with it anymore. It’s also obvious he doesn’t have to tell Aomine who it is, he must’ve noticed it himself by now.

“Give me the phone.” He suddenly orders but Kise hesitates.

“Come on, we can’t miss this call, you know that.”

Reluctantly Kise hands him the phone, quickly sitting down and crouching close to him, so he can hear what is going to happen now.

Aomine picks up and puts the call on speaker, just holding the phone without saying anything.

The line is silent, but the call is on. They both stare at the display in anticipation and Kise wonders why Aomine isn’t saying anything.

“Hello Haatou.” He suddenly speaks up, almost too casually. Kise’s eyes widen, staring at him, but Aomine still looks at the display. He seems to be concentrating and very serious, even though his tone of voice doesn’t give it away at all.

There’s no answer but they can hear a hitch in breath and now they know for sure that she is listening.

“I hope you know that this will have to end soon, right?”

The voice coming through the phone is nothing like Kise expected. For a split second he fears it’s the wrong person, but their words are proving otherwise.

“I have nothing to say to you. Go die you fucking cop.”

It’s hard to believe that the girl Kise saw, is capable of sounding so hateful and raw.

“You had your chance to kill me, twice even if I recall correctly.” Aomine answers her plain, “you know that you won’t get another one, right?”

“Fuck you!”

She yells and Kise flinches away from the phone. He wants to just grab it and throw it away. He can’t stand Aomine having to talk to her. He wants this to stop.

“You know what else won’t happen again?” Suddenly Aomine’s voice isn’t so casual anymore. There’s hidden anger but also something else and Kise’s eyes dart up to him. A slight smirk forms on Aomine’s face, but his eyes are darkened, his next word coming uncomfortably soft:

“You will never get to be so close to him ever again. This call just now was your biggest mistake ever, but I think you already realized this. What do you think will it be like to get arrested for attempted murder?” Aomine suddenly looks down and Kise sees that he has his own phone in his other hand.

“You can’t keep us apart. You have nothing on me.” She suddenly sounds almost bragging, but the hate in her voice is so heavy, it’s hard to make out anything else.

“Oh we sure will, don’t worry about that. I was kinda concerned that you’d only get a few years before, but now, after you attempted to kill me twice and also attacked your target directly, you’ll probably rot away behind bars for a very long time. I wonder what kind of person you’ll be when they ever let you out again.”

Kise notices that Aomine is avoiding to say his name or even talk about him directly. It’s like he wants to spite her on purpose.

“It’s almost done. We will be there together.” Suddenly her voice lost all the vigor and Aomine’s attention is immediately fully back on her, his own phone buzzing in his other hand.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m so close, you can’t stop me anymore.” She purrs and they can hear that she’s smiling. A cold shiver runs down Kise’s spine and he can see that Aomine isn’t unaffected either, though he’s quickly trying to type something with his own phone.

“What ever you are planning to do, I promise you it can’t work. The only right thing you can do is turn yourself in and get help.”

Kise doesn’t know how Aomine can say something like this. She’s the person who aimed a gun at him and pulled the trigger. She was just mere feet away from him as she tried to poison him, right in front of them both. She deliberately tried to kill him twice in less then a few hours and now he’s offering her help?

“Rot in hell.” She spits.

The corner of Aomine’s lip twitches upwards and he pockets his phone, before turning his attention back to her.

“You know what Haatou, you go rot in hell. You will never write again; you will never call this number again. If you do, I’ll make sure that the only person you reach is me. Fuck you.”

Kise knows that Aomine definitely isn’t supposed to say something like this to her, yet he is stunned and even with her, in some way, present, he can only stare at Aomine’s face.

A string of profanities and curses follow loudly. She’s so enraged that it’s hard to understand what she’s saying at all, but then the line goes dead and they are left in heavy silence.

Kise doesn’t get to say anything though, because Aomine is already dialing a number on his phone and puts it up to his ear, while getting up from the couch.

“Do you have her?” he suddenly asks and then falls silent while listening intently to the other person.

Kise gets up too, timidly walking up to him, but not too close. He suddenly feels like a child that is interrupting a parent during a very important task. He wants to know what is going on but Aomine’s aura definitely says to let him do his work now.

“Where is that exactly?”

Another pause but Aomine seems to interrupt the person on the other end. “I know that! Just tell me, I need to know how far away it is.”

…

“Ok so she’s playing it safe then.”

Kise suddenly feels cold. His hands are trembling, so he crosses his arms over his chest and balls his hands to fists, trying to stay calm. She’s not here and they are not in danger right now. There’s no reason for this panic now.

“Call me back immediately.” Aomine orders but soon after he pulls a face and looks almost angry about something.

“I know I’m not on duty. I’m asking you as a friend you idiot.”

…

“Thanks. “ He answers to something and rolls his eyes.

The call is ended and finally Aomine looks at him. Kise can sense that something good must’ve happened but Aomine isn’t reacting. He’s just looking at him and Kise can barely stand it anymore to be left in the dark. He furrows his brows and gives him a questioning look, hoping that he’ll tell him what just happened.

“We have her location.”

“What…”

Kise realizes that he must have ordered his colleagues to track the call. He slowly understands that Aomine probably only tried to keep her on the line until they had her, but still he’s too confused to say anything sensible.

Aomine comes towards him, places his hand on the side of his face before he says it again:

“We know where she is. They are on their way to get her.”


	24. I remember when we were gambling to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like this song, I'm sorry but we can't be friends.

[Gold Guns Girls – Metric](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuhrSRfOK_Y)

-

Like golden sparks, the streetlights flash over the dark windshield. The night is clear and the sky full of stars. The air is warm and Kise revels in the feeling of the wind hitting his face, roaring in his ears. It smells of sea salt, warm asphalt, and summer air. Like nothing is bothering him he holds his face towards the open window, drowning out everything dark in his mind and blowing away all his angst and stress.

Aomine doesn’t even drive that fast, but the night is silent and the area uninhabited.

“Do you think she’ll know?” he asks. He himself doubts it very much, but he learned that he can never be sure.

“I sure hope not, but I don’t wanna promise it.”

Kise smiles softly, reassured that Aomine is not trying to unnecessarily soothe him and lie to him. Through the rearview mirror Aomine glances at him briefly before he looks back on the road.

“Do you think you can relax?”

Kise’s smile turns into a grin and he breathes a soft chuckle. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Yeah me neither.” Aomine is not smiling. He looks concerned and he has every right to.

Lately, Kise fell into a strange combination of being alerted and suspicious of everything around him, and then again complete indifference. He got over his numbing fear, he simply endured that for too long and somehow his mind apparently decided to just roll with this constant state of danger. It’s not like that he doesn’t worry about something happening to him, or even worse, Aomine again. But the last three months of his life only proved to him, that he is shockingly powerless over everything that is happening.

Everyone, including himself, was pretty surprised when he just shrugged his shoulder and said ok, to the idea that he and Aomine should leave and go somewhere else. They didn’t catch Haatou, even though they really found her hideout. She must’ve known, even while she was still talking to Aomine on the phone, she must’ve known that they were on their way. Her shelter was an old warehouse. She occupied one of the administration rooms, and most likely even lived there. It was packed with equipment, computers, cameras, weapons, like tasers, guns, pepper spray, gas and emp bombs. Her bedding was a thin mattress on the floor and she even had a microwave, a fridge, and provisions for over a month to last.

But she also must have had some kind of escape plan, because when the unit got there, only about five minutes after the call ended, she was gone. All the hard drives from the computer and the two laptops were damaged beyond repair, with eraser magnets. There was a small safe and it was left open and empty. She must’ve done all this during the call and then gotten out of there as fast as possible. She also must have a car, because the area is pretty large and by foot, she wouldn’t have been fast enough to get away from there.

It was a pretty hard hit. She slipped through their fingers once again and it was just frustrating to no end, but Kise noticed that he never really expected them to catch her anyway. When Nakahara called Aomine back and told him everything, Aomine was really angry. Kise suspects that he probably believes this wouldn’t have happened if he only could’ve gone there himself. But Kise stayed oddly calm. He doesn’t want to think that he already resigned to his fate and just accepted that this is how he has to live from now on. That’s not it, but also there’s nothing he can do, so might as well go with it, and just hope for the best.

Since Aomine is with him, and since he also knows that there is more between them, than just the old, warmed up friendship, it’s gotten easier. He can accept it now, even with Haatou still out there. Aomine caught a bullet for him and also stayed with him afterwards. There is nothing about this that Haatou can take away from anymore. So he decided to give it a try and do what he fears so very much. He simply has to trust Aomine.

After the failed mission to catch her, Nakahara came to them. They quickly needed to come up with a plan. Her anger must be strong now. She lost all her tools, her hideout and part of her identity. Her real name is still a mystery, but they know her face, and everything else Kise was able to tell them after he cornered her in the hospital.

The only weak point they really had left though, is his home. Even with all the security measures and the guards and everything. She knows the area too well and there are still ways for her to find out if Kise leaves or comes back home. He canceled all his work appointments for the next weeks, sent Ayumi home and told her to not contact him until he contacts her again. She was pissed but Kise doesn’t really care. He’s still paying her, so there’s nothing she can do about it, if anything she should be glad, he thinks.

Nakahara got the permission to move them to one of the police homes, they use for cases like this. It’s a secret little house on the seaside, outside of Tokyo, in the suburbs and supposedly no one, besides Nakahara, their chief detective, Aomine and Kise, knows about.

“Doesn’t it feel like this is somehow like a holiday though?” Kise asks, still slightly amused.

“Not really, no.” Aomine answers but with a laugh and Kise’s grin gets wider.

“So you’re not happy about having so much time alone, just you and me?”

Aomine’s head turns to him and Kise knows what he’s about to say.

“We already had that in Tokyo you idiot. This is not supposed to be fun.”

“Please look on the road, I don’t want you to crash your car.” Kise wants to release the breath he was holding, when Aomine looked away from the road for so long, but then it hits him what he just said. For a few seconds it’s quiet, then Aomine asks, almost casually, just a hint of disbelieve in his voice:

“My what?”

Kise sighs quietly, closing his eyes for a moment.

“It’s your car, if you want it. I bought it for you.” He feels the heat rising on his face and turns his head to look out the dark window. “Did you really think I’d buy it for myself and the brag about it in front of you?”

“Yes, that’s what I thought. Why the fuck would I believe that you bought it for me?” Aomine seems irritated and Kise fears to even hear something like anger.

“Well, if you want it… it’s yours.” He tries to sound casual, probably to no avail. He can’t really say, he’s too nervous now.

“Ryouta?”

“Hmh?”

“Oh come on, you’re a better actor than that.” Aomine suddenly laughs out and Kise knows he really sounded too fake just now.

“No but seriously, why? You can’t just give me a car. Let alone this car.”

“Why not? I can do what I want with my money.” This is getting too embarrassing. Kise wishes he would just accept it or tell him he doesn’t want it. Not make such a big deal out if it. Why did he even tell him?

“Hey, don’t get mad now.”

“I’m not.” He retorts petulant, just wanting this conversation to be over.

“Mh, sure.” Aomine smirks, “You know, even if you were able to act right now, I could still tell how awkward you feel, right?”

Kise snorts but doesn’t say anything anymore.

“Ryouta… why?”

He knows that getting angry is a bit unfair, but he feels cornered and doesn’t know what to answer him.

“You know damn well why, don’t act so dumb all the time. What do you want me to say? That I missed you? That I couldn’t stop thinking about you? Just fucking take it or don’t. Stop making such a big deal out of it, god damn it.”

It gets quiet again, but he can feel that Aomine isn’t angry. Kise’s own heart is racing, his arms crossed over his chest tightly, he tries to calm down and not look at him.

“I never stopped thinking about you too. I hope you can believe me.”

He didn’t expect Aomine to say this, and also not in this strangely sad tone.

“Then just take it. It’s yours.” Kise answers softer, trying to not be so aggressive again.

Still staring out the window, nervous and almost a little scared, he doesn’t immediately notice, how the car slows down. Only when they suddenly pull into a small sideroad, completely deserted and dark, he realizes that Aomine is not taking them where they are supposed to go.

“What are you doing?”

He gets no answer, Aomine just steers the car more to the side and slowly into the grass, until he parks safely on the side of the road and then kills the engine.

Kise wants to ask again, but he only hears a click releasing a seatbelt and before he can even react, Aomine fists the collar of his t-shirt and yanks him into a hard kiss. Taken aback, he needs a moment to respond, the lips on his, moving slow but demanding. He feels the tension in his body melting away, his nervousness fading and way too fast transforming into raw need.

He attempts to pull back, but Aomine forces his tongue inside his mouth and pulls him even closer. Kise can feel his seatbelt digging into his shoulder, but ignores it, completely consumed by the way Aomine kisses him deep and wanton. Just when he stopped thinking, his mind getting clouded, suddenly Aomine’s lips are gone and with them the hand on his t-shirt.

“Wha-“

“GPS says 15 minutes, I’ll take us there in less then ten.” Aomine cuts him off, already putting his seatbelt back on, while he’s also starting the car again. Confused Kise looks at the GPS and sees what Aomine is talking about. A lot of cheeky remarks come to his mind, but he decides to keep his amusement to himself. Aomine doesn’t really look like he’s in the mood for playful banter. He hits the gas a little too hard and Kise has to bite his lip to not make a comment about how he should probably arrest himself for driving like this.

Aomine keeps his promise and they really arrive at their destination just a few minutes later. Aomine is out of the car in the time Kise could unfasten his seatbelt. He opens his door and Aomine is already there to, first help him out, and secondly press him up against the car to immediately assault him with his lips once again. Involuntarily Kise moans out, Aomine hands gripping him tight at his hips, thumbs digging into the skin beneath his hipbones, while he mouths his way down his throat.

“D-on’t you- _hah_ \- wanna.. go i-nside?” Kise pants out, a little overwhelmed, feeling how he’s already getting hard from the rough handling.

“Mh.”

“D-Daiki come on, p-please.”

Aomine gives a short nibble to the crook of his neck, but then lets go, raising his head again. The look he gives him makes Kise swallow.

“Is this your usual reaction when someone gifts you a car? Because I can afford quite a few.” He mumbles, dazedly looking up into those deep blue eyes that are darkened with lust.

With a soft snort, Aomine leans towards him, pressing their bodies together, “Idiot,” he laughs softly before giving a short kiss to Kise’s forehead. “I have to take a look around the house before we do anything else.”

With a soft thud, Kise’s head falls back against the car, making an annoyed sound, he glances up at Aomine’s smirking face.

“I’d rather do _anything else_ now.”

With another quiet laugh Aomine pushes off of him and walks to the trunk. He gets out their bags, throwing one over his shoulder and Kise quickly catches up to him. He wants to take at least his own bag from him, but Aomine nods his head towards the door.

“Just unlock the door, I take them.”

And so Kise does. He walks up the small path, leading to the front door, silently wondering if Aomine has recovered enough already that he could carry their luggage without hurting himself. He doesn’t look like he is in pain, and not even as if he’s trying to hide it. It has been a little over a month now, and he is supposed to get better at some point.

Kise twists the key in the lock, but before he can do more Aomine interrupts him.

“Let me go inside first.”

“Why? I thought no one knows about this place.”

“Yeah, but I just want to make sure.”

Kise stays between him and the door, not letting him pass by. It’s ridiculous, Aomine has done enough already, he’s not even officially working anymore. He’s just getting better and he’s already about to throw himself between Kise and some imaginary threat, again.

Kise kicks open the door and walks inside. Hearing a strangled groan from behind him, he ignores it and switches on the lights. It’s nothing special, just a normal narrow hallway, leading into a dark room that is most likely the living room.

“Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?” Aomine huffs, coming up behind him and drops the bags on the floor.

“I’m still alive, or am I not?” He rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“Is this like some kind of inner compulsion,” Aomine mumbles, while shoving himself past Kise, “always trying to one up me?”

“Maybe.” Kise chuckles and follows him.

The living room is also not very special, but it has everything they’ll need for staying here a few weeks. There’s a small sofa, a TV, some bookshelves, and all in all it looks more like a better hotel room. It’s obvious no one lives here most of the time. There’s another door leading into the kitchen and Kise already hates it. He likes open spaces, and this feels so cramped. But at least there’s a small garden. The bedroom is also adjoined to the living room, no upper floor and only one bathroom including the toilet, not that it matters but Kise simply is used to more… comfort.

A quiet laugh gets his attention, and he finds Aomine leaning in the door frame to the bedroom, behind him.

“You could at least try to not look so displeased.”

Kise realizes that he’s scrunching up his nose and has been frowning at everything that he laid his eyes on.

“It’s fine.”

“Tell that your face.”

Kise sighs but decides it’s really not that bad. It’s not like they have to live here permanently. He just wishes this could all be over so they could go back to his villa. He and…

“It’s not _that_ _bad_ , is it?” Aomine suddenly sounds concerned and Kise knows his face must’ve slipped.

“No, I said it’s ok.”

Aomine pushes off the door frame and comes towards him. When he’s close enough he reaches out his hand to cup his face and gently pulls him close.

“Then what is happening right now, that I can’t see?”

“Nothing, please let go.” Kise turns his face away and walks back into the hallway to get their bags. Just to do something, to avoid a conversation. But of course Aomine follows him, observing him. This whole space is way too small that he could escape to anywhere. He dislikes it even more all of a sudden. Stubbornly he carries the bags into the bedroom, throws his own onto the bed and starts unpacking his stuff.

He hasn’t felt this numb emptiness since before Aomine got shot. He has been invested in him getting better and thought way more about him, than about himself for the last four weeks, but now… now he suddenly remembers that what they have is nothing that can’t be ended from one day to the next. They never talked about this and he really really doesn’t want to. It’s still obvious that when all this is over someday, Aomine will go back home. He will have to, and he will also have to start working everyday again. Of course this is how it’s going to be.

“So you’re not going to tell me why you suddenly look so depressed?”

Kise draws in a deep breath. “I’m fine. It’s just… it just kinda hit me why we’re here again, that’s all.” He tries to act apologetic and hopes Aomine will let it go. He’s still looking leery but he’s not pushing him to say more. He doesn’t want to lie to him anymore, but for some reason he’s still too scared to say what he really thinks.

Luckily, Aomine plays it nice and lets him be. He just starts unpacking his stuff too. Kise’s thoughts travel back a few years, how they were like then. How their relationship changed and how much easier life had been. But then he slowly realizes something funny. Not only did Aomine treat him different than others, they were always kinda treading around each other. Not plainly but subliminally. All their one on ones, how Aomine was never annoyed by him, trying to beat him. He always ridiculed everyone else who tried and acted all high and mighty, but not towards him. Kise also realizes that he never really considered why, he never questioned Aomine and how he behaved towards him. He was kinda blind to it himself. He also took him for granted, that he wouldn’t get mad at him and even annoyed him on purpose from time to time. He trusted him enough. And now, are they really acting that much different? If he really has to compare it, they don’t. It’s just their circumstances that have changed so drastically. Maybe they are just both cowards.


	25. I’m so devoted to you it scares me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... I'm sorry this update took me so long. I went through a little writers block and couldn't finish this chapter for the life of me. But it's over and I'll try to keep the daily updates coming, maybe with just a few exceptions sometimes. hope you enjoy!

[I go crazy – Orla Gartland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7XyTOiIhww)

-

It’s nothing new to Aomine, that he’s started to come up with tactics in his head to try and get Kise into bed. He himself realized he’s doing this since they kissed for the first time. Not that he didn’t want to before that, but that’s when he started actively thinking about how to go about it. He held back for so long. He really wanted to give him time even though he knew, pretty much from the start, that Kise wants it too. Who does he even think he’s fooling? Most of the times Kise was the one who actually initiated things. So why, the fuck, after they even had sex already, why is he avoiding him again now? Did he say something wrong? Just a few minutes ago, it was so clear that they would just quickly check out their new home and then finally get to do what he already wanted to do in the car.

That fucking car. He’s really buying him a car like that, acts as if they are together anyways, and now he’s running away again? Aomine watches him carefully, how he’s putting away his clothes, with that dull look on his face. They don’t talk and he’s pretty sure Kise doesn’t notice how damn frustrated he is. Maybe he shouldn’t have fallen for someone who’s so self-centered and so used to getting what he wants all the time.

No, that was mean and Aomine knows that is not really who Kise is. It’s just his anger. Kise’s situation hasn’t really changed if anything it’s probably only gotten worse. He can’t blame him for his mood swings. He just thought he’s gotten over them, but apparently that’s not the case. That is all. Not good, but also nothing new and it probably hasn’t anything to do with himself. He didn’t do anything to suddenly deserve his silent treatment, right?

Aomine grabs the bag with his toiletries and walks into the bathroom. Kise doesn’t look up and Aomine kicks open the door a little too eager. It slams against the wall behind it, but there’s still not the slightest reaction from Kise.

Annoyed he puts everything away and walks back into the bedroom. He’s done, so he props his shoulder against the wall, crosses his arms and watches how Kise puts away the rest of his stuff.

“And now?” he asks demanding, almost edging on defiance.

Kise shoves his bag under the bed with one foot and is still not looking at him. Then he shrugs his shoulders and sits down. He and his stupid gloomy face, that always gets to Aomine, forces him to get soft, if he wants to or not. But if he walks over to him now, will he shy away again? Actually Aomine doesn’t want to find out like that.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, or are we not gonna talk for tonight at all anymore?”

This seems to get through to him, because Kise’s head snaps up, his stupidly beautiful, golden eyes wide and Aomine already feels a slight sting of regret at his angry tone. But he can’t let Kise push him around like. Aomine feels like he has endured enough by now. Haatou isn’t here and she most likely will never know that they even left Tokyo. He deserves a little acknowledgement, and not just because Kise feels like it.

Aomine just raises an eyebrow at him, slightly tilting his head as indication that he’s still waiting for an answer. He’s gnawing on the inside of his bottom lip, trying to keep from making it easier for Kise. He’s not going to help him this time.

“I already told you it’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not nothing. I am not blind Ryouta.”

At his words Kise’s eyes fall shut, softly tilting back his head to draw in a collecting breath. Does he really have to look so damn alluring with just that small action? It’s just not fair. No it’s not just not fair, it’s aggravating. He and his stupid good looks, his stupid smile that dares to rival the sun in Aomine’s eyes. Who gave him the right to have such an effect on him?

Who is he kidding, he knows he lost from the start. Inwardly rolling his eyes over himself, Aomine sighs and walks over to him.

“Tell me why you suddenly look like someone has died. In the car everything was fine, what happened?”

Kise looks up at him, still portraying to be indifferent but Aomine can see the glint of anger in his eyes. Or was it fear? He’s not sure, but his lashes are so long. Why does he look so enchanting, even when he’s upset?

Aomine’s patience is running thin. Kise is just staring up at him, almost contemplative, though still not answering. Before he can ask again, Kise suddenly grabs him by the belt and yanks him close. Aomine is forced to take a step forward, his arms falling from his chest, hands landing on Kise’s shoulders in surprise and _god damn it_ if their position suddenly isn’t just too promising. Kise doesn’t let go but slowly keeps pulling him in, his grip firm around his belt, he drags Aomine’s jeans down as far as they go without opening it.

Catlike eyes still fixed on him, Aomine has to swallow at the memory of what those pretty lips feel like, what this man beneath him can do with them and how dangerously close he is to where he wants him to be.

Raising his chin and clenching his jaw, Aomine doesn’t want to give in just like that.

“Don’t try to distract me. I want you to answer my question.” His voice is already coming out a little raspy. The way Kise lowers his lashes doesn’t really help. And the way his fingers curl against the skin of his abdomen, slowly starting to open his belt, is especially not helping.

“Is it working though?” Kise’s drawling voice is just the sultriest thing Aomine ever heard. “Am I distracting you?”

He’s already pulling down his zipper, still holding his gaze and Aomine couldn’t answer yet. When those nimble fingers slip inside his jeans, Kise’s hand palming him through his boxers, Aomine dips his head back, his hips involuntarily jerking forward, needing to press against the warm touch.

Quickly he reaches down to catch his wrists and pulls his hand out of his jeans and away again. “Yes…” it’s embarrassing how he’s already breathing heavier, “yes you are distracting me. Stop it!”

Just the hint of a smile plays at the corner of Kise’s lips. He’s not fighting Aomine’s hold, simply gazes up and waits. It would be so much easier if he would try to fight him. He can’t restrain him if he doesn’t.

“I still want to know what you were thinking.” Aomine can hear it himself, that he’s not sounding as convincing as he wanted to.

“I don’t think you want that. I think you want to me to keep going.”

Aomine’s eyes fall shut for a second, a heavy sigh forcing its way out. Teeth grinding in frustration, he furrows his brows before he dares to look down again. Kise has him wrapped around his finger and what is even worse is that he definitely knows it. His grip around Kise’s wrists goes slack and only a heartbeat later his hands are back on his jeans. Kise pulls them down a little more and before Aomine can think of anything to stop him, Kise leans in and is pressing his mouth over his dick. Mouthing him over his boxers and Aomine groans out. His fingers finding hold in blond hair, not sure if he should push him away or closer.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers, feeling Kise’s hot breath getting caught in the fabric constraining his half hard cock, those damn lips applying just the right amount of pressure. Aomine feels he’s getting hard way too fast, his cock twitching to life and all he wants is that Kise stops teasing him.

“Let me taste you again.”

He immediately falters inwardly.

Those whispered words do more to him than Aomine wants to admit, even to himself. Not only is Kise’s depraved voice making his gut jolt. He’s asking him for permission, and how the hell is he supposed to say no to that?

Kise’s hands are tugging lightly at his jeans, almost pulling them down enough over his ass to make them fall to the ground. His face still pressed into his groin, softly nipping at his boxers and his dick beneath. Aomine shivers, his right hand tangled in Kise’s soft hair, trying to hold him still.

“ _Please_?”

 _God damn it he’s_ _begging_!

This single word making his dick twitch once more against Kise’s lips. He doesn’t want to give in. He needs to know what was going on in his head just a minute ago. He’s probably still thinking about it in this very moment, while trying to distract him. Aomine knows Kise can be this devious.

Suddenly Kise’s arms come around him, grabbing the hem of his boxers at his backside, pushing him forward. He almost topples over Kise’s head, his fist in his hair tightening. Aomine hisses through his teeth, trying so hard not to let his mind get clouded by the way Kise still continues to rub his face against him.

“Let me suck you off.” He drawls muffled into his groin.

 _Ok, fuck_ it! If he wants it that bad.

Aomine yanks his head back, not even caring if he’s a little too rough. Couldn’t have been the case though, because Kise is glancing up at him, a knowing smirk playing on his lips, his eyes hooded with satisfaction. Aomine just glares back down, not even attempting to hide his vexation.

“What are you waiting for then?” he asks plain, his voice dropping low, slowly letting go of his hair.

The smirk on Kise’s face widens, flashing him a perfect row of teeth, as he bites his lower lip in a way that should be forbidden. Aomine ignores how his body is betraying him again, how goosebumps are spreading over his arms and upper body, and the shaky breath he draws in, just from seeing that.

Finally, Kise pulls down his jeans along with his underwear, letting Aomine’s cock spring free. Kise’s gaze drops down in front of him and Aomine swears, if he’s licking those damn lips one more time before doing anything with them, he’s going to do it for him.

Right then Kise dips forward and closes his mouth around his crown. With a flick of his tongue sending a jolt up his spine, he starts sucking. With a breathy groan Aomine tries to hold back, but he wants to guide his head further, he wants to go deeper. He’s too riled up for teasing. To his slight surprise Kise doesn’t resist and lets him slide inside. He’s sucking him in even, eliciting a soft sigh of relieve from Aomine.

It doesn’t take long and he is thrusting into his mouth, his throat. He tries to be careful; he doesn’t know how strenuous this really is for him and the last thing he wants is to hurt him. But Kise makes it seem so easy, so unbelievably easy. He’s not even chocking, taking him deep every time, lets him push inside with barely any resistance. Aomine can’t help but to thrust deeper, trying to stay buried in this delicious, wet warmth engulfing him.

The first time he swallows around him, Aomine almost loses it, a hiss hitching his ragged breathing. His eyes falling shut and his head back, he pushes into that tight heat with another shiver running through his whole body. Then Kise pulls away for air and he almost whines out over the loss of warmth and much needed friction.

Looking back down, was a big mistake. If it weren’t for his dick to be completely untouched in that moment, he could’ve came on the spot, when he sees the wrecked look on Kise’s face, his red, swollen lips glistening and parted, his breath coming in heavy puffs. He wants him to stop smirking so damn bad. He wants to show him just how much he actually needs him, how painfully he craves him and not just this. There is nothing funny about it anymore.

Suddenly Kise grabs him at the base of his cock, wants to pull him closer again and continue what he’s doing but Aomine can’t let that happen. He’s not letting him take control like that again. Before Kise can close his mouth around his aching cock, he reaches down, fisting his hair once more to keep him still. Gold flashes up at him, questioning, taunting even.

Hastily Aomine steps out of his clothes tangled around his ankles, simultaneously bending Kise’s neck back, shoving him down on the bed until he is laying on his back and Aomine can crawl over him.

A dark snicker makes his eyes dart back up to Kise’s smug looking face.

“You can’t hold me down if I don’t let you.”

Aomine hears the reluctance in his spiteful tone, he sees the building frown on his condescending expression. He knows Kise is trying too hard to hide his true feelings.

Slowly he sinks down, pushes his hips between Kise’s legs, forcing him to spread them wide, feeling how hard he is himself underneath the denim still separating them.

“Then let me.”

Aomine grinds against him hard, not able to hide his need, causing Kise’s eyes to fall shut. “Just don’t fight me.” He breaths close to his ear and Kise’s hands are already clinging to his back. He can’t see his face like this, but the sudden change in Kise’s voice lets his heart skip a beat, leaves him to falter and stills his hip’s harsh movements.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” he says quiet and with worry. Aomine means to hear something like regret too, melting away his anger and without wanting to admit to it, he sighs, buries his face in the crook of Kise’s neck, mumbling against the smooth skin:

“Yeah…”

It really does hurt a lot to keep himself up like that, hovering over Kise’s chest, and also not wanting to lay down on him, putting pressure on his own chest. His arms are already starting to tremble from the strain, and he hates it so much.

Kise’s hands on his back, grab at his shirt and start tugging it up slowly, coming up to his shoulders and Aomine has to sit up to let him pull it over his head. Kise throws it somewhere into the room, his eyes again, fixed on him as he props himself up on his arms, his stare hard and suddenly not at all amused or teasing anymore. He moves under him so Aomine is forced to raise up, letting Kise sit up again. A hand on his shoulder persuades him to roll over and lay down himself.

The moment Kise is free to move again, he tears his own shirt over his head hastily and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Quickly he’s getting rid of his clothes while they keep devouring each other with their eyes, Aomine watching him closely, propped up in his elbows, not wanting to miss a single thing about him. He wants to see every change in his face, every thought that possibly gets a chance to show itself in those expressive eyes.

Just a moment later Kise is back on top of him and automatically Aomine’s hands find hold on his hips, fingers digging into creamy skin and the hard muscles of his back stretching beneath. Their lips immediately meet in a searing kiss, Aomine pushing his tongue past Kise’s lips in one smooth move, swallowing a soft moan from him. Eagerly, Kise presses his lips against his, sliding his tongue over his and encircles his head with both his arms, sifting his fingers into his dark hair.

Everything about him has Aomine captive, his scent, his taste, the warm sensation of his skin on his own, his maddeningly smooth movements, his voice, the duality of how bright and soft it can be and in the next moment how dak und just unimaginable sultry.

He lets his hands wander, slides his palms over Kise’s back, feeling his lean muscles move. He lets them glide down further until he can grab those perfect, tight ass cheeks, squeezing them and feel how rock hard they can get. Kise moans softly in response and Aomine drinks it up, not letting him break away from their kiss. He bites down into his bottom lip and immediately Kise gives another moan, pushing his groin down, rubbing their lengths together. They both shudder at the sudden contact, the delicious friction, but it’s not enough, by far not enough.

“Where’s the lube.” Aomine asks breathily, digging his fingers deeper into the flesh in his hands, pressing Kise closer.

“In my bag- hahh- hold on…”

He sits up, but Aomine can’t let go of him, this new position giving them much more room to move and way more pressure than before. Shifting his hands to his sides again he pulls him down harshly, groans out himself and Kise writhes, jerking his hips.

“ _Ahh_ Dai- unhh you ha-ve to… l-let me get it.” Kise’s words and hips stutter, his whole body shuddering.

Through dazed eyes Aomine looks at the man sitting in his lap, holding onto him, as if letting go would mean the end of the world. He pulls him down more, rocks his hips up again and Kise throws his head back. There really is nothing more beautiful than this, Aomine thinks.

He almost forgets about his own need, his aching erection. All he wants is to give him pleasure, to see more of his beautiful face contorted in extasy, more of how flushed his pale skin can get. He needs to hear more of those heart stopping moans and sighs, wants to see him break and get lost in pleasure.

Then their eyes meet, golden irises glancing down at him through heavy lids, his chest heaving and shining from a slight sheen of perspiration. And Aomine can see it, as if he just slapped him in the face, tearing him out of his own hazy thoughts. Kise is still somehow elsewhere with his mind. He still hasn’t forgotten about whatever is worrying him if anything he looks even more hurt now.

But then his eyes soften, a weak but warm smile slowly replacing the former apprehensive look.

_“Don’t look at me like that.”_

“What?” Aomine breaths out surprised, not able to catch up that fast.

Kise leans down again, lets his lips brush gently over his, not really kissing him, just a feathery, fleeting touch.

“Don’t look at me as if this is the first and last time you get to see me.” He whispers, a barely hidden smile lacing his words. Before Aomine can say anything though (not that he could think of a sensible answer anyway), Kise is gone, his weight and warmth and Aomine blinks, realizing his eyes have fallen shut from the gentle touch against his lips.

Kise lies down on his stomach next to him, pulling the bag out from under the bed, fishes out the bottle of lube, and then he rolls over so he’s lining up his naked body against Aomine’s side. Winding and arm around him Aomine pulls him in. With his other arm he props himself up more, resting his back against the headboard and then pulls Kise back to sit on his lap.

He takes the lube from his hands, but lets it drop carelessly, before reaching up to cup Kise’s face and pull him in for another kiss. He takes his time, kissing him slow, wanting him to understand somehow that this is not casual, that he’s not doing this just out of fun. He doesn’t really get a chance to think of something to say though. Not long and Kise starts kissing him back more eagerly, getting more and more demanding and then, just before he wanted to break away for air, Kise’s lips move down, briefly nipping on the side of his jaw, further down to his neck and when he starts kissing and sucking on the sensible skin behind his ear, Aomine can’t hold back a moan. Reducing his thoughts to blind need, letting his hips jerk up in frantic search of touch, writhing beneath him.

The dull throb in his sternum completely forgotten, Aomine’s arms come around him, locking him in and simultaneously he’s not sure if he can bear the overwhelming sensation of Kise’s hot mouth assaulting his neck. He gasps and presses himself up more, rutting and squirming.

It’s getting too much. In blind search, he fumbles for the lube, finds it and with jittery hands opens the cap. Hearing the quiet click of the bottle opening, Kise halts, slowly drawing back, just leaving his breath to ghost over wet, tan skin and Aomine manages to squirt out some of the lube onto his fingers. A second later, Kise sinks his teeth right into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“ _Ah fu-ck!_ ”

Aomine’s breath hitches in his throat, pressing his eyes close and tries to concentrate on his task. With one hand he grabs Kise’s ass, his other hand finding its way to his entrance, sliding his fingers over it and Kise’s response is immediate. He moans softly against his neck, pushing himself back as Aomine pushes in two fingers at once.

Kise throws back his head, eyes pinched close. Regaining a little control, Aomine looks for any sign of discomfort on his face, but there’s nothing but pure pleasure. He works him open, two fingers, then three, twisting and pushing in, meeting the wanton movements of Kise’s hips in a steady rhythm.

He can’t wait much longer. Retracting his hand, Kise’s movements still too and already winded he looks down. With both hands on his ass, Aomine guides him down, looking directly into those golden, blurry eyes. He enters him slow, reveling at the sight of Kise having to fight to keep his eyes open, how he doesn’t want to break their eye contact but also is overwhelmed with it at the same time. Pushing in all the way finally, they both lose. Kise gasps out, his head falling to his chest and Aomine has to concentrate to not start thrusting into him right then. He waits until Kise starts moving, digs his fingers into the supple flesh in his hands, when he slowly starts rocking his hips and at that Aomine groans out in frustration. He needs to move, he just wants to flip them over, pin him down and pound into him like there’s no tomorrow, but he can’t.

Those thoughts are blissfully driven away though when Kise suddenly starts rocking his hips more earnest. His movements getting faster, his hands falling back, propping himself up on Aomine’s thighs and starts riding him.

“ _Oh god_.” Aomine’s head thumps back against the headboard, his hips bucking upwards.

“Goddamnit Dai-AHH-“ Kise pants, moaning and gasping at every thrust and Aomine can see how he’s getting tired from his position. His arms starting to tremble, his movements getting weaker each time he sinks down.

“’Cmere.” He breaths, reaching out his arm to beckon Kise to come closer.

Without hesitation he leans down, Aomine sliding his hand over his neck and up into his disheveled hair, pulling his forehead against his own. With his other hand, Aomine reaches down between them and starts stroking Kise’s neglected cock. Kise immediately twitches in his hand followed by a breathy curse.

“ _Ah fuck_ , don’t stop please.”

He didn’t plan to, but hearing Kise begging like that, feeling his hot breath on his face and how he tightened around him at his touch, he’ll definitely won’t stop now. He knows he won’t last much longer himself, so he starts pumping his fist faster, his thrusts getting harder and Kise moans out loudly, pushing himself back onto him.

A string of mumbled curses and pleas leave Kise’s lips, his whole body starting to shiver and Aomine just hopes he’ll come soon because he can’t hold this up anymore. Not with Kise clenching down on him like that, not with him being so phenomenally responsive, his voice so wrecked and hot and _fuck_ …

Kise suddenly grabs at his shoulder and neck, shoving himself down on his cock hard and moans out in way that ultimately sends him over the edge. Frantically he thrusts into him, feeling hot spurts of cum coating his hand as he keeps jerking Kise through their orgasm. It feels like he’s devoured by the heat radiating between them, only hearing Kise’s ruined moans and sighs, only feeling and smelling him as his own vision goes white.

Their heavy breathing is the only thing filling the room. Aomine slowly comes down and notices how Kise’s arms are still trembling. He quickly wipes his hand on the sheets before he embraces him to pull him down against his chest. He feels how Kise wants to move to his side, but he doesn’t let go of him.

“No stay… it’s fine.”

Reluctantly Kise lets him pull him down, so he’s lying on his chest.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“No.” he lies, but the pain is dull and not really troubling anymore, so he ignores it. Having Kise this close is way more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for any mistakes and typos, I didn't go over this as often as I usually do. If you find something and want to point it out to me, please do!


	26. Yellow bars

[No police – Doja Cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZvhb9fWjxI)

-

It’s so hot. Kise doesn’t even know if this place has an AC. If not, he ponders if it wouldn’t be better to just go back after all. Haatou may be scary, but this here is just unbearable. The sheets cling to his sticky skin and the whole room is so hot and the air suffocatingly humid, he already feels a slight headache creeping up his neck, over his skull to his temples. It’s just a slight throb, but if he doesn’t cool down soon, he knows it’ll turn into a full-blown migraine.

Tiredly, he kicks his feet free from the thin sheets, one arm raised over his face, protecting from the bright sunlight that’s filtering through the half-closed blinds. He rubs his fingers over his puffy eyes, feels the slight ache in his limbs and back and stretches carefully, sitting up.

A dull feeling settles in his chest. He takes a moment to let this morning sink in, just staring at the wall next to the old, brown wardrobe in front of him, on the other side of the room. Aomine’s soft breathing is the only sound, but if he concentrates enough he thinks he can hear the gentle roll of the ocean waves outside. They did drive along the shore to get here; it can’t be that far away.

He turns his head, slowly lets his gaze follow the tall frame of the man lying next to him. He also looks as if he’s feeling too hot, yet still asleep and calm.

Who cares if the sheets are a little scratchy? Who the fuck cares that there is a slight sheen of dust on all the furniture, that there’s no flat screen in this bedroom or that the blinds are old and not completely impermeable? All this isn’t really important. The only thing important is that Aomine is here. That he is alive and that he is healing. That he still seems to be ok with him and not even once showed any sign that he wouldn’t want to be here, at his side still. Actually, that is all that matters really…

With a quiet sigh, Kise slides down and gets out of bed. He tries to be careful and not wake Aomine up, but he needs a shower. Gently he closes the door to the small bathroom and steps in front of the tarnished mirror over the sink. In this artificial light, his skin looks paler than it actually is, he knows that. The circles under his eyes are highlighted more and look darker than they really are. It’s not really constructive and more dampens his already subdued mood, so he turns away again and steps in the shower.

The cool water helps a lot, it wakes him up properly, washes away this icky feel on his skin and the dullness in his head. Somehow it’s also strangely pleasant to know, that there are no other people close by. No cop car parked outside, no real possibility that someone could be watching him right now. Not here in this small little house, without cameras or security systems that could be hacked or anything like that. If someone wants to get to him here, they’d have to be here in person. It had been a hard piece of work to convince Nakahara to let them go alone. Since Aomine isn’t officially working anymore, Kise had to promise to at least take a private bodyguard with him. Otherwise they would have assigned him someone else. Aomine wasn’t really happy about it but he also probably wouldn’t have liked to have a stranger around. They agreed that no one has to know, that Kise secretly “hired” him. Nakahara is the only one who knows and somehow Aomine got him to keep his mouth shut about it. Probably out of guilt since he was more or less the reason for Aomine to get suspended. It’s risky, but the fewer people know, and the less people come here, the better.

Kise decides to not give in to this heavy pressure in his chest, and not let himself go, even though there’s no real reason for him to not just put on some sweats and spend the rest of the day inside. He wants to fight it, and not be the reason that Aomine has to do nothing all day long again. He can’t drag him down like this anymore. Deciding on a light jersey cut top and lose fitting shorts he gets dressed. This heat wouldn’t allow anything else to wear anyway. If he hadn’t planned to go to the small center nearby, he would actually prefer to just stay without clothes. Aomine probably wouldn’t mind, he thinks with a soft smile.

He just combs through his wet hair, then leaves it to air dry, which won’t take longer than a few minutes maybe. Coming back into the bedroom, he finds Aomine still sleeping. He probably tries to hide his exhaustion more than Kise can see. His fatigue must come from the healing, so Kise lets him sleep as long as he wants to, it’s not like he needs him to be bored around here.

He closes the door after himself, so he won’t wake him up and the first thing in his mind is looking for the AC. He finds it pretty quickly since there are not so many options anyway. He sets it on a moderate setting for 24 hours and then walks into the kitchen to see in how far he can work with it.

The rest of the morning isn’t so bad though. He didn’t see what was outside yesterday when it was dark. Their little garden is just fenced by a low hedge and a rutty path around it. But behind it, there’s a slight slope and it leads into the sand. The ocean is visible through a few trees and Kise is sincerely happy about finding this.

He’s sitting on a small bench, playing around with his phone when finally the door opens.

“There you are. I thought you left.”

It’s clear, that Aomine is still too drowsy to realize what he’s saying, how stupid it would be for Kise to just leave, and what that worry from him actually inclines. He didn’t _think_ he left; he was _scared_ he would.

“I’m here.” Kise smiles, putting his phone down. “It’s nice here, isn’t it?”

Aomine’s eyes wander over the small backyard, over the trees and then land on him again.

“So you’re not completely devastated over leaving your poser mansion anymore?”

Kise snorts a small laugh. “Don’t act like you don’t like it there too.”

A lopsided smirk forms on Aomine’s face, his eyes staying warm and fond.

“I’ll go take a shower.” He says and walks back inside. Kise’s smile stays as he looks back to his phone, that he can actually use for once.

“We should go shopping later. We have nothing to eat.” He calls after Aomine, receiving a short _ok_ back.

Kise would’ve preferred to walk, to take a look around the area and see how far it actually is to the next store, but Aomine insists on taking the car. Sure, all the reasons, that it’s faster and more convenient to bring home the groceries are only logical. Also that if something does happen, he would feel safer having the car. All this is true and not really debatable, but Kise knows that Aomine is still not strong enough physically to walk an uncertain distance, even if Kise would carry everything back, so he doesn’t retaliate and simply gets in the car.

They don’t have to drive far, a few minutes maybe and they arrive at a small-town center with a few stores and shops. Grocery shopping doesn’t take long, so they stow away their bags in the car that’s parked in the underground carpark and decide to stay a little bit longer to stroll around the narrow streets.

With his hands in his pockets, Kise sees his own reflection in one of the shop windows. He’s wearing sunglasses and a snapback, just to not draw too much attention onto himself but up until now, no one has tried to approach them. Luckily, the people here don’t seem to be so infatuated with celebrities like they are in Tokyo. The only person who’s still observing him closely is Aomine.

With a crooked smirk he catches his gaze through the reflection of the window before he turns his head to look at him. “See something you like?”

Aomine doesn’t answer immediately and sadly also doesn’t embark on his little flirty tease.

“I just thought that you can’t really hide your identity ever, huh?” Aomine looks contemplative, throwing Kise off with it.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, even with the sunglasses and everything. Can you ever go somewhere at home without people recognizing you?”

Kise smiles, exhaling a heavy sigh through his nose. “No, not really.” He keeps walking, Aomine following half a step behind him.

“It’s not that bad though. I got used to it pretty quickly. It’s not like I didn’t have that in high school too. It’s just… more now.”

“I can’t really imagine a life like that.” Aomine mumbles, looking thoughtful at the shop windows they pass by. It’s obvious he doesn’t realize what this small comment causes Kise to feel. He has no idea what an awful pang of hurt he sends through his chest with it.

Hiding behind his shades, Kise picks up his pace a little and quickly tries to find something else to talk about.

“Hey look, maybe we should go in there.”

He casually points at a sports store, that seems to primarily sell surf and swimming equipment.

“What for?” Aomine asks and Kise has to roll his eyes.

“For fun. Shopping can be fun Daiki. At least for some people.” He grins at Aomine’s small frown. Pulling him inside, Kise ignores the silent thought that they don’t really have anything here that Aomine could actually use so soon again. Nevertheless they promptly end up in the aisle for basketballs and jerseys anyway.

“Wanna buy one?” Kise asks warily, searching Aomine’s face for any hint of discomfort.

“What for? ‘S not like I can play anyway.”

“You could try.” He suggests carefully, “I’m not saying we should actually play, but you could get used to it again, just throwing a few baskets, as long as it doesn’t hurt.”

“We don’t have a basket.”

“Then we buy one.” He sighs, rolling his eyes once more.

“Is that your solution for everything? Buy things?” Aomine teases him with a sly smirk, but suddenly his eyes widen a little and Kise quickly turns around to see what caught his attention.

There’s a big banner, for the latest swim wear and the model on it is Kise himself. They really used that one shot of him, where he has his hands casually hooked under the hem of the black swim shorts, shoving them down just enough to show off his prominent V, dipping low beneath his hipbones. That shot was actually not intended by him. It happened in between, him switching poses and everyone was so keen about it, back at the shoot. Not that he cared, but in that picture he’s also smiling, and he doesn’t really know how to feel about it. Aomine had been there that day. This smile was him, looking over to the back, the only time during that shoot where their eyes met, and he can see it on his own face. It’s genuine, not supposed to be for everyone.

“You look hot.” Aomine states, immediately flashing him a teeth baring grin, darkened with a slightly devilish raise of his eyebrows, when Kise whips his head back around to glare at him. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, feels he’s turning red and not really knowing how to take that compliment he hisses:

“Shut up! I don’t want people to recognize me, idiot.”

Aomine actually starts giggling and Kise seriously has to wonder what’s wrong with him, because basically it’s his job to keep people away from him. Not the other way around. But no one is looking at them anyway. There are not many people around to begin with and Kise relaxes, taking a few covert glances around.

“You are though. Just look at it.” Aomine seems to enjoy this way too much, leisurely shoving his hands in his pockets, looking up at that banner with a douchey smile, making Kise wanting to punch him.

Kise grabs one of the basketballs to his right and throws it at Aomine, who snaps out of his stare and swiftly catches it. He didn’t throw it hard, quite to opposite actually, he just lightly threw it into the air and still Aomine scrunches up his nose at the sudden movement.

“That bad?” he asks subdued.

“Wha- no! I was just… I moved to quick, don’t worry.”

Kise is not convinced. His gaze drops to the ball in Aomine’s hands, wondering what it must be like for him. Not even being able to catch a ball without flinching from pain. And yet he still tries to reassure him instead. Still tries to hide it as best as he can, just so Kise won’t have to feel guilty.

“It’s really not that bad.”

Taking a step forward, he takes the ball from him, grabs one of the baskets from the lower shelf and walks ahead towards the register. He’ll get back in form. He will help him. He will heal and they will be able to play again. Kise is sure, it just takes time, that is all.

He pulls out his wallet and wants to hand over his credit card, but suddenly Aomine is beside him and holds his hand down.

“I’m paying for that.”

“What, no.”

“Yes I am.” He says and pulls out his own wallet, the girl behind the counter frowning at them as she waits. Aomine hands over the money in cash before he turns back to him. “I don’t want you to use your card as long as we are here. It’s very unlikely but it can be tracked.”

“Oh…” Kise remembers that Aomine also paid for the groceries, but he didn’t give it much mind, because he’d been busy with packing up so Aomine won’t have to.

“I’ll give it back to you.” He says, hurrying after Aomine, who took the bag and is walking towards the door.

“Oh please. You pay for almost everything all the time. Just because you’re rich now, doesn’t mean I’m poor.”

Kise doesn’t answer. He never really thought about this, he just did it out of habit. It’s not that he ever wanted to make Aomine feel bad in some way, but right now it suddenly feels like he did.

“I… I’m sorry.” He mumbles a little unsure as they step outside into the bright sunlight again.

“It’s fine, just stop it ok?”

Aomine doesn’t seem angry. He’s not smiling, but he slows his steps so Kise can slow down too and they quietly walk beside each other again. They head back to the car, Kise deep in thought again. This still feels too normal. As if they are actually together and it’s just the most natural thing in the world.

The short drive home is calm and Kise is just glad the car has an AC because he’s sweating from the heavy summer heat. All he has to do now is make it back inside, just bear with the short way from the car to the door and then, hopefully inside it’ll be cooler now.

And it is. The AC he set in the morning, cooled the whole house down to just the right temperature. Relieved he follows Aomine inside, quickly closes the door and sinks against it with his back. Opening his eyes again, he finds Aomine still standing there, not going further, but looking at him again with this gentle expression that Kise doesn’t know how to read, or what it is that he does to trigger it.

“What?”

Aomine hesitates, his eyebrows draw together in a soft scowl. To Kise’s surprise he turns away, “nothing,” he mumbles, picking up the bags and walks into the kitchen.

Ok, that was strange…

Usually he’s the one who withdraws from situations like this. He almost expected Aomine to close their distance. He looked like he wanted to kiss him again. Considering how they live and how they are sleeping together, this wouldn’t be such a big deal anymore right? So why didn’t he this time? Kise really wishes he could stop overthinking everything so damn much, but this seemingly insignificant moment is suddenly drowning him under a wave of insecurity. There’s absolutely no reason for it but he just can’t help it.

He hastily kicks off his shoes, walks inside and wants to find out what just happened. Aomine is already putting away their groceries, acting normally but Kise can’t shake the feeling that something is off.

“Hey…” he doesn’t know what he should say or do, so he pauses. Aomine doesn’t turn around, just hums as sign that he’s listening, and it feels put-on.

“Is.. is everything alright?”

“I dunno, is it?”

Ok he’s definitely not imagining this.

“I dunno, you are the one who suddenly acts all strange. What’s wrong?”

Aomine closes the fridge, avoiding to look at him and starts putting away the rest. “Why do I have to answer that, when you never answer this question yourself?”

That’s just stupid. Is he really trying to guilt trip him now? For what?

“Can you at least tell me where this is coming from all of a sudden?” Kise asks back, already pissed and crosses his arms in annoyance.

“I dunno,” Aomine slams shut the cupboard, where he just stowed away some bread and then turns around, mirroring his stance, “maybe it’s just that you were looking so awfully sad again, and that there’s nothing I can do about it. Because you won’t talk to me. You don’t even wanna tell me why, no matter how often I ask you. So why do you care now?”

Kise stares, feeling caught and also irritated. He doesn’t have to tell him anything. He has no obligation to but either way he feels guilty. No, he has to stand his ground here. Aomine can’t force him to say something he’ll surely regret someday. He won’t say it and he also doesn’t want to hear it from him. Because Kise knows what’s going on behind those damn blue eyes, when he looks at him like that. He knows what he wanted to say to him that day he brought him home from the hospital. What he almost said to him after they had sex the first time or yesterday. Of course he knows it and it still fucking scares him.

“Ryouta?”


	27. Look how long you’ve kept me waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!!

[Lovesick – BANKS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nZ3Sm9MuAw)

-

“Ryouta?”

Kise still stares, his mind blank, rigid, and scared to even move for some reason. Suddenly everything seems so heavy, breathing, holding eye contact, opening his mouth, everything is becoming so difficult. Aomine looks so serious and he silently wonders where this is coming from. Why now?

“Ok, maybe you can answer me this then. Why did you never send me away when I was only supposed to be there when you needed me to?”

“I wanted to, but you didn’t lea-.” He whispers but Aomine immediately cuts him off.

“No, not good enough. You know damn well this one time was just your half-assed attempt to save face. You never really wanted me to leave.”

Aomine’s voice is too clear and loud in his ears, as he draws closer and Kise automatically backs away, his throat tightening, his heart racing.

“Why, from everything you could possibly buy, why this car? We weren’t even talking at the time.”

“Stop…” Kise can’t focus, his mind getting panicked, he doesn’t know how to get out of this. He knows where this is going, he’s not ready for it.

“Why do you practically let me move in with you from day one, but keep pushing me away? Even now, you’re doing it right now.”

“S-shut up.”

He needs him to stop now. He can’t answer that.

“ _Ryouta_ , you wanted me to sleep in your bed even before we started fucking, and you keep acting like this doesn’t mean anything!”

“P-please s-stop…”

Aomine is so close now, but Kise refuses to look up at him. Slowly, he brings up his hands in an attempt to have some kind of barrier between them, he presses them weakly against Aomine who is so close now, way too close. He tries to bite back his tears, breathes through the tightening, stinging lump in his throat. With a definite, last step towards him, Aomine backs Kise up against the wall, pushing against his trembling arms as if they aren’t there at all. His voice now low, almost quiet, he demands him to answer:

“Tell me!”

Stubbornly staring to the ground, Kise hides his sunken head behind his raised arms. He feels like a trapped animal, frantically searching for a way to escape. There is none.

“Ryouta, you know that I-“

“SHUT UP!”

He shoves him back hard, completely forgetting about Aomine’s wound in his panic. But Aomine bravely ignores the dull pain flaring up.

“WHY DON’T YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT?!”

His breathing labored, chest heaving, Kise glares at some point between them, not daring to look up into those eyes. Those damn eyes that always make him so weak.

As if nothing happened, Aomine leans over him again and Kise, unhinged and trembling, presses his fists against Aomine’s chest again, desperately trying to keep him away.

Aomine grabs his wrists in a vice grip, mercilessly pulls them away from himself and he just hasn’t got the strength to fight him. Reluctantly, Kise raises his head and finally looks up.

Aomine’s blue eyes, darkened and hard, bore into him, his heart, his soul. Burning away the last, pathetic remnants of his willpower. He really thought he could do it now, he really thought he could withstand but turns out he can’t. He doesn’t stand a chance against the intensity with which Aomine is pressuring down on him.

Glaring at each other, the atmosphere becomes so thick it’s slowly getting unbearable and Aomine feels as if he has to get ready for another attack. He wants to open his mouth again but too late.

Kise’s tears his hands free and crushes against him, knocking the wind out of his lounges. His lips pressing onto his in such a desperate way, making him actually stumble back this time. But Kise won’t let him go, holds onto his neck with his left, grabbing at his hair with his right, pulling him down to his level. Their teeth clicking, Kise nicks his lip, drawing a pained gasp from him. “Just shut your fucking mouth,” he growls against his lips, before he rests his forehead against Aomine’s.

Aomine can taste his tears, salty and hot. He lets Kise drag him down, yielding to his frustration and drowning in his own. Grabbing him by the neck too, he presses their lips together once more, swallowing a strained whine from him. Pushing against the back of his neck he forces him to stay, not giving him the slightest chance to pull back now. With his right hand, he slides under Kise’s shirt, around his side and pushes at the small of his back, pulling him even closer. Aomine ignores the sting from the tear on his lip, forcing Kise’s mouth open, shoving his tongue inside, and finally feels how he loses a bit of the tension in his body, how his shoulders slightly sink. Incensed by his behavior, he doesn’t want him to relax though. He wants him to stay on edge and desperate. He wants him to get a taste of how he has to feel all the time, not being able to escape this torturing craving.

Pulling on his hair, he tilts back his head, breaks away from his lips and runs his mouth down over his jaw, grazing his teeth over his skin, down to his throat. Kise moans out when he tightens the grip in his hair even more, and Aomine can feel the soft vibration from it against his lips and tongue, sucking on his throat. The sound of Kise’s broken voice making his stomach churn, sends a violent shiver down his spine and his hips jerk forward. He has him pressed against the wall, trapped beneath his own body and still he feels too far away. It’s unbearable.

He licks up over the curve of his exposed throat, tantalizingly slow, all the way up to his chin before he leans back himself to search for Kise’s eyes.

The golden gaze that meets him is distraught, smoldering at him through heavy lids. The pain it conveys is so beautiful, it leaves his voice to come out hoarse.

“Why don’t you want me to say it?” Aomine asks, words laced with frustration.

Kise’s brows draw together. With his tears still staining his face, he looks so heartbreaking in this moment, but Aomine can see the resignation hiding beneath all his pain and he knows he has to do this now.

He shoves him up against the wall more before settling both his forearms on each side of Kise’s head, pressing his body flush against him. He can feel his frantic heartbeat hammering against his own, the hot sensation of his ragged breath on his own skin as he sinks his head to whisper into his ear.

“What have I done that you still can’t trust me?”

Kise’s breath hitches, his suppressed sobs making his whole body tremble. Aomine leans more of his weight onto him, needing them to be as close as possible.

It’s so hard to hide his own pain, and no, not the one from the bullet wound. All Aomine wants is for Kise to understand what he feels for him. That he can’t contain it anymore, that he just needs to finally let out what he’s telling him constantly in his head. The words repeating themselves over and over, like a broken record, every time he as much as looks at him. Every time he just thinks of him, making him ache and suffer and crave under the heavy burden of having to keep quiet about it-

“Because when I tell you that I love you, there’s no way back anymore.”

…

Slowly, Aomine lifts his head. Kise’s eyes find his and suddenly all of Aomine’s thoughts are silenced.

“Say that again,” he demands breathily, not believing what he just heard.

A gentle smile flashes over Kise’s lips. His eyes fluttering close for a second, still watery and reddened from crying, turn warm but vulnerable.

“I love you Daiki. I have for a very long time now.”

It’s like Kise is telling him a secret that he never told anyone else before. Like he’s surrendering to something that could as well be the end of him. As if he’s giving him something that’s worth as much as his own life. That’s how it feels by the way Kise looks at him and Aomine has to remind himself to breath.

Kise almost flinches as two large hands suddenly cup his face on each side, and he’s pulled into a desperate, frantic kiss. He’s overwhelmed by the need with which Aomine moves his lips over his, with how he tries to bring him so impossibly close.

“I love you too idiot.” Aomine whispers, his voice shrouded in a heavy breath before he presses their lips together once again, not letting him say something in return.

Without thinking Kise brings his arms around his neck, sighing with a strong sense of liberation. He thought it would hurt him to hear this. He thought he would regret saying it himself and that it would ultimately be the end of hoping. But there’s just no way he will ever let him go anymore.

“Daiki I can’t lose you again,” he mumbles into their kiss, “please don’t leave me.”

Just barely pulling back, Aomine asks, “is that what worries you? That I will leave after this is over?”

Pressing his eyes close, trying to control another surge of tears, Kise nods, their foreheads still pressing together.

A barely audible, breathy laugh escapes Aomine’s lips, his own eyes falling shut.

“I won’t.” He can’t help but to smile, “I won’t ever leave you, if you don’t want me to.”

Kise breaks, his tears flowing relentlessly now, and Aomine lets him hide his face in the crook of his neck, holding his head gently as he clings to him. Has this really been all that he was worrying about? Has he just been so scared of losing him again? Thinking about it like that, trying to understand it, Aomine has to admit to himself that he did have the same fears. He just never thought about what will actually happen when they finally catch Haatou. All of his thoughts had been too occupied with keeping him save and how to find her. Now he realizes that Kise’s unstable behavior, his mood swings, his sadness weren’t solely her fault. He probably was part of the reason and now he feels fucking stupid for holding himself back for so long. All Kise ever needed was some reassurance, a reason to let Aomine get closer to him.

He sinks his face into blond hair, placing a soft kiss at the crown of Kise’s head and then rests his cheek on him. “I’ll stay with you. As long as you want me to, I’ll stay. I love you.”

+++

Letting his fingertips glide softly over the faint bruises on Aomine’s bare chest, Kise can’t completely force away the underlaying sorrow in his voice.

“Doesn’t it hurt now? Please don’t lie to me.”

Aomine shakes his head, rolling it over the pillow, looking content with his eyes closed.

“It doesn’t really hurt at all anymore. Just certain movements or when someone hits me with his fist.”

A sting of guilt makes Kise wince. He really did slam his fists against Aomine’s chest earlier and now he wants to just sink into the ground, vanish from the surface of this earth for it. How could he let himself go so much?

“I’m so sorry.” He breathes, burying his face under Aomine’s arm, pulling his hands over his own chest. But Aomine squeezes his frame reassuringly and even lets out a soft chuckle.

“It’s ok, you know I didn’t mean it like that. It hurt, but I probably deserved it anyway.”

Lifting his head yet again, consternated and a little unbelieving, Kise looks at him.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I acted selfish towards you.” A soft but weirdly apprehensive smile forms on Aomine’s face as he opens his eyes to meet his. “I never really stopped to think about how you might feel in this whole situation. I mean I did, but I always thought you’re just scared of Haatou and that it has nothing to do with me.”

At the mention of Haatou’s name, Kise flinches again involuntarily. It’s like he hasn’t heard that name in forever, but this suddenly reminds him that she’s still very real and out there.

“I almost forgot about her for a second.” Kise mumbles absently, and more to himself, not with the intention to ignore what Aomine just said to him.

“See? I should have told you sooner. I shouldn’t have let myself get distracted by her for so long. She has nothing to do with us… nothing.” Aomine’s tone turns somber as he ends his sentence and Kise gets the subliminal notion that he’s trying to convince himself with what he’s saying.

“Do you think I only feel for you like that because of the circumstances?” Kise surprises himself with how casual he asks this, how easy those words come.

“…no.”

Aomine hesitating like that, just confirms his suspicion.

“Daiki?”

He waits until Aomine is looking at him again. His smile is gone, and he just looks unsure now.

“I loved you way before all this happened. After school ended… I thought you wouldn’t care about me anyway. I thought I couldn’t stand to let our contact just fade out over time. I didn’t want to experience how we would slowly hear and see each other less and less, because I thought you weren’t interested in me like that at all. I ran away because… I didn’t want to give you the chance to hurt me like that.”

Aomine looks at him, long and contemplative, before he says:

“You’re an idiot.” It’s true that he did take longer to realize his own feelings and that at sixteen he’d probably, really would have ridiculed Kise, if he would have confessed to him then. But not after they graduated.

“You know how much I liked you even then. You were my best friend and if you really think I would have let you down like that, I must’ve done something seriously wrong at the time.”

A small laugh breaks from Kise’s lips and he shakes his head. “No. You know… as confident as I may have to be with my job and everything… I think I’m just a coward actually. I was just too scared.”

Aomine shifts his body, rolling to his side, to cup his face with one hand, coaxing him to come closer, “how self- reflective,” he murmurs before kissing him softly. Kise wants to sink into the kiss but before he can lose himself into the gentle touch, Aomine pulls back again.

“I don’t think you are a coward though. I think you’re just overthinking a lot, and you’re good at convincing yourself of things that just fit your perception. Even if it’s not true.”

A flick against his forehead, makes Kise yelp out at the slight pain. “Hey!”

Aomine grins and lets himself fall back into the pillows.

“I don’t like it when you’re right.” He grumbles, rubbing his forehead with one hand as he sinks down to lay his head on Aomine’s outstretched arm.

“I know.” He hears him snicker, bringing his own smile back.

Kise sighs, deep and long, relaxing into the warmth surrounding him. He wants to ask how they will proceed further. How they will live when they can go back home. Actually he just wants to ask Aomine to move in with him for good, but he knows it probably won’t be this easy. But then again, everything is still too unsure. Haatou hasn’t been caught yet and they have no idea how long this will take. He doesn’t want to build up this devastatingly beautiful future in his head, when there are still so many unknown factors.

For now he can just indulge himself with the time they have here. Finally feeling save and not insecure anymore. It’s so freeing.


	28. All I wanted was not there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause! Still got this annoying writers block and I just need an eternity for each chapter. Next one is almost finished tho, so the next update will probably be very soon. 
> 
> Fair warning! This chapter is pretty dark and has some mentions of child abuse.
> 
> Next chapter will make up for that and then we can finally move along with the plot.

[All I wanted – Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dTNl4cPeOU)

-

Tears are making her vision swim, deluding the picture of the tall, expensive wardrobe at the far end of the dark room. The burn between her ribs is bearable, the memory of the self-inflicted injury only dully staying in her mind. It’s getting worse the more she tries but the pain always just fades too quickly. Nevertheless, that’s what she has to do, right?

Pressing the two, thin metal contacts over the same spot, she does it again. Her muscles tensing painfully, mind going blank and her whole body, over exhausted and whacked, locks into this position. Her hand cramps up to the point of immobility, yet racked with short, hard tremors, the taser remains at her side until she blacks out.

Coming to again, a few seconds later, the slight funk of burned flesh lingers in the air. She blinks. This is not enough. She did way worse and she just has to make up for it somehow. Why did that one hit take him out like that?

Slowly she sits up again, letting go of the taser, dropping it carelessly onto the mattress. Her fingers are still stiff, the muscles in her body aching all over, but it just can’t be enough yet. Irritated, she pulls up her top over her side to see the burn marks the taser has left. There are even holes singed into the fabric of her clothes, after trying over and over again. The burns on her skin sting and already start oozing.

Suddenly the door opens, making her look up into the beam of light that comes from the hallway outside. The woman standing in the door, only illuminated from behind, stops in her tracks and stares at her. She can’t really make out her face in the darkness but it’s obvious she’s scrutinizing her and the fresh wound on her ribs.

Annoyed she lets her top down again and turns away her head from the blinding light.

“Don’t you know how to knock?”

“This is my house. I don’t have to knock on doors in my own home. If you don’t like me coming in like that, maybe you should go and find somewhere else to stay.”

Huffing a condescending laugh, she lets her head sink.

“Yua… what exactly are you doing?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“As long as you are here, it is my business.” The woman standing in the doorway says, sounding as if she’s getting angry.

The other doesn’t answer though. After a moment of complete silence, she takes one, weary step inside the room, pushing the door open a little more, so there’s at least some light for her to see.

“Are you trying to make amends by hurting yourself?” she slowly comes closer, trying to meet Yua’s eyes, but the young woman sitting on the bed, is stubbornly staring into space.

“That’s pretty dumb if you ask me.”

“Well, good then that I didn’t.” Yua hisses, her hands balling into fists in her lap.

“Let me look.”

“No.”

“Let me take a look at it.”

“I said no!”

“YUA!”

…

“How do you think this could possibly help you? You tased him and he blacked out, so what? It’s no big deal.” The woman rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she comes to a halt, right in front of the bed. But she doesn’t realize what surge of anger she just caused Yua to feel.

“He is not fine… he broke down and iT WAS MY FAULT!”

“Calm down,” the woman, quickly tries to interfere and nervously waves her hands in a placating manner. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just saying he’s fine now.”

“Do you even realizes what this means?” Yua hisses out, as if the woman hasn’t said anything at all.

“No, and I don’t really care but I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway.” She sighs and crosses her arms again.

“This means I hurt him. I hurt him so much that he went unconscious.” Suddenly, Yua’s voice starts wavering, her words coming out high pitched and actual tears are welling up in her eyes, as she finally looks up to meet the other’s gaze. “I did that,” she sobs.

With another heavy sigh, the tall woman rolls her eyes once more before she sits down on the bed at a safe distance.

“You know that he didn’t sleep that night and he also drank before you… before you.. you know…”

“I shot that pig?” Yua helps her out, sounding a little more vigorous again, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“Yeah… and he was exhausted from all that and your taser attack was probably just a little too much in that unfortunate moment. He’s a 6’2’’ and 170 lbs guy, do you really think, under normal circumstances, this could have made so much damage? He most likely wouldn’t even have been out of it long enough for you to get away, so you should be glad actually.”

“HOW DARE YOU!!”

The hysteric screech makes the woman flinch instantly. Yua lunges forward, grabbing her wrists, which she quickly holds up in front of her body.

“YUA!”

But the girl is already crying out again, slowly sinking back down, as if she doesn’t have the strength to actually attack her. Her trembling hands just weakly holding herself up by pulling on the woman’s arms.

“This is my fault,“ she wails, “I did that to him.” Sobbing and sniffing she lets go of her and sinks into a shaky heap.

“Yua…” the woman’s voice comes out more empathetic this time, watching her cry, not really knowing how she’s supposed to help her. After a while she decides to say something daring. She knows it’s for nothing but somehow she still has hope that she could get through to her.

“Why don’t you let it be?” she speaks softly. “Why don’t you take some time for yourself. I can help you; you can stay here, and we can try to figure this out… together.”

“You want to help me?” Yua scoffs through her sobs, “don’t make me laugh.”

“But I can. You just have to let me.” She adds carefully.

“You should’ve helped me when mom bathed me in the ice water.” Yua suddenly whispers and the woman freezes.

“You should’ve helped me when she wanted me to touch the stove, over and over.”

“Yua please I-“

“Or when she made me eat the trash, but that wasn’t even that bad because the other children told me maggots are actually nutritious and I guess they were right since they didn’t make me throw up, like I had to from drinking the bleach, which burned, but it was a different burn than from the-“

“YUA PLEASE STOP!”

Jumping up from the bed, the dark-haired woman, clutches her hands over her mouth, shocked over herself that she yelled. Immediately regretting it she breaths: “I’m sorry, “ staring down at the girl, who’s now looking up at her with big eyes.

“But I haven’t even told you everything yet. You keep asking me about it and you never wanna hear the whole story.”

It’s like she really doesn’t understand. The woman’s heart clenches painfully and her breath hitches in her throat, trying her hardest not to cry. “I know… I know I keep asking you. Just give it some time ok? I want to hear all about it… just not all at once ok? Not now, please.”

Hesitantly, she sits down again, her hands now shaking as she tries to swallow the lump in her throat and act as if nothing is wrong. Yua’s eyes are still fixed on her, following her with odd curiosity. Even though she feels responsible for Yua and wants to protect her, she can’t help this awful feeling of being watched by her. Every time Yua looks at her, she gets the urge to hide.

“But you weren’t there.” She says plain.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“How do you think you can help me if you weren’t there and also don’t want to hear everything about it? Mom always said-“

“This person is not our mother!” She manages to not yell out this time, despite the sharp tone with which she just needs to cut her off again. “This is an evil woman and you’ll never have to see her again.”

“I know.” Suddenly a smile forms on Yua’s face. Her brown eyes, wrinkling at the corners and somehow it seems as if her face just isn’t made for such an expression. “You came to take me away from there, I’m still thankful for that but… you never explained to me what took you so long.”

The woman quickly turns her head away, shame and hurt weighing heavily in her chest, constricting her insides and she still hasn’t found an answer to that question. It’s been over a year now, that she finally found her sister in the records of the foster homes she searched through. There were too many and even getting her hands on the records in itself wasn’t easy either. They’d been separated for too long and when she found her, eventually, her sister was nothing like the girl she remembered from years prior. In a way Ayumi thinks they killed her. Her soul, it got snuffed out, leaving nothing behind, but a twisted, horridly wrong imitation of a child that craved some kind of love she never received.

They learned her tricks to not get caught and punished, for things that weren’t even wrong. Things like snitching away some food after they let her starve in the basement for days. Things like secretly borrowing a needle and threat, to stich up her own clothes after their so-called mother had torn them apart. Things like, trying to get warm when this monster of a woman made her bath in ice water, so her bruises and swellings went away faster, before the child protective services would arrive the next day.

They made her into a cunning, emotionless, maniacal young woman who has no sense of right or wrong anymore. She’d been there too long. Longer than all the other children. Because Ayumi is her only living relative and Ayumi herself had to get to the age of eighteen first before she could go and find her sister. Under a fake name, she finally could get her out of there, but she needed another year for that. And then she soon had to realized that Yua, the sister she remembered, was gone. This isn’t her Yua anymore. Everything about her is a disturbing blend of the cruelties she had to live through and a child who never got the chance to grow up.


	29. We’ll take this way too far

[Blank space – Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZDReMwYM0Y)

-

“Drop your weapon and I won’t have to shoot you?”

Aomine’s eyebrows scrunch together in an uncertain frown.

“That’s not supposed to be a question as far as I can remember.” Kise pants out, sweating and seriously in need to get out of the sun. Aomine watches him, pulling his sunbed through the sand, for what feels like the tenth time in this past hour. He’s constantly chasing after the shade from their umbrella, but his skin is already red and Aomine has made peace with the fact that he’ll have to hear him whine about a nasty sunburn for the next few days.

“Last time I’ll ask you this. Why don’t you wanna go inside?”

Kise huffs, dropping the foot end of his bed, that he’d lifted with one hand, into the sand and starts shifting it around until the metal legs are evenly buried again. “Because…” he sits down, running a hand through his sweaty hair, “I know you don’t want to sit inside the whole time and I just have to use more sunscreen. No problem.” He grins while opening a bottle of water that must be warm by now.

Watching him taking a sip, from his own bed, Aomine is glad he doesn’t have this problem. He too is sweating, but his tan skin is just warm from the sun, not burning up like Kise’s. Not wanting to start an argument though, he shrugs his shoulder and looks back down at the script in his hands.

“What an idiotic line is that anyway? I won’t have to shoot you- if a cop actually said something like this, he’d be suspended immediately. You can’t threaten someone like that. You’re supposed to do everything possible, so you don’t have to use your gun.”

“It’s a movie Daiki. It’s not supposed to be accurate either, it’s just an action flick and no one will care how the cop phrases his words.”

Kise’s lips curl into an amused smirk, but he tries to no make fun out of Aomine, who scrunches up his nose in obvious displeasure. He tries to bite back a snarky remark on suspended cops, even if it’s hard at the moment.

“Just read the next line ok?” Waving his hand dismissively at him, Kise picks up his own script again. When Aomine doesn’t say anything though, he looks up to find Aomine staring.

“What?”

“I really think we should go inside. You’re burning up.”

Kise gives an exasperated sound and lets his head fall back in annoyance. “I’m fine,” he groans, closing his eyes, “I just want to get to the end of this scene. I haven’t looked at the script in days and I should actually have it memorized by now.”

Aomine still stares at him, not making any attempts to go on. Quite the opposite actually. He puts down the folder and reaches for their bag. “At least let me put some more sunscreen on you. This doesn’t look so good anymore.”

Kise opens his eyes again, looking down on himself, over his shoulders and tries to turn his head far enough so he can see a bit of his back. “It’s not that bad, is it? I mean, it feels a bit tight but it’s not hurting.”

“Not yet, idiot. You do realize that I’m the one who has to listen to your yammering if this gets worse?”

Chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, Kise gives him a chilly look, before he sighs and gives in.

“Fine, but then we have to finish this.”

Aomine already has the bottle in his hands as he gets up to sit behind Kise under the shade. Not being the most thoughtful person, he squirts out a generous amount, directly onto Kise’s shoulders, who hisses and flinches away.

“Cold!” he exclaims accusatory.

Aomine just softly shakes his head, a patronizing frown building on his face, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. When he starts spreading the cream with both his hands, Kise flinches again but soon relaxes when the lotion takes on the same temperature as his skin. Carefully, Aomine tries to not miss a single spot, even though he’s pretty sure this isn’t going to help anything anymore. Bringing his hands down to the small of his back, he lets his fingers dip beneath the hem of Kise’s swim shorts and instantly has to suppress a grin when he feels him tensing up.

“Relax, you’re just really red here.”

Throwing him a warning glare over his shoulder, Kise snorts.

“Sure.”

Running out of lotion, Aomine reaches for the bottle again, squirts out a little more and spreads it over the same area again. He just can’t withstand the temptation and without a warning he slips his fingers inside Kise’s shorts and down his but crack.

“Daiki NO!”

Promptly jumping up and away from his hand, Kise yells out and Aomine has to react quickly to pull his hand free so he won’t sprain his wrist, still caught in his shorts.

Kise grabs his shorts on each side and spins around. “I said no! I have to learn my lines. If you’re not going to help me, I’m doing it alone.”

He tries to sound stern, he really does, but Aomine is starting to snicker and Kise just can’t stay unaffected by it. “Stop laughing god damn it.”

Aomine laughs out loud and Kise knows he can’t stay serious like this.

“Like a startled deer-“ Aomine wheezes, holding one hand weakly over his stomach, “you should see your face.”

“Asshole.” Kise grumbles, trying not to start grinning himself. “Go away, I need to get back under the shade and I don’t trust you anymore.” He wants to shoo him off his sunbed, but Aomine’s chuckle simmers down to a soft smile as he looks back up at him.

“No come here. I swear I’ll behave.”

One arm outstretched towards him, Aomine motions for him to sit down again. Not fully convinced, Kise complies, carefully keeping a bit of distance between them. As much as the single sunbed allows at least.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Aomine says, feigning to be unnerved, but still smiling. Coming a little closer, Kise keeps his eyes fixed on his face. He’s able to relax though, when Aomine winds an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in for a quick kiss to his temple.

“It’s not my fault when you look like that, sweaty and flushed in those dark blue swim shorts.” He mumbles into his hair, but Kise snorts again.

“Yes it is your fault. Never thought I’d have to say this to you, but please, can you keep your hands to yourself for just an hour maybe? I really really have to do this now.”

Aomine leans back again, searching Kise’s face. “What if we still have to be here when the shooting of the movie starts?” he asks all serious again.

“Then I’ll have to go back anyway. If your colleagues are not able to catch her before that, I have to go back sooner.”

It’s obvious what Aomine is thinking and that he wants to force him to stay as long as it takes for them to catch her.

“Then let’s just hope they will, before you have to go back.” He mumbles a bit subdued. He gets up to walk back to his bed and picks up the script.

“You know, I’m actually surprised I even got this role. They usually don’t give me villains.” Kise tries to change the topic and keep it lighthearted.

“Ever looked in a mirror when you were mad?” Aomine asks him casually, his eyes scanning the next lines he has to read.

“What? No, why?”

Aomine’s eyes flash to Kise, over the folder in his hands, just briefly looking at him.

“You can look pretty damn vicious if you want to.” He tries to say this as if it is no big deal, but he even hears it himself, how his words imply him having gotten this look from Kise before.

“Vicious?” Kise echoes unbelieving, now frowning at him. “Never, in my life, has anyone called me vicious before. Are you sure you’re not just making that up?”

“I never said you are. I just… I dunno, when you’re angry you’re eyes get this intense glow, and you get the urge to back off from you and… never mind.”

Kise stares. Did Aomine just say that he actually had been scared of him before, or is he tripping? A little amused, he lets it slide though. Finally, Aomine seems to be cooperative and actually reads him the lines he needs, and they practice the whole scene that he was still missing.

The sun is standing low on the sky, when they pack up their stuff to walk back through the trees, to their temporary home. Aomine lets Kise shower alone this time because he wants to check in with Nakahara first. Kise will hopefully start cooking when it’s his turn to shower, at least when he wants something edible for dinner. He tried to teach Aomine some basic cooking skills, but he just doesn’t care enough to actually learn something useful.

“ _I think I’m dying_.”

Aomine hears him call out after the sound of the running shower stopped.

**“ _Daiki I am dying!”_**

“Yes, I heard you the first time.” He calls back, rolling his eyes. He remains sitting in the living room, scrolling through his latest e-mails. The conversation with Nakahara was shorter than he expected, so he decided to catch up with what is happening in his office for once.

“Dying I tell you.”

Kise’s voice is suddenly much closer and he looks up from his phone, finding him leaning against the door frame with both his palms pressed over his eyes, slouched over as if he’s too weak to stand up without support.

“I think I’m gonna cry.”

Aomine snorts and looks back down at his mails. “You know, actor is really the one and only job for you. Always so dramatic.” He softly shakes his head, trying to concentrate on what he’s reading but then he hears a loud thud and his head snaps back up again.

Kise let himself fall down, sitting on the ground now, in just a pair of lose fitting shorts, his head fallen back against the door frame.

“It burns.” He whines out.

Aomine sighs, muttering to himself, “and here we go.” He gets up from the sofa and walks around the table to stop in front of Kise, frowning down on him.

“I told you.”

“And I didn’t listen.” Kise retorts as if this were an absolutely sensible argument on his part.

“What do you want me to do now?” Aomine raises an eyebrow, propping his hands on his sides, a little confused to what Kise expects from him.

“I dunno.” He wails, rolling his head over the door frame to the side. “I don’t wanna put on a t-shirt.”

“Then don’t.” Aomine can’t really see the problem with that.

“But the air hurts.” Kise whines, rolling his head to the other side.

“The air hurts?” he repeats his words mockingly with an amused grin spreading on his face.

“Yes.” Kise shoots back petulant.

Taking in a deep breath, Aomine’s hands fall to his sides again. “Want me to get you some ice?” he offers weakly.

“Nooo, this will only hurt more.”

“I seriously don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither.” Kise finally opens his eyes again and stares into the room, past Aomine’s legs in front of him.

“Do you think you’re able to cook something? Or will this hurt too?”

Kise’s eyes fall close again and he thumps his head back against the door frame once more in frustration.

“I miss my staff.” He mumbles breathily.

Pulling a half amused, half annoyed face, Aomine steps over Kise’s legs, sprawled out on the floor and walks towards the bathroom.

“We can also go get something if you want. But…” he leans back, looking at Kise, from the bathroom door, “fair warning, seatbelts.” He grins at Kise’s immediate frown and then disappears into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

It’s not like the threat of a seatbelt digging into his shoulder, or the suddenly too scratchy fabric of a loose jersey on his irritated skin, wasn’t scary enough. But getting up and actually cooking something, getting hot by the heat of a steaming pot, and having to move around, also wasn’t appealing enough for Kise to jump over his own shadow and actually do it.

When Aomine comes back out of the bathroom, he only managed to crawl to the bed and lay down on his stomach, which still hurt, but his back is way worse. He also turned up the AC and found a spot on the bed where he could actually feel a slight whiff of the cool air hitting his burning back.

“So no food?” Aomine asks, rubbing a towel over his wet hair, walking past him to get a fresh set of clothes. Kise noticed, Aomine doesn’t really care anymore for getting dressed as soon as would be deemed decent, around him. Not since they finally opened up to each other, but it’s not like Kise wouldn’t appreciate it.

“I don’t feel so good.” He mumbles into the sheets, hearing Aomine chuckle quietly as he pulls on a pair of grey, loose shorts. Kise watches him, slipping into a white jersey cut top and how ridiculously tan his skin now looks in contrast to the white color. Turning back around, Aomine catches his gaze and with a lazy smirk, he asks:

“See something you like?”

“Yes.”

Aomine laughs and Kise realizes that he usually never embarks so bluntly to Aomine’s teasing. He expects it from him, but the other way around, he suddenly feels a bit self-conscious. He’s also not used to Aomine flirting so openly with him, even if he’s just mocking him, by repeating his own words to him. It’s still making his heart flutter, that Aomine apparently remembers something he said to him over two weeks ago. He never thought Aomine would be the type to be so attentive. It’s nice.

Still with his soft, yet cocky smirk, Aomine comes towards the bed and sits down beside him.

“Guess we’re taking the car then?”

“Urgh…” Kise turns his head, rubbing his face briefly into the sheets and then rest his head on the other side, “I don’t wanna move.”

“Are you going to keep this up until your sunburn is gone? Because I think I’ll go insane before that happens.”

Aomine’s voice is gentle, just a hint of actual annoyance subliminally swinging in his tone. Kise pushes himself up on his arms, off of the mattress and lifts his head so he’s almost on eyelevel with Aomine. He leans in and gives a soft kiss to his still smirking lips.

“I probably will, yes.” He breaths, just slightly leaning back.

“Great.” Aomine answers cynically but leans forward himself to kiss him once more.

Aomine’s comment on him going insane if this goes on, still nudges Kise out of his self-pity and he pulls himself together so they can get going. They drive into the small town and decide to get a pizza, because it’s easy, fast, and they can take it with them.

It’s dark by now, the air has cooled down a bit too and Kise doesn’t feel so hot anymore. He actually starts feeling cold now. They are sitting on the beach again, in the back of their house, watching the gentle waves of the dark ocean in front of them. The rhythmic sound filling the air and Kise wonders how he’s able to feel so peaceful, when he knows that Haatou still hasn’t been caught. For all they know she could be here somewhere. She could be waiting back in the house for them. She could be coming down the beach at any second. The images of the dark figure, raising her arm in his backyard, flash before his inner eye and he remembers her voice, her face, her eyes.

“Are you cold?”

Aomine’s voice tears him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re trembling.” Aomine looks at him concerned, sitting right next to him on the single sunbed, they pulled out again.

“I am a bit cold, yeah…”

“Wanna go back inside?”

“Ok.”

He waits for Aomine to get up first, because he still feels a little whacked from his sunburn. His muscles are a bit sore too, and his joints also slightly burn from all the heat he caught during the day. He has to overcome himself to move and get up too, but when he does, his knees give in and he falls back onto the bed.

“Hey,” Aomine quickly reaches out his hand, as if he wants to keep him from falling, “what’s wrong?”

“I dunno, I don’t feel so good.”

“Yes, you said that already.”

Rolling his eyes, Aomine leans down but then his face suddenly gets serious. He slides his hand over Kise’s forehead, stroking back his bangs and Kise just wants to lean against it, so he doesn’t have to hold himself up anymore.

“You did it. Congratulations, you have a fever.” Aomine sighs, his hand slipping from his forehead, making Kise slump forward.

“It’s just the sunburn.” He whispers.

“You’re burning hot.” Aomine retorts.

“Thanks. But you are too, don’t worry.”

Aomine snorts, crouching down in front of him.

“Is that fever talk or are you able to walk back on your own?”

“I can walk back.” He mumbles, trying to sound as if this was a stupid question, but it’s also really hard to open his eyes. They burn.

“Come.”

Aomine reaches out his arm, offering Kise to pull him up, but Kise only stares, starting to feel dizzy after he opened his eyes again. He draws in a deep breath before taking Aomine’s hand. He’s surprised himself how much he actually relies on him helping him up like that. Coming to his feet, he sways and now realizes that he actually doesn’t feel good, not at all.

Slowly, they walk back, Aomine watching him, but Kise manages to walk all by himself. Inside though, the AC has cooled down the rooms so much, that he instantly starts to tremble more violently, and he quickly walks into the bedroom to curl up under the blanket. He can hear Aomine shutting off the AC before he appears in the door to the bedroom.

Other than Kise himself, he changes his clothes and brushes his teeth before he comes and slides under his blanket, wrapping his arms around Kise’s shaking form.

“I should’ve noticed this is getting serious when you stopped complaining.” He laughs softly into Kise’s hair. Kise just hums, trying to soak up as much heat as he can from Aomine’s body around him. His skin still burns, but as long as he keeps still and doesn’t move, it’s bearable.

“Sorry, I really should’ve listen to you.”

“Can you say that again? I think I need to record this.”

Kise smiles weakly into the pillow, shaking his head.

“No chance.”

Gently, Aomine starts combing his fingers through his hair and Kise drifts off rather quickly. Aomine isn’t really tired himself though. He stays awake, thinking, brooding. Kise getting sick is not something he expected to happen, and it worries him more than he wants to let on. If actually something should happen here, this could be such a hindrance, on top of the obvious problem of him being sick overall. But their short conversation today, about him having to go back, when the movie shoot starts, this worries Aomine the most. Not only is it dangerous to go back, but on a set, with so many people around all the time, it’ll be even harder to protect him.

His conversation with Nakahara today confirmed his suspicion, he had for a long time now. There has to be someone close to Kise. Someone who helps Haatou. They can’t say if this person is willingly helping her, of if they are being used by her. Those are just assumptions and suspicions, but someone must’ve brought in her letters, past the security check. If they knew what kind of letters they are, that’s still debatable. But one detail, gave Aomine a strong hint to who it might be. Nakahara said that Haatou most likely has a key to Kise’s house. There are a few ways she could’ve gotten one, but as far as Aomine knows, there’s only one person who has a spare key.

He still doesn’t know how he should ask Kise about it. He can’t tell if he would try to defend Ayumi, or if he would actually listen to him. It’s so hard to figure out if he really only sees her as an employee, or if he’s just acting like that towards Aomine, because he can sense that Aomine doesn’t like her. It would be hindering, if Kise started defending her.

Nakahara was pretty insistent that there’s definitely a chance that this person doesn’t know about Haatou’s alias and what they are being used for. But now, when Aomine thinks back to how Ayumi behaves around Kise, he’s sure she knows damn well what she is doing. There has to be a reason why she’s always so angry towards him, even if he does nothing to her to deserve it. It’s like she resents him for something Kise himself is not even aware of. Aomine didn’t notice this himself earlier. The more he thinks about it though, the clearer it becomes to him.


	30. I’m ready for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tardy update again. This week has been sooo exhausting and I simply didn't get to write at all. -.-  
> After this we're going to move on with the plot fast. So this and the next chapter are still going to be calm but after that the holidays are over.

[Panic Room – AU/RA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7_4zb8662Q)

-

The moonlight is so bright. It breaks beautifully on her pale skin, highlighting each and every scar like the lines were imprinted on paper like a watermark. She’s quite fond of the sight. She doesn’t really understand why Ayumi was so mad about the scar on her arm. If she thought that this was real pain she felt, she must’ve never experienced real pain in the first place. And they are so pretty. Scars are so pretty because they tell a story. They will never let her forget who she really is. The events that she lived through to get where she is now.

Sitting here on this roof, under the full moon, she can find back into this calm she needs to remember why she’s here. How she found her purpose in life. It happened completely by chance and had been the most precious day in her life.

It’s been six years now. She remembers how her dumb, older sisters always bought those glossy magazines and make up. How they dolled up and tried to be like the brainless, arrogant models from those magazines. How they ignored her, probably happy about the fact that mother only let out her anger towards the younger children. How they were safe from her as long as they just kept their mouths shut and acted as if everything were alright. She remembers how she secretly flipped through those magazines when no one was watching. And that’s where she found him.

Kise Ryouta, a member of the generations of miracles, talented, beautiful, friendly, and apparently also intelligent. An idol, an icon, and everyone seemed to either want to be like him or at least be his friend. Oh how she hated him at first. This person seemed too unreal, too ridiculous for reality. Or maybe just for her reality. The world she lived in didn’t allow her to accept that there are people out there who are this blessed.

But as much as she hated this pretty face, as much as she despised when she could hear her sisters talking about him and how they planned on getting an autograph. How they dressed themselves in their most slutiest clothes they owned and swooned over him all the time. As much as all of this made her hate him even more, she never could’ve prepared herself for what happened then.

How she met him for the first time. She’s pretty sure, he can’t remember it himself. It was just a fleeting moment after all. Walking home from school, she remembers that she had bruises on her knees and hands, because the other children had pushed her around, shoving her to the ground, bullying her for her tatty clothes and ratty appearance. She walked past him and immediately recognized him from all the pictures she had to see all the time, hanging on the walls in her sisters rooms and in the magazines laying around everywhere. In an overwhelming flare of rage, she stopped and decided to follow him, got close enough to hear what he was talking about with the girl he was with. She remembers hearing his voice for the first time. It wasn’t at all what she expected him to sound like. Not annoying or obnoxiously arrogant, but bright, kind and somehow it made her feel something warm.

He and that girl talked about someone else, but her attention couldn’t stray away from him and so she doesn’t remember the details of their conversation. Only that they tried to come up with ways to help someone, a friend probably. Someone who seemed to give him problems and Yua knows she already felt uneasy about it, even back then. She couldn’t recognize this feeling as worry back then, not with only twelve years. Now she knows that she already wanted to stop, what ever brought a frown upon this gorgeous, kind face.

She remembers how she started to get scared, because she would be tardy to get home, but then something happened that sealed her fate. Their eyes met and in that moment she felt shame. Her appearance, her shabby clothes and her still bleeding knees, she must’ve looked horrible. Usually she didn’t care about any of this anymore, she had a lot of other things to worry about. But it had been the first time someone looked at her and didn’t seem to be appalled or even disgusted.

No, he did look a little shocked at first, but quickly his expression became soft and then he smiled at her. His gentle voice, asking her if she was ok, is echoing in her ears to this day. How he stopped, the girl on his side too, and how they were nice to her. As much as she can remember every detail about him, it’s strange how little she can recall what she said to him herself. Let alone that girl. She has no idea what she looked like or what she said to her. She was just one of those skinny girls, with long hair, who probably swooned over him too. But everything was outshined by his presence in that moment. He was nice to her, like no one ever was. He asked her where her parents are and if he should help her find them. How was she supposed to explain that she doesn’t have parents? Her child self couldn’t come up with anything fast enough, so she simply shook her head.

Her heart still hurts when she thinks about how she simply ran away, not knowing how to deal with all the emotions she felt in that moment. It was so much, too much. She craves this feeling until today and since then he is still the only person who could ever made her feel this way. Like there is actually someone who cares. Someone who doesn’t look at her and only sees a monster. Even her own sister, never got over the shock, when they finally met again. Not even to this day is Ayumi able to look at her like she would feel something resembling actual affection towards her. There’s only fear, apprehension, disgust.

“Yua? What are you doing up here?”

She doesn’t answer and also doesn’t want to turn around. Ayumi isn’t her sister anymore. If she were she would actually try to help her, but all she does is get in her way. Wanting her to stop and tries to deny her the happiness she was searching for, for so long.

“Yua, I don’t like you being up here. What if you slip and fall down.”

Yua scoffs, tilting her head back, her face turned towards the soft moonlight and closes her eyes before she answers.

“Don’t act like you’d give a shit if I hurt myself or better yet if I’d die. I know you’d be glad if I did.”

“That’s not true, you are my sister-“

“Yeah, and that’s the only reason why you keep putting up with me. Don’t think I’m that stupid. All you feel towards me is guilt and obligation.”

She hears Ayumi climbing up the ladder to the roof and how she comes closer to stand behind her.

“I don’t feel obligated. I only help you because I want you to be happy, but what you are doing is wrong.”

“You know, I’m really grateful to you for all the things you did for me after I had to force you to. I don’t think I’ll need you anymore.”

“I’m not going to let you go on alone. Actually I don’t think you should go on at all. It’s enough.”

Opening her eyes, turning her head slightly to the side, she sees Ayumi standing right behind her. A joyless smile on her lips, Yua laughs out.

“It’ll never be enough. I only just started.” Letting her head sink, she looks back down at the driveway and the houses lining the street. “I understand now that my feelings are still one sided.”

“Still?” Ayumi echoes this single word, sounding subdued, almost anxious.

“I just have to make him see. That is all. I just need to get closer.”

“We don’t even know where he is at the moment.”

“He’ll come back. He has to.” Glancing back over her shoulder, she looks up at Ayumi. “You said that he has a shoot at the end of July. He will come back until then.”

“I won’t let you get near him anymore. It’s too dangerous. I don’t care if I have to sneak in more of your stupid letters but stealing my spare key… you crossed the line with that Yua.”

Yua’s smirk turns into a mocking grin. “You’re just scared for yourself. If you would’ve given it to me, like I asked you to, it would’ve been easier and not so risky.”

“I don’t wanna be dragged into this more than I have to. When you want to stay here, you have to stop.”

“You’re just bluffing.” Yua lets her head sink and stares down at the street again.

“I am not-“

“Yes you are.”

“Yua!... I don’t want you to get hurt over some arrogant-“

“Careful what you say sister. I know you don’t like him. You don’t have to. Actually I prefer you not to like him but watch what you say about him.”

Ayumi stays silent. She’s scared that whatever she says will make her sister snap again. As much as she hates this, as much as she hates her boss for turning her sister into this crazed person, she just can’t leave her all by herself. She knows it would be the best option for herself, but who is going to stop Yua when things will get actually serious? She already failed once to keep her under control and it immediately ended in Yua trying to kill someone. Staying away is not an option anymore. Kise Ryouta may be just another dumb, too full of himself celebrity, who hands her a paycheck at the end of the month. But he’s still an innocent person and Ayumi won’t allow her sister another chance to harm him or anyone else.

“We will be together.” Yua suddenly whispers, “if here or in another life, it doesn’t matter. But we will be together.”

Ayumi knows she’s not talking to her anymore. Somehow she even feels a bit sorry for her boss. No one deserves to have to deal with this. There’s just no getting through to her anymore.


	31. Lights go out again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block do be real tho. It's annoying af.  
> I'm slowly finding back into the story but the next update will take a few days again.

[Tempt my trouble – Bishop Briggs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZqUXR9klyU)

-

Waking up, Kise immediately feels disgusting. He can smell himself, how he must’ve sweat out his fever during the night. And on top of it, the now cold sweat sticks to his still burning and tight skin, making him itchy and uncomfortable. The combination of the sunburn and dried perspiration is simply disgusting. Carefully, he moves, feeling his body, his sore muscles, and joints. His fever is gone, but now he’s drained and weak. He doesn’t want to get up, but he also doesn’t want to remain like this. Slowly turning around, he rolls onto his back, his skin oversensitive to the drag against the sheets and he already wants to give up and just don’t get up after all.

When he opens his eyes though, he finds Aomine looking down on him, his cheek propped on his palm, laying on his side. He must’ve waited for him to wake up and somehow Kise gets the creeping suspicion that he’s got something to say.

“Feel better?”

“Not really.” Kise breaths, rubbing his palms over his eyes.

“You look better though. I think your fever is gone.”

“Yeah, but I feel disgusting.”

“Want me to make you a coffee while you go take a shower?” Aomine asks, his voice smooth, but he still can’t shake the feeling that there’s something bothering him.

After rubbing his eyes, Kise’s hands fall away from his face, looking up at Aomine’s brooding face again.

“You know, your tone and what you say, doesn’t really match your face? You’re upset about something, am I right?”

Aomine draws in a deep breath through his nose, before looking to the side.

“Not really. I just don’t want you to be sick, that’s all.”

“It was just a slight heat stroke. I won’t complain anymore, I promise.” Kise tries to smile at him, but Aomine’s expression makes him hesitant. “Daiki? Is there something else?”

Closing his eyes, Aomine takes another deep breath. “If you really feel better, I want to talk to you about something later. But go take a shower first.” leaning down he gives a quick kiss to his forehead, then gets up and out of bed. Without another word, or looking back to him, he walks out and Kise instantly gets nervous. It didn’t sound as if he did anything that could’ve made Aomine angry, so there shouldn’t be a reason for him to worry. Yet, the heavy mood he felt is still lingering, making him anxious. If it’s not about himself, it must’ve something to do with Haatou.

Kise groans, rolling out of bed. He really thought they would have at least a few more days. A few more days away from his ugly reality. As much as he hated it here at first, now he doesn’t want to leave so soon.

This sudden inner agitation wakes him fully. He doesn’t think about how he didn’t want to get up a minute ago and just wants to shower as fast as possible to get out and find out what is bothering Aomine.

Coming into the kitchen, only 15 minutes later, he sits down at the small table, carefully watching Aomine who places a cup of coffee in front of him.

“So?” he urges him on.

Aomine sits down too but doesn’t answer right away. His own coffee in hands, he stares at his hands, obviously still thinking about something.

“Daiki, you’re making me nervous. Please just spit it out.”

Taking a deep inhale once again, Aomine puts his mug down on the table and finally looks at him.

“I was talking to Nakahara yesterday and…”

“Yes?”

Aomine takes another second to study his face before he goes on. Suddenly Kise feels as if he’s being interrogated and not as if they are having a normal conversation… it’s weird.

“We think there has to be someone helping Haatou. Someone close to you. Any idea who that might be?”

A heavy weight falls from Kise’s chest, realizing what this is actually about. Why did he have to make him feel as if there’s something wrong between the two of them? Ok, maybe he was just overreacting again.

“And you call me a drama queen? Why don’t you just tell me that you suspect it to be Ayumi?”

Aomine doesn’t react to what he said even in the slightest. He just keeps his eyes fixed on his face as if he’s trying to figure out something.

“See? This is why I think you could be a great villain.” Suddenly Aomine grins and Kise gets confused.

“What?”

“So you do suspect her yourself?”

Kise sighs, taking a calming sip from his coffee before he answers.

“I admit, I thought about it, but it doesn’t quite fit.”

“Why not?” Aomine seems interested, slightly amused even. He props his chin on his hand, as if what Kise has to say is intriguing him, but also as if he actually knows better. Just waiting to hear his interpretation on the matter, only to prove him wrong afterwards. It’s a little annoying.

“If she were Haatou, or if she is helping Haatou, why only now? She’s been my assistant for almost two years. It just doesn’t add up.” He quickly goes on, because Aomine wants to say something but he’s not finished yet. “I know what you want to say about her behavior and that it seems like she doesn’t like me much.”

“A little bit of an understatement if you ask me, but ok, please go on.” Aomine’s smirk gets wider.

“I know, but if this would have to do anything with her and Haatou, this also should be new, or at least have intensified over the past months. She always acted like that and I think that’s just who she is. She acts like a bitch towards everybody. That’s actually one of the reasons why she’s so good at her job. She gets shit done and she’s also not acting fake and I really appreciate that.”

“I kinda feared you’d say something like this.” Still smiling, Aomine leans back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Kise’s face.

“Ok, look… I think that she definitely has a problem with you personally. I know, I don’t have any evidence for this, just call it a gut feeling, because I think she must have a reason for it. Also she’s definitely a bitch, but she’s more aggressive towards you. You apparently haven’t noticed this yourself. I was wondering why you let her talk like this to you a few times, but it makes sense if you take your blissful indifference into account.”

Hiding his grin in his mug, Aomine takes a sip from his coffee, watching Kise’s reaction to what he just said.

“Did you ever consider that that’s probably just because I am the one who gives her orders all the time? She’s just not good with authorities and I’m not really into acting like I am one. I just want her to do her job, and if she needs to vent before she does it, I can totally live with that. I just don’t really care about it.”

Kise really believes what he’s telling Aomine, but that annoying, knowing smirk on his face, suddenly wakes a silent doubt in him and it’s unnerving.

“Ok,” Aomine finally breaks eye contact, looking to the side and sinks back in his chair again, his whole demeanor getting somehow serious. “There’s something else, besides her, we should probably talk about now, before we’ll probably start arguing, sooner or later.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m talking about going back home.” Aomine takes another sip from his coffee, looking as if he’s already come to a decision on that matter and it make Kise want to get defensive.

“I already told you that I have to go back. I can’t just stop working. I already canceled everything this past month. Do you even know how important-“

“Before you go on, I know. I had a feeling you’d say that and that you won’t take no for an answer. This is why I said I don’t wanna start arguing with you about this. We are going back. Sooner even than initially was planned.”

“What?” Now Kise really is utterly confused. He honestly would’ve never expected something like this.

“See… I mean I get it.” Aomine sighs, before he looks up at him again. “This is your life, and we can’t keep you away from everything forever. As much as I hate this method, but I fear we also won’t get any further like this. She won’t do anything as long as you’re not in the picture and we simply have no chance in finding her like this.”

“So you’re using me as bait?” Kise almost laughs out but the sharp glare Aomine throws him, immediately lets him shut up.

“No, we will be more careful than ever. I will be. Don’t think you’ll have a lot of freedom when we get back. There are a few things we have to compromise on before we do.”

“And what’s that?”

“I don’t want you to have direct contact to Ayumi anymore.”

“That’s not really hard to manage. We already mostly exchanged via mails and phone.”

“That is not what I meant. I don’t want you to have contact to her at all.”

“And how is that supposed to work?” Kise raises an eyebrow at him. This already sounds like he’s not going to like most of their “compromises”.

“Nakahara will transmit between you two.”

Kise can’t hide a small smirk at this. “Why he? Why don’t you do it, wouldn’t that be easier?”

“We unanimously agreed that it would be better if he does it-“

“Because you are too unprofessional and you would argue with her all the time, just admit it.” Kise grins, his arms leisurely crossed over his chest. He leans back in his chair too and enjoys Aomine’s obvious struggle to not snap at him for what he just said.

“Anyway…” it also looks like he’s refraining from grinding his teeth and Kise gets more and more amused by the sight of it.

“You will give all your assignments for her to Nakahara and no one else. That’s rule number one.”

“Rule? I thought we are working out a compromise?”

“We are. I’m telling you all the rules you have to follow if you wanna go back to work.” Aomine’s smirk is back, but it lacks the former amusement. Kise slowly gets a bad feeling about it all.

“Rule number two would be, that you can’t go anywhere without me or a sub from my unit anymore. And I mean absolutely nowhere.”

Challenging, Aomine holds his stare but Kise is silently contemplating how these _rules_ were worked out.

“Is that an actual necessity or are these _your_ rules?” he asks, getting a little suspicious.

“One doesn’t really cancel out the other, so I don’t see the problem here.” With a sly grin, Aomine gracefully dodges to answer this directly but somewhat confirms Kise anyway. Huffing a soft laugh himself he asks:

“Are you even back on duty? I thought you’re suspended until further notice?”

“I’m not. Nakahara is officially assigned to your case now.” Aomine declares with a small shrug of his shoulder.

“So he’s the one following me around when we go back home?”

“Don’t be stupid. I’d never let him do that.”

Frowning in exasperation, Kise is getting confused again. “Why don’t you just tell me, what the actual plan is now? Just say it, I really don’t wanna guess anymore.”

Aomine snorts a laugh, but then finally tells him all he wants to know. How he argued Nakahara into taking over for him, so Aomine could just work with him together. Kise only throws in that he would’ve kept him as a private bodyguard either way. They agree that this would be the perfect excuse for Aomine to still be at his side, even when he’s not with the police.

Furthermore, Kise should avoid any contact to Ayumi. He already made that clear, but then he tells Kise that it’s because they fear he could be too careless and accidentally give away things they don’t want her to know. So Nakahara will try and get closer to her, to see if he can find any evidence on her really helping Haatou.

“And one last thing…”

Aomine halts and suddenly he doesn’t seem so matter of factly anymore. Kise can see that there is something bothering him now.

“Yes?” He urges gently, when Aomine stays silent for longer than feels comfortable.

Aomine looks up at him, frowning, and Kise sees how worried he is.

“I want you to carry a weapon from now on.”

“Uhm… huh? Like a gun?”

“No idiot, that’s not legal. I mean something like a taser or pepper spray. If you ever get into a situation like in the hospital again, I want you to have a way out. Because I think this is why she tased you. You cornered her. She had a weapon, you didn’t. I don’t think she actually wanted to hurt you.”

Kise still stares, not really knowing how he should react to this.

“This is exclusively for self-protection of course.” Aomine looks intently at him, as if this were something he’d rather not suggested, and now he somehow has to give his consent.

“Aren’t tasers and pepper sprays weapons under the law too?”

“Yes, I got your permission this morning.”

“Oh.”

“It’s nothing to be troubled by. I just want you to have it, just in case.”

“Then why are you looking so troubled by it?” This is really the only thing that’s making Kise nervous about it.

“Because I don’t want you to ever having to use it. I hope you won’t.”

At this Kise cracks a soft smile, wanting to reassure Aomine. The only thing really troubling him now is the look on Aomine’s face.

“I probably won’t. If you say you’ll always be there, why would I have to worry about any of this?”

Suddenly, Aomine stands up, comes around the small table to stand in front of him.

“Come here,” he mumbles, sneaking his arm around Kise’s shoulders, pulling him against his middle. “I don’t want you to go back so soon.”

At first Kise thought he would pull him into a kiss. He certainly looked like he was about to. He winds his arms around Aomine’s waist, hugging him back.

“Just know that we have to be so much more careful now ok? You can’t go and do something like you did back in the hospital.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Kise feels that Aomine is the one needing his reassurance now.

He still feels bad for how he left Aomine behind when he went after Haatou. It did give them a lot of information on her and he got to see her in person, finally knows what she looks like. But in the end it didn’t help them to find her. The only time they actually got close to it, was when Aomine was there to trace back her call. He really has to listen to him this time. Even if it’s hard, he has to step back and let Aomine do his job. He will try to keep his promise now and not get in his way anymore.

“I also have a request for you.” He says letting go of Aomine again, who looks down on him with a mild frown.

“I was supposed to get shooting lessons. They want me to know how to handle a gun.”

Aomine exhales in exasperation and lets his shoulders slump down.

“You want me to teach you how to shoot?”

“Not actually. Just come with me to this shooting range. All I need to know is how to hold a gun and the basics.”

Searching Aomine’s face, he can’t really tell what he’s thinking. When he speaks up again though, the corner of his lips twitches upwards.

“Then lets see if your aim is better with a gun than with a ball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr! Evamylee0 (I'm too stupid for links in the notes sorry)


End file.
